the shield hero and the three gaurdien heroes
by Artzilla406
Summary: with the waves hit the land, only the seven legendary heroes have the power to stop them, the spear, the sword, the bow, the lance, the crossbow, the blade and the shield heroes, but there are three heroes who consider more powerful with extradentary abilities, the book hero, the claw hero and the gauntlet hero, the three guardians. zack, austin, koan X big heram
1. shield 1

Ben is hanging out with his three brothers at the restaurant of a fast food joint.

Ben: should've gone for mr. Smoothie

Zack: Ben we Always go for like 90 times.

Ben: no we don't.

Austin: Just yesterday you asked us up and down to go to Mr. Smoothies, along you make us come very fast to the "emergency".

Koan: which is smoothie again.

That made him chuckle nervously.

Austin: Besides, you need the nutrients to build up your boy, like a balanced meal once a day

Ben: oh yeah? You never stop drinking tea and Z and K drink root beer even though K drinks different drinks to match something.

Austin: I made my own brand of tea and they can pull it out, also koan is the one with an endless belly that eats anything.

Zack: besides, we're here to eat something and hang out.

Ben: fine, fine i guess so, what about a-

Zack: chili fries don't count.

Ben: Come on!

Koan: it won't kill green 10 man to eat different and drinks too.

Austin: trust me B, you wont regret it, plus it'll help you expand your taste culture.

Waiter lady: alright boys, here's your order.

Give them the food and drink as they eat.

Ben: So what do you mean taste culture? (drinking a water)

Ben then ate it as he began to like it.

Austin: see?

Zack: Speaking of culture, we have one from our family tree.

Austin: Yeah Sally told me, and oddly I checked the sample of her, not just an experiment she told me.

Zack: why?

Austin: She'll tell me one day.

Koan: onion red bike! Look outside.

Zack: And it has a device it attaches. It smells.

Koan: koan smell quark and albedo.

Austin: oh, god, (face slap) not him again.

Ben: really? Why the hell did Albedo need this idiot for?

Koan: same thing like how make quark the hero, using it to get rid of us.

Ben: oh hell it's the vergers thing again.

Austin: seriously? We did everything and worked our ass of this. Fired and put that douche newsman behind bars and saw everyone and other aliens from other planets not to hate Ben Munch, even Billy and his fake parody avenger stuff.

Zack: Well let's solve this.

Ben: need help?

Austin: we got this, you head back to plumber HQ

Ben: got it. (nodded and went off)

Austin: (turn at zack) what's the plan Z?

Zack: Well, I need you to pin albedo down, koan destroy the meteor, send it back up all the pieces to the sun and I stop quark of a lesson.

Austin and koan: right!

Zack: let's go! TIME TO ROLL OUT!

Austin: is omni dragon time!

Koan: time to go wild!

As with albedo using the remote control to attach the meteor and also planted an atomic bomb on it.

Albedo: hehe, alright qwark, you know what to do.

He turns to the large humanoid alien Who is wearing a green and blue jumpsuit with a symbol of a planet with lightning on the bottom and has an antenna on top of his head.

Qwark: right! I'll swoop in to save the day with this button.

Albedo: and people will see you as the hero, leaving tennyson and his brothers out of the picture!

Austin: I wouldn't be so sure about that copycat and Copernicus.

Austin pin albedo down the ground.

Albedo: ookami!

Austin: yep.

Quark: you again!

Austin: Come on dude, really? How is this heroic?

Qwark: You have humiliated me And stopped me for my glory!

Austin: try to face one of my brothers.

They look up to see koan as radiation, the alien dragon pushing the meteor away from earth.

Qwark: W-whoa!

He felt a tap on the back, he turned to see zack with his arm crossed.

Zack: your in a lot of trouble

Qwark gulp in fear.

Qwark: mommy.

They see the meteor destroy as Zack puts a quark a time out.

They see koan land on the ground.

Koan: the meteor is bye bye.

Austin: do you think it's too easy?

Austin let go of albedo.

Albedo: curse you! You ruin the-

Then a pieces of the atomic device bomb fall on albedo's ultimatrix , causing an electric feed absorbing

Zack: (turn at Austin) you just had to ask?

Austin: I didn't mean like that.

Albedo: no! That broken bomb is causing my ultimatrix to self-destruct! It's gonna blow up this planet!

Koan: is like Ben when he was a kid to have that problem!

Austin: this aint good.

Zack: Austin pin him down! Koan force field! We need to absorb it to contain the explosion!

Austin and koan: on it!

Koan slapped the ground and made a Force Field.

The three brothers are absorbing the energy of the ultimatrix, suddenly an electric dancing around till then it makes a bright light flashes the boys, when the light dies the boys and albedo are gone.

**Meanwhile**

In the kingdom of a country everyone saw three coloured stars falling from the sky.

Three are blue, red and orange went separate ways crash landed, made an earthquake and shockwaves around the area.

Man 3: what was that?

Man 6: an earthquake?

Girl 9: is more like a meteor!

Woman 19: What it'll be?

Man 45: I don't know.

Up on a Castle there stands a man staring out of the window, a king who looks old with a beard ,wearing a robe ,who saw this.

?: Hmm, could the legends be true?

**4 days later**

**with zack**

Zack starts to wake up with a bunch of... orange balls.

They sniff at Zack, biting him however no effect.

Zack: huh? What the hell are those?

He gets up and looks at the little orange creatures. He took them off of him from biting.

Zack: hehehe, they seem pretty cute.

Then he starts to notice two silver Gauntlets over his hands with two deep blue gems on the back of his hands.

Zack: gauntlets?

Zack: huh? What are these?

?: Oh good, you're awake!

?: these are your gauntlet zacky.

Then he turns to see sekai, alexis, rainbow dash, sunset shimmer, Nine, taokaka, Yukiko Amagi, Shigure Kosaka, Charlotte Roselei, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Morrigan, shadow, clover and yuna.

Zack: what the hell?!

Shadow: huggy!

Shadow bunny speed to hug his chest.

Zack: shadow? Okay what's going on here? (look around) and where am I?

Rainbow dash: your in a place called malramarc.

Zack: i see.

He turn to see sekai

Zack: n-nee-chan?!

She pouted her cheeks as she went up and pulled his cheeks.

Zack: owowowow! You're pulling my cheeks so hard!

Sekai: It's your fault for doing that!

Zack: sorry! But the whole planet is about to blow up to ashes!

Sekai: that's not an excuse I'm going to buy.

Zack: nee-chan, I just don't wanna anything you happen.

Give a sad look and puppy dog eyes, as she glee then hugged him and lifted him to petting his hair.

Sekai: I forgive you now you're too cute!

Zack:(got off then turn the group) nice to see you all again.

Yang: (arm hugs his head) same here zacky pie.

Rainbow dash: good to see you again Z.

Zack: (turn clover) clover?! You too?!

Clover: hey zackums, oh I missed you so much, did you miss me?

Zack: Hehe sure is, you're still outstanding as ever.

Clover: oh you smooth talker.

Taokaka snatched zak from yang.

Yang: hey!

Taokaka: tao missed blue guy!

Zack: hey there tao.

Sunset shimmer: yeah we miss you zack, but we need to get you up to speed on where you are.

Zack:(got off) I was going to ask you girls about it even where my brothers,(show his gauntlet) in fact why these gauntlets I senses are different and mine anyway?

Rainbow Dash: yeah, but first, do you see something on your vision?

Zack: hold on a sec.

He then looks around then sees a little dot on the lower left corner of his eyes.

Zack: hmmm

He touches it as a statue like a video game, he begins to touch the ground as close his eyes to scan the entire area, species, humans, equipment, weapons, rules, country, land and history as his eyes open and get up.

Zack: I see, this place makes me sick, austin will even destroy it. (sigh) but that idiot better not be too greedy about it, i got my way of it and so do Koan.

Sunset: we know.

Zack: So these gauntlets, why this legend is about the guardian hero with me and my bros with these weapons? I thought about the four legendary heroes.

Weiss: If I have to guess, they meant it, someone wants to follow the cardinal heroes and forget about the guardians.

Nine: hmm, it'll take more than someone to forget my zack.

Zack: Who the asshole wants to forget the guardians?

Morrigan: we don't know yet, but its someone who wants the three heroes to be worshiped

Zack then sniffed the air.

Zack: seem i have a hunch who but anyway, (smirk) if they looking for trouble. (punch his gauntlet together) they're gonna see one soon.

**With Koan**

Koan is sleeping on the grassy ground as a snoring bubble is formed on his nose.

Koan: chicken...flying root beer fountain.

then around the red hero growling noises was being heard around him as monsters are gathering up around him, But koan still asleep.

Koan:(mutter to his sleep) don't worry taz, me sure the candy island is near.…

Then one of the beast decited to charged at him ready to kill, but he stopped as his eyes wide in fear, his instinct told him if he killed him he'd be dead in a second but he was too late as koan grabbed the beast into a death bear grip hug.

Koan: (mutter in his sleep) softy fur couch so nice...so like to hug .…

The creature tried to get out of Koan's grip and run away, but it's starting to lose its breath.

?: koan! Koany! Rootbeer!

Koan: mine!(look around) huh?

He noticed the beast he let go as it finally breathed.

Koan: oh you look so yummy! (make the beast flinch)

Then it ran away in fear.

Koan: (pout) ah poo, now me more hungry.

He notices mumu on his head hugging.

Koan: mumu! My bunbun!

He turn to see mad sally, pinkie pie, fluttershy, Nora valkyrie, Haruko Haruhara, junko, Akane Mishima, Kaede Sakura, melona, mumu, torakaka, inaho, meloetta, Riza Wildman, Alex, yoruichi and tsume

Koan: (gasp) holy solomon grundy!

Pinkie pie: (hugs him) KOANY!

Koan: yellow pinkie! Yellow girls what doing? (waving his right arm at them)

yoruichi: we're alright.

Koan: (turn at Alex) alexy! You're here too?!

Alex: HI K! HOW ARE YOU DOING! I miss you so much!

She hugged him too petting his hair as he purring like a cat.

Alex: ah, suck soft and fluffy hair.

Koan: koan miss alexy too! Nora! Good to see ya!

Nora: NORA HUG!

She snatched koan from them and hugged Koan.

Koan notices a weapon on his wrists.

Koan: huh?

He picked it up to look at it closer to see it has three blades on it with a gem on the side, same with the other only reversed.

Koan: ooh, pointy and sharp are two of my favorite things.

He put them on

Koan: is nice! But what is this place? (look around)

Taokaka: this place is Melramark.

Koan: hmmm.

He touched the ground as he scanned the area and as soon as he did, he got up.

Koan: now that's not funny, tch, they got some nerves.

Alex: I know right, if Sammy were here she'd info everyone.

Koan: well i already smell her scene further, and the guardians huh?

Haruko: yeah, but they want to fuck it up and want more things.

Koan: and these legendary heroes four of them, I assume nor summon yet.

Fluttershy: u-um no they didn't yet.

Koan: I see, also they want order but what they truly fear is...(scraping his claws together and grin made) CHAOS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**with austin**

Austin: ugh…

He begins to wake up and notices a book that is gray and orange around pattern then a gem on the cover .

He got up and held the book.

Austin: What with this book? Where am i? (notice bloody hugging his arm) bloody?

Bloody: my huggy! (anime tears) so glad you're alright.

Austin: okay what's really going on here?!

Bloody: no talk, huggy!

Austin: okay? (open the book) huh, not a normal book(close it) interesting.

As he gets up with book in hand then he turn to see Saeko, twilight sparkle, starlight glimmer, poison ivy, Marinate, niji, Ann Takamaki, futaba sakura, cerabella, miu furinji, Mai shiranui, hibiki tachibana, Valentine, sammy and Shantae.

Austin: huh?! S-sally!? S-Sammy?!

Both of them pouted at him.

Austin: what?

Sally: don't you what me austin.

Sally and Sammy pull his cheeks.

Austin: hey! Hey! Ow that's my cheeks!

Sammy: Why did you do that?

Austin: You rather want everything blown up? Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

Sammy and Sally let go of his checks and the redhead girl hugs him.

Sammy: just don't do something stupid again.

Austin: I'm sorry I scared you. Sammy, you too Sally. Also what is this place? And who is this book?

Sally: May I see it?

Austin: sure.

He gives the book to her as she opens it.

Austin: So where are we?

Sammy: (opens her pouter and looks it up) well with the info we gathered, we're in the kingdom or should I say queendom of malramark.

Austin: let me see, just in case they have a bonus

He touched the ground as he scanned the entire area and all of it then he stopped and got up.

Austin: Hmm, so we got ourselves some jackasses who think there high and mighty hmm? (smirk a little) well then…

Sally: Austin...

Austin: (hands up in defense) is not like that big sis, I'm not gonna charge in, I know is stupid and somehow i felt that someone almost about to let it happen but one step at a time. And are you really sure this book is my weapon?

Sally: Well there are spells and attacks, it almost passed as a grimoire, say austin, can you see something in your vision?

Austin: hmm (see his status) judging it maybe another world but is almost game rpg except real life. And the legend of the four heroes, I don't know who but we'll wait when they summon and whoever this person is, gonna regret underestimating the guardians.

He then grabbed the book back and started looking through the pages.

Austin: huh, interesting, there's lots of spells, hmm there's even summoning, magic spells, oh even knowledge and riddles to act as incantations.

Sally: Your brother has some like this but you have your very own magic.

Austin: I see, then how did you girls get here and know which world we land on?

Cerabella: (hugs him happily with her breasts on his arm) sorry austy-poo, but we can tell you~!

Austin: How long have I passed out?

Twilight: four days.

Austin: 4 days?!

Starlight: you three crash like a meteor but glow like a comet unleashed a shockwave.

Austin: Damn, then I suppose every person witnesses that?

Valentine: (hugs his arm) yes they have.

Austin: (grab his book) while we waited, let's regroup with Zack and Koan. If this world wants us to play their game, then let's play.

Sally: Follow me, after you guys are asleep we made a mansion like the fortress of a kingdom.

**Timeskip**

As Zack, koan and austin with their group came out of the forest near the entrance they finally regroup together.

Koan: yellow everyone! Seems you got the info of this place too huh?

Zack and austin: yep.

Alex: SAMMY! CLOVER!

Sammy and clover: Alex!

The spies all hugged each other.

Austin: I figure they're here.

Zack: totally.

Koan: yebba.

They look at each other with the weapons they had.

Austin: you two have gauntlets and the Tekagi-neko-te shuko?

Zack: and you have a spellbook.

Austin: yeah.

Twilight: follow us.

They follow the girls to the entrance, then a bright light as now they are in a very good kingdom with some building, tribe and mansion house make them surprised.

Junko: (crown) welcome to our new palace!

Austin: how the fuck did you girls have time in four days?!

Miu: well, (act cute) we kinda have some help.

Zack: by who?

Then walking in front of the large group is a large group of maids.

Maids: (bow to them) welcome master.

Austin: what ...

Zack: the...

Koan: hotdog!

Sally: when we came here at first, we met up with these girls.

Mad sally: or they found us!

Sekai: they know you guys or you know them

Austin looked at toru, starla, kuro, elma, chame, nasary, tillroo, housekee, laudry, parla, lightrus, darkus, aqua, flare, winda, yin yang and lilac

Zack looked at fubaki, asuka, homura, Eucliwood Hellscythe,Mana Tatsumiya, Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Yuri aplha, CZ2I28 Delta, shuna, shion,'Satori Tamaba,Warabi Hanasaka, Tsukuyo Inaba and Kirukiru Amou

Koan looked at asmodeus, ikaros, nymph, astera, harpy twins, hiyori, hitomi, Eruza, Ui. ryōki, harley quinn, Rin Onigawara, Mary Kikakujou, lust, Katsuragi, leo.

Koan: harley?

Harley: HI MISTA K!

Austin: whoa, that's a lot of dragons in one roof.

Koan: wow you're my maid! Didn't expect that

Austin: strange, these dragons, Z there...

Zack: duel monster cards, i know.

Austin: I see. (turn to toru and elma) except these two.

Toru: hello!

Austin: hi.

Zack walked up to his maids.

Lupusregina Beta, Narberal Gamma, Solution Epsilon, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, Yuri alpha, CZ2I28 Delta: good evening master.

Zack: hi, what's your name?

Lupusregina Beta: hello~! I'm Lupusregina Beta! Is it me or is your little friend happy to meet me~?

Narberal Gamma: greetings, I'm Narberal Gamma.

Solution Epsilon: hi~, my name is Solution Epsilon~.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: mY NaMe… (clear something) sorry, hi! I'm Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

CZ2I28 Delta: … CZ2I28 Delta…

Yuri alpha: and I am Yuri Alpha, the head maid of the gauntlet level.

Zack: nice (turn at yuri) a Dullahan, (turn Narberal) the same but a Doppelgänger, (turn Lupusregina) a werewolf, (turn CZ2l28l) Automaton, (turn solution) a Predator Slime, (turn Entoma) arachnoid, so cool! You six girls are like me!

Yuri: (bow to him) thank you for your world's master.

Zack then blush of what Lupusregina said first.

Zack:( turn Lupusregina) m-my little friend?

Lupusregina beta: (giggle) you should see the look on your face, (giggle more) sorry master, it's fun to tease you.

Zack: (chuckle and petted her head) such a silly and naughty wolf.

Lupusregina beta: and aren't you such a flirt master~.

Zack: hehe you tell me.

He turned at Entoma.

Zack: I'm putting you in charge of my hive that connects to parasites.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: okay master! I won't fail you.

Zack: yep and here.

He opens his hands as white and black streaks spiders crawling out towards her.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: oooh, aren't they cute little spiders, what kind are they?

Zack: special as from genetic of symbioses, so many arachnids as one and along level as human and adaptive of magic and my ghost abilities.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: i like it!

Zack: and you'll love this. (tap her forehead as a glow a bit more then done) Now your part human , as your true form and your other is your beast form that helps adapt and more.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: (hugged him) thank you master! (felt her masked just moved meaning her face is now real, her mouth move)

Zack turns at fubaki, asuka, homura, Eucliwood Hellscythe, Mana Tatsumiya, shuna, shion,Satori Tamaba, Warabi Hanasaka, Tsukuyo Inaba and Kirukiru Amou.

Zack: hello, good to see you asuka, mana, homura, fukabi, Amou, inaba, satori, and warabi.

Warabi: hyo hyo hyo hyo! Hello sir.

Zack: I didn't expect you girl to become maids.

Asuka: Well we're in the same situation you guys are in, and when we heard you guys are going to be here, also I wanna help you.

Zack: I see. (he turns at Eu) A necromancer, what's your name?

She wrote something on a notebook that said "my name is Eucliwood Hellscythe but Eu for short, nice to meet you."

Zack: cute, I senses you have strong energy but troubling and this armor helps restrain it.

She nodded.

Zack: hmmm.

He touched her head as a glow then did it.

Zack: I will fix your ability now in control and give you a new necromancer ability, you can talk if you like but, it is nice to meet a cute necromancer. (petted her head)

She blushed a bit.

with austin and the dragon maids

Austin: So who are you girls again?

Toru: HI! I'M TORU!

Austin: wow so happy, and the rest of you girls?

Housekee: (bows to him) greetings master, I am the housemaid on book level, my name is housekee, the maids behind me are your staff maids.

Chame: (bows to him) I'm your chambermaid, chame.

Nasry: (bows to him) I am your nurse maid, nasary.

Tillroo: (bows to him) I'm your kitchen maid, Tillroo.

Laudry: (bow to him) i-i'm your laundry maid, laudry.

Parlor: (bows to him) and I'm your parlor maid! Parla!

Austin: nice.

Zack and koan turn at yuna and tsume

Zack: you look familiar.

Koan: you as well.

Tsume: hehe.

Yuna: (turn tsume) should we tell them?

Tsume: not yet.

Koan turns then eyes wide of ryuko.

Koan:...

Ryuko didn't say a thing but looked down.

Koan: you here too.

Ryuko: I know, senks and I too.

Senketsu: been a while koan.

Koan: Yes, I know that look, you think you're the only one?

Ryuko: huh?

Koan: when you were out cold in a comma sleep. I haven't slept or eaten as I nurse and take care of you but then...you wake up, hehehehe, no matter how hurtful words and you push me but when you enjoy the fake happiness, my madness couldn't be held anymore.

She felt more guilty in her heart and started to shake.

Ryuko: koan I'm so sorry , i-i never mean to do this

Koan: you change...a lot since the last time we met.

She smiles in tears of joy then hugs him back Hiccuping on missing the warmth.

Sunset: anyway as report the summoning of the four heroes gonna be set.

Zack: I see, sammy, clover and alex. Tomorrow you go spy and investigate the four hero's arrival and study about them and show us.

Clover: you I got it!

Austin: we need to level up and understand our new equipment.

Zack: good thing i kept it in me.

Austin: you always prepared huh?

Zack: yes but for real aust, it may be more or less a game but is real so let not get hasty.

Austin: Well I am a rider fan of it.

Zack: But this is more for sure different.

They all went inside their place as they looked around, as Zack snapped his finger as all the equipment and many more fit combination with magic.

Zack: there, (turn the spies and team rwby) all of the equipment and everything you need.

Ruby: So what should we call this kingdom?

Zack: since it is a combination of a clan, tribe and munch ... for now on , it'll be known as The Great Omni Freedom.

**Meanwhile at another world**

Somewhere in a room is a woman who has long black hair that spikes in all directions, asleep, having a weird dream of a blue flash and seeing zack in his lewamus prime armor. Her open eyes are green, wearing a black shirt and shorts, the same girl start to wake up from the weird dream she was having a moment ago, she got up and scratched her hair.

?: what a weird dream.

Then she got up to begin her life not to mention get dressed up, a green and white jacket, a blue short with blue leggings around it and boots.

Then outside of her house and begin walking past people and the street , heading toward the library.

?:_ my name is Naostuko Iwatan. I'm a college sophomore with slightest commutation, I brought my kid brother back in line when he started bad. So I earn a privilege to live at home, an allowance included. With no need for a part time job, I embraced my otaku side...that said, I certainly wasn't one of those shouldn't, when my spending money ran out ...i went to the library to browse light base novels. I was a complete normal nerd leading a normal life._

As she was looking for a book to read, one fell off the shelf and landed on the floor, a red book.

Naostuko: Damn, what the hell?

She then picked up the book.

Open the page to read the book which is about the kingdom of malramark being threatened by the waves of catastrophe, as also about four heroes who wield four different weapons. The sword, shield, the bow and the sword.

Naostuko: yeah but a shield is not really a weapon, it is more like armor.(flip another page) anyway where the heiress on this one? (see the picture of the woman) i doubt of this princess, she seem kind of bitch, yeah well at lease these heroes are damn cool and impressive, I'll guess all four of them are main protagonist, spotlight on sword, shield and bow, the shield hero get...(see the blank page) where the rest of it?

Then a bright flash of light engulfed her as she arrived at the kingdom of malramark.

?: fantastic! The summoning was a success!

Natsuko: what the?

?: huh? A woman?

?: it doesn't matter, Brave heroes, would you please save us from pure evil?

Naostuko and ?: what?

She got up and see 3 guys and 3 girls who seems twins, The first guy have long blonde hair what is a ponytail with red clothing while holding a spear, the second has curly blonde hair that flops stylish hair and wear green school uniform while hold a bow and arrow, and the last guy has black straight hair with blue clothing while holding a sword.

She turns to a female the same as the first male, who looks beautiful with a ponytail and wearing crimson and white clothing while holding a lance, the second. Cute girl like the second guy, she has long hair beneath her shoulders and is wearing a light green school uniform while holding a crossbow and last and a beautiful girl who looks a little mature and wearing blue clothing and holding a blade.

?: what's going on?

?: Anri?

Anri: Motoyusa?

? : Hako?

Hako: Itsuki?

?: Isono?

Isono: ren?

Naostuko: who are they? Where am i? (notice a shield on her right forearm as is silver of a square like triangle end angle with a green gem) what the hell is this? A shield?

?: please Oh brave heroes, our world is in dire need of saving.

Natsuko: is this for real?

Anri: it seems this way.

Itsuki: What do you mean it needs saving?

? : the story behind it all is long and complicated, but suffice to say that you are the four cardinal heroes, and you were summoned here by an ancient ritual.

Naostuko:_ cardinal huh? Some think the four of us are the hero of legend? _(turn aniri, hako and isono with the three girls) _but why are they here?_

Isono: How come we were summoned?

?: it only those who relate the three heroes who close and caught it have entered as the hero's allies and partner. Our world is in a fragile state and it's on a verge of destruction. To we beg you oh brave heroes, please lend us your ad!

Naostuko: I guess we can at least hear you guys out.

Isono: she's right, we'll help as well. (hako and aniri nodded)

Ren: forget it.

Isono: ren!

Itsuki: I also refuse.

Motoyusa: You can send us back to our home world right? Do that and maybe we'll talk

Ren:(point his sword to them) you brought the four of us here without our conceit, don't you feel at least guilty about this?

Itsuki: not to mention, if you throw out after restoring peace, we have done that work all for nothin.

Motoyusa: How willing are you to dominate our quest? Depending on your answer, we may end up your enemies instead of allies.

Hako: is it just me or are they ignoring us?

Aniri: there idiots.

Halo and aniri smack motoyusa's and itsuki's head.

Motoyasu: OW!

Itsuki: hey!

Aniri: that's enough! Don't be so rude to them.

Momotusa: huh?

Aniri: They ask for help and all you did is said no unless there's a reward!?

Hako: please continue.

?: thank you for your kindness, follow me, we like to have your audience to the king of Melromarc, you can negotiate your reward to him directly so please.

Ren: alright fine.

Isono: does it kill you to be a little nicer?

Motoyusa: sure doesn't matter who we talk to ,our demand won't change.

Then his sister punched his head again

Motoyusa: ow!

Aniri: don't start before we meet the king.

Natsuko: Yeesh, does this guy be more smug? But finally their sister got brains.

They walked up the stairs.

Aniri:(turn Natsuko) so sorry for my brother, he should think before he acts.

Natsuko: is cool.

Aniri: I'm Aniri.

Hako: hako.

Isono: isono.

Natsuko: Natsuko, nice to meet you three.

Aniri: and that's a cool shield you have there.

Natsuko: oh thanks.

As all seven heroes follow the summoner, I mean nothing, it is more like an armor.

Hako: shield is a weapon, anything possible to be a weapon.

Isono: Yeah, defense and attack in many ways.

Itsuki: wow look, it.

Ren: sure is.

Natsuko: the air is so different, sure is nice to travel around.

Itsuki: So that means you have never traveled outside of Japan before?

Ren: judging by the breeze, I say this place has a very stander meferturnriadate climate.

Natsuko: uh sure that what i meant i just couldn't remember the world of it.

As what they didn't know the spies are watching them top around the castle, as the four heroes have arrived at the throne of the king standing front and center.

King: so, you Groups are the four cardinal heroes of ancient legend and then the three allies of the heroes, this is the land of berabarg and I am her king, Aultcray Melromarc XXXII, welcome brave heroes. Please identify yourselves.

Ren: Ren Amaki, high school student and I'm 16 years old.

Motoyusa: I'm Motoyasu Kitamura, college student, 21.

Itsuki: I suppose I will be next, Itsuki Kawasumi, still in highschool and i'm 17.

Aniri: Aniri kitamura, motoyusa's sister, I'm 20 but go around some school.

Isono: Isono amagki, I'm 18 and I go to the same school as my brother ren.

Hako: hako kawasumi, highschool too, itsuki's sister and age 18.

Natsuko: guess that leave me, my name is-

Melromarc: good, ren, motoyusa, itsuki, isono, Aniri and halo.

Aniri: hey hey wait a second

Natsuko: yeah! Yo king aren't you forgetting someone?

Melromarc: ah, oh yes, forgive me.

Itsuko: hey you can't say " yo king" you have to address him with a little respect.

Natsuko: so what? Your majesty?

Isono: i don't know.

Melromarc: king is fine.

Natsuko: I'm Naostuko Iwatani, college student, 20 years old.

Melromarc: Now then I'm supposed to explain why I brought you here.

Aniri, hako, Isono and natsuko: is he ignoring her/ me?

Melromarc: my beloved country berabarg and the entire world surrounding it on the path of certain ruin.

Natsuko: _I'm still kind of pissed but here's the big nut shell. an old apocalypse story that this world that has massacre, destruction you name it. All because those names are called "Waves' ', the calamity runs are not stopped and the world is doom, so all countries have a possession. an ancient dragon hourglass, these devices can tell and predict each wave's arrival, the first time not long ago before it was summoned as knights and adventures, defending it all against them. However the waves will increase meaning more dangerous as ever. The sand will triggle as long it keeps coming, the second will arrive next month, so that is the whole reason we're here for._

Melomarc: we underestimate the potency of the waves, once we actually experience the first wave and barely survive, we realize that only the four cardinal heroes can stop them, so we follow the legend and summon you four, but now we have no time to lose.

Natsuko: wait a second, isn't this exactly the same story from this book?

Ren: okay I think we get the just of it, anyway I'm sure you didn't bring us here thinking saving you for free

Guy: of course not, once you repelled, I can assure you we shall reward you.

Motoyusa: yeah? I see we have no choice, but to take your words.

Ren: long you don't renagged, we'll work with you, but don't think for a moment for things.

Itsuki: exactly, we won't put up with you by looking down on us.

Hako: And what about us three? We've been summoned too with our brothers.

Aniri: I mean we'll help you guys for free.

Isono: unlike some selfish brothers we know.

Natsuko: tell me about it, these guys are full of themselves.

Melomarc: Yes it goes the same but before we go in matter there is something I discovered that crashed landed here before your arrival, another legend so long that is ancient.

Itsuko: another legend?

Motoyusa: something, crashed landed?

Melomarc: yes, the legend said that there are three extraordinary heroes who served this kingdom in the past, and it was prophesies that these three crashes came in blue, red and orange light, the blue gauntlet hero, said to possess the strength to blow away an army and the guardian of hope, the Red claw hero, he who possessed strength of many beasts and the guardian of strength, and lastly the orange book hero, he who possessed the knowledge beyond ours and magic advanced of our own and the guardian of solution. It also says that these three will choose one of the heroes who is worthy of their training and knowledge. It also said that the bow, the sword and the spear heroes have siblings and will join them with the following hero.

Motoyasu: whoa! Sounds like these guys are awesome! Even if there NPC's.

Itsuko: I wonder if this book hero will choose me.

Then an adviser came to him and whispered to the king.

Melomarc: I have just been informed that a rumor have spread that three unknown but legendary knights have been spotted as well, there's "the destroyer" who follows and protects the Gauntlet hero, "the Beast" follows the claw hero, and "the dragon" follower of the book hero.

Naostuko then had a feeling remembering the dream about seeing lewamus prime and blue flash meaning something to meet him.

Melramarc: if I can trust that if we reached an arrangement, I ask you brave heroes to now check your statuses.

Natsuko: Wait, what's the status?

Itsuki: yeah, wha…?

Ren: Are you guys dense? It should have even been the first thing you notice since we got here.

Isonon roll her eyes at her brother

Natsuko: oh put a sock in it , it is not like you know everything, (begin use the static) oh hey now i do.

Ren: try to focus your attention on it.

Nasostuko: uh like this?

She checks a small screen like his details about him.

Itsuki: only level one? Well that discern is it?

Isonon: we got here is not like we level up already.

Aniri: There is a lot to learn from it.

Momoyusa: what is all this actually?

Melomarc: is called stasis magic, an ability exclusive to the heroes.

Aniri: So our first step is like we upgraded our weapons by traveling around in adventure and even training while taking quests, it'll help us get stronger even with our weapon we have chosen too?

Melomarc: precisely.

Momoyusa: Can we just wield other weapons till this is useful? (twirl his staff)

Ren: suppose we figure it out when we go, regardless this is far as the training we go.

Itsuki: we'll have to level up hard and fast.

Natsuko: then once all of us feel ready we can form a party-

Guy: one moment brave heroes.

They turn at the guy.

Guy: I neglect to mention, you must each recruit such allies in adventure separately.

Hako: does it have to do that with our weapon since we're the four heroes and together it won't do so, so we need to divide and conquer to make saving this place more better.

Guy: You are correct, you have some knowledge to know before you're summoned here.

Hako: Tell it to RPG, what's it different, what does it come for?

Natsuko: no argument here.

Guy: of course.

Melomarc: the sun is about to set, rest here for tonight and begin your quest tomorrow, in the meantime we'll gather our best of the best of the party.

Momoyusa: So what about the three guardians? Do we like to meet or find them?

Melomarc: I'm sorry to say, but we have no knowledge upon where their location is, but they will be here hopefully tomorrow.

**Later at night**

Clover, Sammy and Alex who are hanging from the casitles outer walls have got everything from their mini mirror soundwave recording along with some contact lenses which they can see thought brick walls, they got all the informatnion they needed, They then type their mirror to show a holographic image of the three boys.

Sammy: boys this the spies reporting.

Austin: Alright Sammy, what info of the heroes that was summoned?

Sammy: the seven summoned heroes have arrived today.

Zack: seven huh?

Alex: Yeah, Ren Amaki, high school student, 16 years old and the sword hero. Motoyasu Kitamura, a college student, 21 the spear hero, Itsuki Kawasumi, is still in highschool, 17 and the bow and arrow hero. And there sisters, Aniri kitamura the lance hero, motoyusa's sister, 20 but go around some school. Isono amagki the blade hero, 18 and goes to the same school as her brother ren. Hako kawasumi the crossbow hero, highschool too, itsuki's sister and age 18 and Naostuko iwatani the shield hero, college student, 20 years old.

Koan: And what info you have?

Clover: there completely majorly jerks, as if mandy would've run for their money, they even mistreated natsuko because she has a shield.

Austin: Why am I not surprised.

Sammy: except hako, aniri and isono, they really cared and not like those jerks and they heard of your rumors.

Koan: hmm nice, nice come back to us now.

Zack: you did a good job, one of our maids will do.

Sammy: got it.

**With the heroes**

They talk about how it is a game as they soon discover they're in different worlds and play different games.

Natsuko: Then I can't believe all six of you play different video games in different worlds. Why am I not the only one familiar with it?

The three guys looked at her.

Natsuko: what is it?

Itsuki: oh nothin, I just assume you're the shield hero.

Motoyusa: ha! You too?

Ren: Well yeah it only makes scenes.

Naosuko: huh? Why isn't something wrong with this shield?

Motoyusa: calm down, as the oldest here, let me bring you in speed on the basic, the farthest I can see. The shields are classic.

Natsuko: hmmm?

Motoyusa: is for losers, because no true gamer ever plays it.

Natsuko: wha? (grab her head) NOOOO! (turn Ren and Itsuki) How about your worlds?

Ren: sorry man.

Itsuki: shield are suck

Aniri: you guys are so wrong.

Motoyusa, Ren and Itsuki: huh? (turn at aniri, isono and hako)

Aniri: Have you forgotten that I played with a sword and shield in one of your games, motoyasu?

Motoyusa: um yeah?

Aniri: a shield helps in many ways.

Isono: not only of defense, but pretty well of attacks and durable or invulnerable, i mean even in show sometime but happen in games too.

Hako: yeah like so many different shield types are cool, (turn natsuko and smile) meaning sooner or later you'll have an upgrade and badass shield, very lucky to have it.

Naostuko: (smile) thanks girls.

Aniri: is nothing, I am curious and itching if we ever meet the three guardians by the way.

Itsuki: yeah, hey hako, what guardian are you going to follow?

Hako: hmm well actually i go for the dragon of the book hero.

Itsuki: kinda lame of a book for weapons.

Hako: Come on, have you ever seen a magic spell book? (Turn to others) what about you guys?

Natsuko: um…

Aniri: well… I don't know.

Isono: Well I wanna follow the destroyer.

Ren: why him?

Isono: curious of what he is.

Aniri: you know...i think about i wanna meet the beast, hope he friendly

Natsuko: whatever, if i am too weak i should rely on my parties. And if I'm lucky, I can get some cute or handsome boys in it, (walk to the window outside) the shield role is to defend the party and fend off the enemy's attack right? While my love life at home lacks...here i might meet the one, it'll be fine after all i was chosen after this my success is all but a sure thing but that destroyer...i saw it in my dreams...he may be that guy..(smile) look out! I'm coming to the world and I'll hope to meet you destroyer!

Momoyasu: Alright then we'll request tomorrow, let's head to get a good night's sleep.

Natsuko: (look up with a smile) hell yeah, my grand adventure begins tomorrow morning and destroyer, I hope I get to meet you.

**With Zack**

Zack is telepathic thanks to his bug maid as he smiles.

Zack: and so will i.

**The next day**

The seven heroes arrive at the throne room but there are adventures in the room as well.

Melramarc: we have gathered the greatest warrior in the land, these brave souls will fight the ways side with you.

Natsuko: So how does it work? Take turns or something? (turn at the girl with armor, green eyes , red hair with a ponytail) she looks like a pretty nice person.

Melramarc: our future champions! The time has come to begin your journey!

The party goes to each hero.

Natsuko: what?! There choosing?!

As they go pick but to see natsuko, the only one who doesn't have a party.

Natsuko, isono, aniri, hako: what the?

Natsuko: yo king!

Melramarc: I am loath to admit it, but even I was not expecting this.

Guy: no volunteer, he must have zero.

Another guy whispered to Melramarc.

Melramarc: I have been aware that I settle with the rumor.

Motoyasu: something wrong sir.

Melramarc: not exactly, the rumor spreading around town that the so called shield hero is ignorant of this world.

Natsuko: what?!

Melramarc: legend tells us that firmly standing our lands, that the town people don't seem to fit that quitoria.

Motoyusa: Someone must've eavesdropped on our discussion last night.

Natsuko: you think? All because of a rumor? Sure I'm not so much but still. Regardless! You don't need five ren! How about a couple for me?

Ren: I'm a loner you're right, I don't need them, whoever cannot cut it gets left in the dust.

But ren's team still with them

Natsuko: Motoyusa help out! Don't you think it is unfair?

Momoyusa: yeah I'm surprised my party is all girls too no offense not in front of boys.

Naostuko: _clearly you're super up to it you jerk._

Itsuki: it might seem fair to split up into 3 pieces but if we try to force the issue it might destroy morale.

Natsuko: so what?! You think I go alone?!

Aniri: no your not, because we'll join you natsuko

Natsuko: huh?

Isono: she right, I'm in.

Hako: me too.

Guy 25: b-but madam hero…

Aniri: no we made up our mind.

Guy: but what about your legendary weapons? Surely they can't work with the shield hero.

Isono: correction

Guy: huh ?

Isono: only to the four heroes such as the sword, spear, bow and arrow, since we came here as allies or partners as we choose who including our weapon work fine, so we with natsuko.

Melocarscine: she's right, it is allowed for them, as for now they're party to the shield hero.

Naostuko:(turn at aniri isono and hako with a smile) thank you girls, it means a lot.

Melramark: very well, the four teams have been formed.

Then someone raised their hands which she turned to see the same red hair girl, naotsuko and her party spotted the girl he saw raising her hand up.

?: madam hero.

As she came in front, it surprised Natsuko and made the other four girls grow suspicious.

Natsuko: is her.

?: would you kindly allow me to switch parties and join the shield hero?

Motoyasu: are you sure?

?: I am.

Natsuko: what for real? Is she actually joining my party?

Isono: I don't trust her, but why?

Melramark: Are there any others who want to join mistress Natsuko? Oh well. Every month we should provide each hero of there require , this month 1 time however mistress Naostuko's payment will be higher than others

As the 4 women give the four heroes their small bag of money.

Melarmark: here your isnginal war chest, accept them well of our thanks.

Guy: shield hero and her party receive 800 silver coins while the rest of you receive 600 silver coins

Melocarcsince: with all necessary and fully equipment.

The seven heroes: sir!

They start to walk out of the throne room.

As nymph, Entoma Vasilissa Zeta, and Housekee who watched them a lot but they looked at myn.

Housekee: I sense ill intent within her, nymph, entoma do you?

Nymph: i can see in her

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta sees her spider in her shoulder, they're hissing angrily and glaring at myn.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: patient little ones, I believe we should keep an eye on her, and gather info as edvadents.

Nymph: she right and let's do in cloaking.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta whistled a little then flew down as her shoulder is a flying red ant.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: keep tabs on the shield hero; Naostuko.

Nymph: soon after what will happen tomorrow.

The flying red ant nodded as it rubbed its head to her and flew off.

Housekee: we must inform our masters that the spy bug has been deployed.

Nymph: right.

She pull out the device as the hologram of the three boys

Zack: Houseweeke, Nymph, Entoma, report.

Nymph: Entoma send out a spy bug to the shield hero's party as you requested.

Austin: who part of her party?

Housekee: the lance hero, blade hero and crossbow hero along this girl myn.

Koan: myn? Koan don't know why that smell is funny.

Austin: I don't like it, but even it sounds nice to another member but for what? What are the statistics about myn?

Nymph: it said that her name is actually malty melromarc

Austin: Must be the king's daughter, anyone else in the family?

Nymph: she has a little sister and a mother, and they are not like her nor her father.

Austin: You're joking right?

Nymph: nope.

Koan: keep spying and study what happens tomorrow.

Zack: the shield hero will see the true colors and not to mention how disrespectful they are.

Housekee: as you wish.

They turned it off as the butler came.

Butler: come on, we have many chores to do.

They nodded off pretending as then the butler saw a fly come as swatted away.

Butler: bleh disgusting resolve bugs, why would they ever exist in the first place?

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta was almost about to hurt him but she noticed a centipede and a hornet came toward under his leg, making her smile and giggle a little.

Nymph: what's funny entoma?

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: a centipede and a hornet went inside that man's pants.

Nymph: judging a combination of that, i like to see it happen.

Then the butler scream like a little girl and runs away.

Nymph: come on let's continue.

**Meanwhile**

Motoyasu: later natsuko! take good care of her! And good luck Aniri!

Aniri: don't do anything stupid!

Itsuki: They said we can't help you directly but I wish you best of luck and goodbye hako.

Hako: have fun ituski!

Ren: until next time, so long, you too Isono.

Isono: you too ren

Natsuko: bye.

?: I beg your pardon madam heroes, let me introduce myself. My name is myn sofia, it's an honor to fight with you.

Natsuko: I'm natsuko iwatani.

Aniri: Aniri kitamura.

Isono: Isono amagki.

Hako: halo kawasumi.

Naotsumi shook hands with her.

Isono: (whisper to hako and aniri) say is it just me or something odd that you think myn is specious?

Hako: (whispered back) you too? she's suspicious.

Aniri: (whisper) I know I mean today and yesterday the king and the people were disrespecting natsuko, so what was her reason to join us anyway?

Hako: we better keep and eye out on her.

**Timeskip**

Naostuko and her party group take a look at many workshops around the place, he looks around seeing the people around here are going on there business.

Man: to start, I'll show you around the village.

Natsuko: I caught a glimpse last night but seeing up close really drives how different this world is.

Man: what shall we do next?

Aniri: Maybe a shop, so which shop do we take?

Natsuko: that sell armor and weapons.

Myn: that makes a scene, with all that silver I bet you four can buy nice stuff, I take you to a shop I trust they have everything they need.

Natsuko: super friendly right girls?

Isono: i guess so.

They walk to the local weapons shop.

Man: this place gives higher recommendations.

Natsuko: wow, a real life weapon shop.

Isonl: so cool.

Guy: welcome good madams, first time in a weapon shop, well you already know how to pick the best one.

Myn: thanks, but it was myn brought us here

Guy: you do look familiar, have we met?

Mye: sure, I've been in here before. Your shop is rather renowned after all.

Guy: ah sweet if you to say so, anyhow who is your four companion here in a funny outfit?

Man: I mean you can't tell sir?

Guy: oh, (see their weapons) oh, are you telling me she is one of these heroes? A shield, a lance , a blade and a crossbow that mean you three are the allies and the dude.

Aniri: she is not exactly duds.

Natsuko: I am indeed the shield hero, Naostuko Iwatani, please meet you.

Aniri: Aniri kitamura the lance hero.

Isono: Isono amagki the blade hero.

Hako: halo kawasumi the crossbow hero.

They bow to him.

Guy: Well if you become a regular, I don't give two woof what you four wield, alright kid good to meet ya.

Myn: Now that out of the way, could you provide madams with their equipment needs, our budget is around 250 silver.

Guy: left and right is iron magic, magic steel, and silver iron to descending order of price, all qualified sword guarantees.

Natsuko: (pick up thee silver iron sword) wow, with one of these i coul-(felt a shock) wait what the?! (She drops it and does it again to shock her again) what the heck is going on?!

Guy: I have no idea.

Myn: it looks like they flew out of your hand.

Aniri, isono and hako try the sword to shock them.

Aniri: damn same to us too.

Natsuko checks her stats with a warning caution of holding an assigned weapon.

Hako: I see, since these are our main weapons we can't pick any other weapons.

Guy: how does that work then?

As the guy went and checked on the four hero's weapons.

Guy: at a glance it's like any other small shield, does this thing not come off ya?

Natsuko: I can move around my body but 8 can't find a way to remove it.

Aniri: The three of us can summon and unsummon it.

Isono: seem the shield attack and defense.

Guy: That's strange, I can sense a great amount of power in here, my appraisal magic doesn't really tell me much more. But thanks for showing me something interesting by the way, wanna buy some armor?

Natsuko, Aniri, isono and hako: yeah!

As then four hero girls went to the changing room to try out a new look they were wearing clothing/armor.

Guy: hey now you look part of at least.

Natsuko: yeah thank you.

Myn: how much do you want it?

Guy: heroes discount, 120 silver.

Myn: and the buy back price?

Guy: Well let's see, if it's still in mostly new condition, i'd offer you a 100 silver.

Natsuko: buyback?

Mien: once you grow stronger you don't need this armor anymore, you don't want to get ripped off when you come to sell it back.

Natsuko: make sense i guess.

Myn: alright we'll take it.

Guy: excellent, I'll throw some inner wear to show my thanks.

Myn:(turn the girls) so where shall we head to next Madam hero? Of to do battle?

Natsuko: yeah! Time to level up! Adventure finally begins.

Then flying red ant spying around watching the party

They left the shop and venter out to the fields as begin the shield hero and her party adventure with myn, as doing some a little training, at the field he fighting small orange biter monster, using her shield to smack them but got some bite, however don't hurt her as he kept kicking them and punching them. Aniri using her lance even made some technique along with help of her defense and munch. Isono uses her sword skills along her combat skills and reflex. Hako helps her crossbow in close and long range, after that the sun goes down, the four girls level up even of their teamwork of defense, speed, strength, durable, reflex, they see how Ren destroys each of the orange bitters.. She at the near tree law down with mine, showing her shield, the orb glows when he adds the flesh of the biters, the same with aniri, hako and Isono.

Aniri: phew, that is extincting.

Hako: these little things may be bitters but are kinda cute.

Isono: I don't know if you can keep one since there are monsters.

Hako: i know.

Airini: yeah but at least upgrade our weapon to level up.

Mine: wow, there's no limit of how much you absorb, that must be part of a legendary weapon's power.

Natsuko: yeah, and it must've been why I didn't feel pain or bitten either.

Hako: Can I suggest, before we upgrade, a better shield that has something in mind?

Natsuko: I agree a lot more.

Man: oh i see.

Natsuko: By the way are these orange balloon fragments worth anything? Can we sell them?

Myn: yes but it must offer one copper coin at least.

Isono: judging how Ren destroys them means they are very weak.

Natsuko: That should be enough for us, nice thing is if I level up my shield evolves too.

Mine: let's call it a day, we should rest up in the weapon shop, if we buy some equipment for me, we get further tomorrow. (left)

Natsuko: sound fair enough.

As the group left as then an uncloaking is nymph, housekee and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta.

Housekee: I see the shield heroin is progressing well, even at a slow pace.

Nymph: let not forget her party, they too. It only takes a matter of time for them to level up.

The dragonfly that got the messages from the red flying ant, whispers to Entoma Vasilissa Zeta's ear.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: ah, I see, it seems by myn's eyes her plan is gonna begin when everyone is asleep to happen tomorrow.

Nymph: I believe we'll inform our masters.

Housekee: before that, how about we give her something she won't forget. (whispered to them)

Nymph smirk and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta grin wider.

Nymph: that's the most devious thing I've ever heard from you.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: I love that idea.

Housekee: and as a bonus, we'll able to give it back to the shield heroin and her party

Nasutko and her party arrived at the weapon shop again as natuko walked up front.

Guy: gear for the lady hmm? You'll have a stronger deck down the equipment.

Myn: right?

As natsuko and the guy talking of the price is a bit how it is.

Aniri: (sigh) is a different deal in any world.

Isono: is how their business goes.

Guy: anyway you girls heard of the legendary guardians heroes? There Have been rumors of them around town.

Aniri: yeah, we've been told that.

Guy: Well get this, I heard from the rumors that they are looking for the heroes who arrived, to see who wants to follow them.

Hako: really?

Guy: yeah, but 4 days have passed and they haven't found a clue to where they are.

Isono: who knows maybe we will be lucky if they find us or find them.

Guy: Which of your girls wanted to follow the guardian heroes?

Isono: I'll go with the gauntlet hero.

Arini: for me, hmm, the claw hero.

Hako: the book hero for me.

Guy: and you? (looked at Natsuko)

Natsuko: same with isono, the gauntlet hero.

Guy: (smile) well if you four meet the guardians, bring'em over, I would love to meet them.

Isono: we will.

As myn found new armor and natsuko didn't have enough as she helped give the bag of money.

Nastuko: By the way, (show orange fragments) do you know any town that buys these fragments?

Guy: there are shops that specifically monster goods, they'll buy most of it off of ya.

Naostuko: great thank you.

They went to eat some dinner, she has new armor.

Aniri: man the food is still wonderful!

Myn: I'm glad you four are enjoying the meal.

Hako looking at the map.

Hako: Hmm, let's see the metal we fought was here. (point at it)

Myn: yep, tomorrow we head for the lanva village.

Isono: I hope we go to the dungeon.

Natsuko: a dungeon?

Aniri: yeah.

Mine: now that I have new equipment and you four are protecting me I'll be a walk in the park.

Natsuko: thanks mine for teaching us a few things about this world.

Mine: no problem, oh and by the way hero, we have lots of wine, would you like to drink some?

Isono: no thanks, I don't do alcohol.

Aniri: tomorrow I was thinking of finding the guardians.

Natsuko: I agree.

Mine: I'll head out after I finish with your so drinking alone can so get lonely.

Isono: let's head to bed.

Hako: yeah.

They got up as natsuko turned at myn.

Natsuko: hey myn, thanks again for joining up the shield hero who doesn't fight, same with you girls. I swear to make it up to you girls.

Aniri: hey is nothing we're like sis.

Natsuko: yep sure are.

Myn: (eye smile and giggle)is totally fine i mean, I'll see you four in the morning pleasant dream.

Natsuko: yeah good night.

As they head out, nymph and haosukee and Entoma Vasilissa Zeta who are watching this at the table eating their dinner.

Nymph: she's planning her move.

Houskee: indeed.

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: let's get started.

She moved her hands as she came out of her sleeves as wasps and bees.

As naostiko counted how much money she has now in her room ready for bed and finding out how the gauntlet hero is like.

**The next day**

morning has struck in the breaking of dawn, Natsuko started to wake up from her slumber.

Natsuko: (yawn) okay down stairs for breakfast and head out. (check everything) gone! Is Gone! The silver, chain mail, and even the clothes I keep when I get home! No way, I was robbed when I was asleep?!

Then opening the door is aniri, isono and hako not in their armor as they got robbed too.

Natsuko: you girls got robbed too?!

Arini: all of our equipment!

Isono: including our money!

Hako: GONE!

Natsuko: what's going on?

Hako: wait let check myn, she might know!

They went as Nasuko knocked on the door.

Natsuko: myn open up! All of our money and equipment are stolen!

They heard No answer then Isono pulled out her blade.

Isono: stand back!

They back away as Isono slashes the door in half, they see she is not here.

Natsuko: she is not in the room.

Then the knights arrived in the hallway.

Natsuko: you guys are knights? From the castle right? I'm glad you're here listening here-.

Knight 2: the shield, lance, blade and crossbow heroins yes? (they nodded) the king has summoned you with four, you have to come with us!

Isono: this isn't good.

**Timeskip**

The four heroines arrived back to the castle as they reached the throne room; they spotted the rest of the heroes and myn was there too.

Natsuko: oh geez, the hell is going on here ?!

Everyone looked disgusted at natsuko making aniri, hako and ioson confused.

Motoyasu has a new outfit and myn wearing Aniri's new armor/clothing , she looks scared and hides behind him.

Natsuko: myn, what's wrong? Yo king! While I am asleep all of our equipment and money we had except our weapon is gone! Please sir, find the thief-

Melromarc: SILENT YOU FILTH!

Natsuko: what's this about?

Hako: what the hell is going on?!

Melromarc: mine I'm sorry to ask my dear, but would you mind repeating your decimal again?

Mine:(tearing) it happened last night, the shield heathen was absolutely cruel when we alone and her friends weren't aware of it. she forced it way to my room, when she was stinking drunk! She grabbed me and pinned me down!

Natsuko, Isono, aniri and hako: huh?!

Mine: she said something like "the night is still young" and then the next thing I know, she was tearing my clothes off and not even her party couldn't hear nor help me. somehow I manage to escape! I ran to the hall for help, I found somebody who was staying at the same end!

Motoyusa: if she hadn't asked me to stay till dawn and call the night, I would gladly cut you down myself.

Aniri: hold up! Bro, do you think that story is, INCREDIBLY STUPID!?

Then Aniri notices Myn is wearing Lance heroins clothing/armor.

Aniri: where did you get those?! Those are my equipment!

Motoyusa: ever since her clothes are torn and you were so disrespectful to her, you don't deserve them.

Hako: seriously king dont be stupid!

Natsuko: What are you talking about?! We went to bed last night and we didn't drink! Wait a minute for that new outfit and my money...

Isono: she must've spent them...

Natsuko: That thieving bitch must've stolen our money!

Motoyusa: who are you calling a thief? Mine gave this armor to me as a special gift at the bar club yesterday and the other outfit of the chainmail your party gave me.

Melromarc: to think felix shield hero will comment is the greatest sin in this country! A long assume will have a second chance if they admit their crime.

Naosuko: sin?

Guy: in Melromarc attending the sexual assault is punishable by death.

Hako: how come we're not?

Guy: that because it is not a greater crime than the shield hero, as offer you three mercy and include admitting your mistake and the shield hero deal of punishment.

Melromarc: if you weren't a hero, you'll be excautinited at once!

Isono: NATSUKO IS A WOMAN! HOW IN THE HELL CAN YOU EXPLAIN THAT BULLSHIT!?

Natsuko: She's right! I'm not a lesbain nor bisexual! I promise you I'm the one be wrong here not her! If you are so convinced I did it, show us some proof!

Knight 5: when we performed to search for the shield hero's room, we um, we found this ,across her bed.

The knight then showed everyone mine's sexy nightgown and made mind felt disgust and fear.

Motoyusa: you animal!

Melromarc: that proof is indefinable!

Natsuko: AGAIN I'M A WOMAN! HOW?! THAT WASN'T THERE WHEN I WAS WOKE UP!

Itsuki: what a terrible shame, I worried something bad would happen but I hope you know better.

Ren: Yes and she thinks a hero can do whatever the hell he wants? To get away with it.

Hako: I can't believe this. (facepalm)

Isono: are they for real?!

Motoyusa: this is not a consequences free playground for you,(point his staff at her) know your place scandroul!

Nastuko felt the shock of betrayal even from the king even though he still treated her as low.

Nastuko's thought: what the hell is this? Why is it happening ? Myn...why did you lie to us? We're supposed to be at a party!

The four heroins see myn have a sneaky evil smile, stick her tongue at her and pull her right eyelid down.

Nastuko, aniri, hako and lsono are shocked.

Aniri:_ I knew it!_

Isono:_ all of it is fake..._

Hako: _to trick us!_

Natsuko: _when she smiles at us and is kind to us...fake!_

She felt angry, so munch rage there is as the guards block her

Natsuko: you lair! It was a setup from the very beginning! You bitch!

Mine:(Fake scared hugged motoyasu) I'm scared sir motoyasu!

Motoyusa: shut your mouth you criminal.

Arini: pissed off!

Natsuko: up yours pretty boys! You did all of this to steal my party and my money and equipment ! I bet you two plan together! (her hair shadowing her eyes and grunting her teeth in anger) Come to think of it, the only thing is madam heroin but calling mototyusa by name... if that is not proof they're together, then what is!

Ren: refusing to admit she's guilty, making an unseasonable obligation?

Itsuka: I know what you're thinking and your right, she doesn't deserve a shred of mercy.

Guy 21: I know it, it was a mistake to summon a war at once.

Guy 11: exactly! they shouldn't summon the shield hero at all!

Guy 7: But who could have known she's a scum?

Motoyusa: aniri back away from her.

Itsuki: same with you hako.

Ren: she is not worth it.

Then aniri held her lance, isono held her blade and hako clicked her crossbow against the knights as they backed away protecting natsuko then glared at their brothers.

Aniri: I can't believe you would trust that whore than your own flesh and blood motoyasu.

Hako: why did you turn your backs against her and believe that bitch said?

Isono: I guess you're more cold hearted than I thought.

Nastuko:_ again?! Is it just about the shield?! It has to be, is because I'm the shield hero… because I'm weak, because they can knock me down...they attempt to knock me down and a crazy Tempt to make themselves look better! Disgusting, these people are filthy disgusting trash! This country's people don't believe me either, why should I raise a finger to help them..._

Then a voice in her head spoked which is coming from the blue hero himself.

Lewamus prime: (telepathic) you're never weak, you have a great weapon and rage within you.

Natsuko: _who is this?_

Lewamus prime: (telepathic) It is I...the gauntlet hero, The destroyer.

Natsuko: _… destroyer?_

Lewamus prime: (telepathic)indeed but you shall know me as lewamus prime. I hear you want to follow and I sense your rage and long pain and suffering, do you wish to grow stronger then these corrupt filth that you're seeking?

Natsuko:_ … yes._

Lewamus prime: (telepathic) then you and your party must find what you four wish in the forest , my brothers and I will test on you to see, cuz you are worthy shield heroin, defend what you truly care in your heart...

Arini: if you don't want her then find someone to replace her!

Hako: we're with her!

Isono: this place is full of jerks anyway if she goes! We go!

Natsuko: Why do I get ripped away from my home?!

Ren: So you gonna run away when soon things get tough?

Itsuki: After all you done, how could you think of abandoning your job?!

Motoyusa: i say let-

Arini: SHUT UP!

Melromarc: Believe me I would love to kick you, legend has it until all comment heroes meet their end.

Isono: is about the waves huh? Keep coming, so when they're all gone and destroyed that's our ticket back home?

Melromarc: yes it is.

Itsuki: huh?

Ren: What she says?

Motoyusa: that's insane!

Melromarc: is the truth.

Guy: but sir, even with this cri-

Hako: SHUT THE FUCK UP!

Natsuko: screw you guys! Who needs you?! My party and I will fight the waves our way!

Then they push the knights off but some more of them blocked their path.

Knight: don't move!

Natsuko: get the hell out of my way! (she flashes as they get pushed as she pants a bit and glares at the king) what it'll be king? Are you gonna have us rot in jail and between every wave?

Melromarc: there will be no time to do that since the second wave is coming, so i wont be prison you, scum or not you're still a hero and the only being left to fight them all off, but news about your crime is already spread to among the people, that is your punishment, you should never aloud to lead a decent life(turn aniri, hako and isonon) since you still volunteer to stay with the shield heroin so be it but you will be punish.

Aniri: let we care!

Natsuko: yeah clearly (she and her party leave but stop between motoyusa and myn to throw money to them) this is what you wanted right? Shove it up your ass!

Motoyusa: hey one second-

Aniri punches her brother's face sent flying to the floor.

Myn:(went to him) sir motoyasu!

Aniri: You're more of a worthless bastard than I thought, I hope you die in fire. (walked away)

The four heroines walk out of the castle.

Hako: So what now?

Natsuko: we're heading to the forest.

Aniri: why?

Natsuko: the gauntlet hero told me.

Hako: what?!

Isono: how?

Natsumi: i-i don't know, but let's head to the forest.

As he left to the door leaving the kingdom as he went walking ignoring the people gossiping about the rumor.

Guy: hey shield sis(grab her to pin at the wall and raise his left fist) so I heard what you did to that girl you're with, I oughta punch you in the face!

Aniri: please is not true.

He then let her go so the shield heroen can stand up.

Natsuko: why didn't you punch me?

Guy: nah I change my mind.

Isono: oh well, seeyah.

Guy: hold up a second.

As he gives the four girls some hoodies to match their color.

Guy: you won't make it far dressing like that, consider it a parent gift.

Natsuko: since I'm broke, thanks for it. (take it and wear it and walk away) i'll pay you back, later.

As soon as they meet the orange balls, they start leveling up as soon as possible.

**The next day**

As they headed to the forest and arrived.

Natsuko: let split up to see we find the guardians heroes.

Isono: I go with natsuko.

Hako: I got it alone.

Arini: me too.

They split up in different locations trying to find the guardians within the forest.

**With Natsuko and isono**

Isono: look, natsuko, I'm sorry for what they did to you yesterday.

Natsuko: is okay, thanks for you, aniri and hako for having my back and believe in me, you're a true friend.

Isono: Yeah, I hope that Ren gets his head out of his ass.

Natsuko: doubted

Then they heard footsteps, they turned to see lewamus prime came out of the shadows.

Lewamus prime: Hello, I am lewamus prime, the gauntlet hero and leader of the guardian heroes. Is a pleasure to meet you two. Shield heroine and blade heroine.

Isono: you're the gauntlet hero?

Lewamus prime summoned his gauntlet to show it to them.

Natsuko: no way, you're the blue guardian.

Lewamus prime: yes I am.

Inoso: is really him!

Lewamus prime: I heard and saw the fake rumor and the bitch who framed you girls.

Inoso: Yeah, the three idiots just eat it all up that shit up.

Lewamus prime: I know how it feels to be natsuko.

Natsuko: you do?

Lewamus prime: so munch pain and rage, i use to have love of my ex girlfriend, but she betray and set me up along everyone knows who pick on and call me a nobody...she fall in love of the bully and broke my heart in front of everybody and throw garbage at me… they all laugh at me as trash.

Natsuko: I'm… sorry.

Inoson: how can they be so cruel?

Lewamus prime: I was healed, Natsuko and inoso. How you like a kingdom that respects you and munch a family. (turn natsuko) and i will help you get stronger and you too inoson.

They smiled and nodded.

Lewamus prime: good, how about a spare to test out and your teamwork?

Naostuki: I mean, we just started yesterday.

Lewamus prime: don't worry, it helps to level up.

He shifts back to Zack and makes Natsuko and Inoso blushes hard and heart beated.

Zack: also my real name is zackery masayoshi orion, just zack. (eye smile and grin)

Naostuki: _oh my god he's handsome!_

Inoson: _whoa… he's hot._

Zack: So you two are ready?

They snapped out of it and shook their heads then ready themselves.

Zack: okay

He charges in as natsuko and inoson charge in as well, zack blocking each hit from natsuko along duck and block inoso's blade as he and inoso do hand to hand combat while natsuko back her up.

Zack: (smile) not bad. Let's see how much you are worthy?

**With hako**

hako: ugh! Why did my brother have to be this stupid?! He was supposed to be smart.

?: it would seem his own knowledge shows him he is misguided in this world.

Then she looks up at the tree branch is the Pharaoh dragon reading his book, he then jumps down while walking up to hako.

Pharaoh dragon: (closed the book and looked at her) is nice to meet face to face with you crossbow heroine.

Hako: And you are?

Pharaoh dragon: my apologies, I am the pharaoh dragon, the orange book guardian.

Hako is in shock, joy and awe then looks at the book and notices the magic and ancient style meaning it is the book hero in front of her.

Hako: y-your the book hero?! Oh wow you look much cooler then I pictured!

Pharaoh dragon: (clank chuckle) thank you.

He then looked at her weapon.

Pharaoh dragon: you have a nice crossbow, I assume some dick people believe the rumor who mistreated the shield heroine and she is framed by a certain whore?

Hako: Yes, she told my and two other brothers some shitty story which clearly is absolutely moronic, I mean, natsuko is a god, damn, woman!

Pharaoh dragon: I agree, but they either caveman stupidity or they just don't care and just want the shield hero gone, which is also clearly a dumbass move.

Hako: i know, i mean I know female can be lesbian or bisexual but nastuko is straight.

Pharaoh dragon: indeed, i was wondering if you like to spar? It'll help your level up and sharp shooting skills.

Hako: me facing a sorcerer? I don't know.

Pharaoh dragon: if your worried about a disadvantage, don't be and besides you're more worthy than your brother, I mean, you're the smart one of the group

Hako: (smile) well okay.

Then he shifted to austin.

Austin: my name is austin d okami.

She blushed hard and steam out of her head while her heart beat fast.

Hako: _o-o-oh wow…. he's so cute._

Austin: (open his book) you ready hako?

Hako: (shakes her head and ready her crossbow) ready!

Austin: (smile) alright, (opens his book) **may the laws of nature bend to my will, come forth and serve me in this battle, GOLEM!**

Then his book glowed and a large rock golem came out from the ground.

Austin:** I call upon you the flames of thy heart, become my weapon and add me in battle, FIRE HAND!**

Then his hands ignite flames and put away his book for the moment. Hako sees the golem charge in as she slides down to avoid it, then she quickly drops and rolls. Avoid the fire as the golem grabs her but she fires the arrow, the eyes roar as she jumps over the head to fire as she sees the fire blast but she jumps off as it hits the golem instead makes it explode.

Austin: (smile) very good, you seem to have some moves and good thinking to let it loose.

Hako: thanks, I would like to see you go all out.

Austin you asked for it, (whip out his book) **I call upon you my servant to ad me and become my arms and cover to face my foe with your army! SCARAB!**

Then a magic circle appeared on the ground, then five big bugs came out of the circle then an army of scarabs flew out as the four big ones became his parted legs and fists then a decorative one attached on Austin's head as a cape flourished out.

Hako: here goes nothing!

**With aniri**

Aniri: AGH! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BASTARD JUST BLINDLY BELIEVED THAT WHORE! GAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Then she heard a crazy laugh, it made her walk and the savage nephilim came out of the ground from digging.

Savage nephilim: hotdog! Hahahaha!

He got out and dusted himself and turned at aniri.

Savage nephilim: (waving his right arm at her) yellow pretty lance hero! What doing?

Aniri: what the?

Savage nephilim: my name is savage nephilim , the beast and the claw hero.

She shocks and gasps so shocked as he sees his claw weapon is really him.

Aniri: You're the claw hero? GAH! I'm sorry, it's just that...

Savage neplhim: is okay me thought help cheer you up, i hear you yelling because your stupid brother believe what turd bitch did and the bad rumors right?

Aniri: YES! I knew him for years and he just straight up threw all logic! I'M HIS SISTER AND NOW I DON'T KNOW HIM ANYMORE!

Then he hugged her and comforted her as she blushed but felt his nice warmth.

Savage nephalem: shh, shh, is okay pretty lance hero. (let go of her) I know how you and him know so long as siblings but seem a sucker for girls and no respect, think high and better, one day learn of his lesson and his mistake. But what you do is opposite as wonderful and worthy.

Aniri: Yeah, sorry, it's just GRR, he makes me so mad!

Savage nephilim: don't worry he'll get taught a lesson and a future lsg say he gets kicked right up to his eggs to crack.

Aniri: yeah.

Savage nephilim: yeah and I mean who is gonna kick his nuts and that bitch will...

He whispers to her ear as she laughs so hard to fall down holding her stomach.

Aniri: oh god! AHAHAHA!

She caught her breath and got up.

Aniri: thank you, i needed that.

Savage nephilim: yebba! Also I'm going to test to see how good you are and level you up by sparing with me.

Aniri: yeah, I needed to stress out.

He nodded as he shift back to koan

She then has a bit of a nosebleed and drools a bit as her iris has a heart shape and heart beating male her glee in shock and joy.

Aniri: _HOLY SHIT THIS GUY IS FUCKING HANDSOME! He's like a combination of adorbles and sexy together!_

Koan: (bring his claws up) okie dokie! Ready?

Aniri: (quickly shake her head) right!

Koan and aniri charge in as clashing of their weapons while dodging and blocking each other as the shock waves start to shake the leaves off of the trees.

**With zack**

Zack: you girls ready for the last one?

Natsuko: yeah!

Isono: bring it!

Zack nodded, he pulled out the blade belt and wrapped it around his waist.

Zack: henshin. (pull the lever)

**TURN UP!**

Then a blue flash card of a horn beetle like he walk through as henow blade

?: kamen rider! Blade!

Natsuko: what the?

Isono: huh?

Blade: explain later, continuing the fight.

They nodded as they charged in as isono clashing their weapons along natsuko hslp blocking each blow. Blade pull out two cards to slash it on his blade

**SLASH! MACH!**

he zoom in slashing fast make natsuko back away a bit then push him back.

Pull out another tso card to slide his deck blade.

**KICK! THUNDER! LIGHTNING BLAST!**

He jumps up to deliver a kick as the two girls use their weapon to block it is then an explosion.

They roll the ground and get up then blade remove the belt , turn back to zack . as then the two girls felt their leveling up so much.

Zack: good job, you two passed...consider you two followers of the gauntlet hero and partner.

Natsuko: really?

Isono: thank you.

Zack: yes and here your reward.

Then he dial his ultramatrix again, then 11 aliens he let transfer genetic code of swampfire, big chill, forearm, dread, shock rock, leviathan, feedback, goo strike, shock rock, owlttalk, burning fist, water hazard, upchuck that scan inside of inoso's sword.

Natsuko: WHOA! Look at these states!

Isono: I know, these states are off the charts

Zack: These are genetic samples of my aliens form, there in weapon style and version and the info is indie of your shield, try it. Pick any alien weapon type you wanna try.

Natsuko change her shield to a Large green shield with the gem on the middle and inoao's blade Change to show a short red mollusk with black smoke body and the silver handle but has water blade.

She try it out to shift the diamondhead shield a bit big then fired many shards to the tree and slammed her hands down to make diamond spikes came out of the ground

Natsuko: whoa...

She whipped the tree clean and blasted a water jet and along felt her body as if exoskeleton so she punched the ground makena small hole.

Inoso: I like it!

Zack: That's great, how do you two like to join a new kingdom?

Natsuko and isono: yeah!

Zack: Okay but first I'll explain everything of what you need to know and munch about us so follow me.

**With austin**

The bugs around the area are shot down by hako and her arrows, Austin smiled and claps his hands.

Austin: very good, brain mixed with skills and special skills.

Hako: yeah but you're good too.

Austin: now for the final test.

He put on his soda sengoku driver and pulled out the melon energy lockseed.

Austin: let's fight arrows to arrows, (place the driver onto his waist) henshin. (Unlocks it)

**MELON ENERGY! (Techno music)**

He then placed it to his belt as a metallic green and brown melon came out of nowhere as he locked it.

**LOCK, ON!**

Then he pressed the silver lever as the Lockseed opened in three sides.

**SODA!**

Then the empty soda begin filling up while the metallic melon drop down and unfolded itself to form kamen rider Zangetsu shin.

**MELON ENERGY ARMS!**

?: Kamen rider! Zangetsu shin! (got his bow ready)

Hako: whoa.

Zangetsu charges in then so do hako as they swat and block their weapon, pushing each other then back away. They fired their arrows running in circles and hiding at each tree in speed, avoiding getting shot a lot , they charged in and hit each other passing by with their weapon till they targeted each other.

Zangetsu shin: ready for one single shot.

Hako: yeah.

He pulled the lock to his bow and pulled.

**LOCK ON! MELEON ENERGY SQUASH!**

He fired and so did hako who ran and jumped as an explosion. The smoke cleared as she panted a bit and stood.

Zangetsu shin caught her arrow then removed the lock and belt turned back to Austin then she stood up as they smiled.

Austin: Congratulations! You are worthy and now the follower of the book hero!

Hako: thank you for accepting me Austin.

Austin: no worries.

Then she felt herself leveling up and smiled.

Austin: also here's your reward.

He taped his megatrix then a beam hits Hako's weapon to download the genetic code of shadowcrow, panglamental, space force bomber, big-bang-boom, spidred, caption skull, eye-five, gamplayer, baymax, Jack-o-wreckern, and razerkin, as the beam went back to the megatrix the dile went back down to the watch.

Austin: there, all done.

Hako: (saw the screen pop on her vision) oh wow, these stats are amazing.

Austin: yep, try out your alien weapon, the info is in the selection when you pick.

She nodded and chose pangolamental, her crossbow morph into a scale gun blaster merge bow blade that has a Gatling attach, she sees the element selection switch for every arrow element such as fire, water, wind, iron/steel and earth.

Hako: amazing.

Austin: there's more secrets for you to uncover within your legendary weapon, and I'm the one who will help you to unveil all of them.

Hako: I see.

Austin: but, as you follow me, you will learn knowledge that will make you doubt everything you've learned in the past.

Hako: thank you.

Austin: by the way I'll explain everything, it might be shocking to you.

Hako: i think i'll handle it.

**With koan**

Koan and aniri dashing and clashing with each other as aniri keeps up as if fighting a beast.

Koan: koan like how pretty lance hero doing well, including fighting well too.

Aniri: well I've just learned how to fight with this thing.

Koan: time to kick it up a notch!

He pulled out his ooo driver and placed it on his waist, then he pulled out three coins and slid them in the three slots, then he clicked the belt sideways as he pulled out his scanner from his right hip.

Koan: henshin! (use the scanner to scan the belt)

**TAKA! TORA! BATTA! TATOBA! TA TO BA!**

Then colorful coins around him as he change into ooo

?: kamen rider OOO! Seiyab! (tiger stance)

Aniri: whoa! Bird! Tiger and a grasshopper!

Then he charges in with his sword as aniri too as they clash faster avoiding the swing, aniri then thrust her lance.

Ooo thrust as his claw forearm showed as they both got caught and hit as they backed away, he scanned his belt again.

**SCANNING CHARGE!**

He turns his leg grasshopper to jump up as 3 red, yellow and green circles come as aniri jumps up back her lance.

Then the explosion of smoke cleared as his claw to her face and her lance to his chest as he laughed. Insane removed his belt and the three coins.

Koan: well done aniri, you are prove worthy and accept as my follower! You earn it!

Arini: hehe, thanks, it's just what I needed from yesterday.

She felt herself level up.

Koan: trust me, it helps but I rather you focus your strength for the enemy and hold back on your dickass brother, he is not worth it. And here's your grand prize!

Koan dial his nemetrix of 11 alien predators, he let transfer genetic code of weedblade, armopetira, Feirceraffe, taz madnian devil, Knightpodiae, Transasus, kisteel clobber, Blizardsunoo, lightsout, Mechaselach, and buglizard into aniri's lance.

Koan: there you go.

Aniri: Hmm, cool, I can feel myself of the statics increased.

Koan: go ahead, test out your new weapons.

She nodded and tried out kisteel clobber as it changed to a scarlet lance with nine tail patterns at the back and a tip of a claw and the pold helt is white.

Aniri: oh wow, this is awesome!

She then stabs the ground as a nano machine bolt spike pup out. Then swing her kisteel clobber lance past the tree as magma burns it on fire then use the wind swift to put it out as the tree burns info a crisp.

Aniri: oh ho ho ho.

Koan: Now that's what I call, bringing the heat. (male aniri giggle) also let go and regroup as me will explain

Then comes into the koan's leg is dex starr.

Koan:(pick him up) oh hey dex starr.

Koan: yep dex starr.

Dex starr: hey there.

Aniri: wow it talks!

Koan: yep let's go and me explain.

Then the three boys with the four heroines as they explain their adventure, how they become heroes, ben, alien, the trix and everything as they regroup.

Natsuko: Now, you guys are from another world like us and you're actually heroes with full of surprises abilities and turn into aliens?!

Austin, Koan and Zack: yep.

Four heroines: ... AWESOME!

Austin: Come on girls nothing.

Hako: NOTHING?! You have a doctorate on PHD and innovation, WHILE IN GRADE SCHOOL!

Austin: well yeah but i mean it can happen to anyone.

Zack: yeah is true like me is no big deal.

Isono: I don't believe you, you are amazing, you deserve the praise.

Zack: not really, we may be mutants but we follow our way as heroes, that what ben helped us and taught us, he was a true hero who we wait for hope.

Austin: were not into fame nor glory nor anything else.

Koan: not good style, including we don't want to be looked up as gods nor anything else. beside you know it and you girls are the heroes we see and worthy of. We test your skills and abilities and mean you done it by all the spirit that strong.

They nodded understanding.

Austin: Now then, while we'll be joining you, you four will be living with us and we'll be bringing our party members with us.

Koan: follow us to the kingdom!

Zack: brace yourself, it'll be cool as fuck!

They follow the three heroes inside the entrance of the forest in a bright light.

Natsuko, aniri, isono and hako open their eyes as gasps to see the boy's kingdom.

Zack: welcome the great omni freedom.

Natsuko: … holy…

Aniri: da~me!

Isono: oh wow.

Hako: amazing.

Zack: yes i know

Austin: It was our maids who built it four days ago.

Natsuko: how the hell did they do that?!

Koan: we ask ourselves that question.

Then housekee appeared in front of the group.

Housekee: greetings heroines.

Austin: meet housekee my head maid.

Housekee: madam shield hero, (pull out a bag of silver coins) this is for you.

Natsuko: Who's money is this?

Koan: (mad grin) since myn rob you we help make it even.

Austin: hehe by stealing her money too.

Zack: It was houseke's idea.

Naostuko: (takes the money) th-thank you.

Zack: follow us.

They follow them inside the castle mansion, they look around as they arrive at the throne room to see the boys' party and their maids line up.

All maids: welcome home masters.

Austin: I don't know if I ever get used to it.

Zack: meh i think i do but seem pretty odd to me sometimes.

Koan: (cover himself in butter) butter toast!

Aniri: when did he-

Austin: don't ask.

Anirisee koan roll around making random noise as anriri giggle

Aniri: he is crazy, which is so cute.

As zack sits his throne and so do austin and koan but koan sits upside down.

Zack: let reintroduce ourselves. My name is Zackery Masayoshi Orion , also known as lewamus prime a.k.a the blue guardian, the destroyer and gauntlet hero.

Austin: from another world by our enemy since we explain.

They nodded.

Zack: I'm the leader with both brains and brawns but me and my bros are very much leaders in this kingdom. Anyway, My little brother Austin D ookami, the pharaoh dragon a.k.a the orange guardian the dragon and book hero. He's the brains and strangest as well.

Austin: greetings.

Zack: my twin but my brother koan kasai seinruyami, the savage neplheim a.k.a the red guardian the beast and claw hero. He is a surveillance like me but koan as he is wild and stupendous of his ways.

Koan: yellow what doing me like root beer even peace is nice, peace is better then CHICKEN AND RICE! (Laugh crazy and make goofy face make aniri giggle)

Natsuko: Well, my name is Natsuko itwani, the shield heroine.

Aniri: I'm Aniri kitamura, the lance heroine.

Isono: my name is Isono amagki, the blade heroine.

Hako: names hako kawasumi, the crossbow heroine.

Zack: step forward.

The four heroines walked closer to the three thrones.

Austin: because of the events of today and with malramark framed you Natsuko, we decided to give you better equipment then you bought before.

Koan: not to mention a better army as well.

Zack: This time we'll come with you on your journey and grant you four partners.

Hako: four partners?

Koan: Yeah, there are girls who will also join us in facing the waves and they have impressive skills as well.

They clap their hands and all of these girls come in the room and line up behind them.

Zack: meet our party, girls meet the heroine.

The boy's Girls: hello.

Austin: you girls ready for your new armor?

Heroines: yes!

Zack: good

The boys thrust their hands to them as they glow till a bright light flashes and when the light dies down to reveal the four heroine's new armor, natsuko still has her green cape but has some light armor and has a bandit look with the fake fur designs and wears black sweater and green shorts.

Isono is wearing black armor on her shoulder and legs, has a blue long scarf that shows two tails, a white short cloak and blue short shorts .The shield heroine and The Blade heroine, they have zack's ultimatrix symbol with a white and yellow star crossed with each other with two infinity symbols and a fist crossed with a scythe on inaoa's shoulder armor and naostuki's green pant leg.

Arini wears a long red cape with light armor, and legs, a white and red long top and arm armor, she has a symbol with koan's nemetrix that has the chaos symbol with an angle and devil wings on her cape.

And hako is wearing a brown and white sleeved dress with light chest and shoulder armor with a cloak on her shoulder and grown boots, she has a symbol of austin's megatrix but it's in front of a ankh brass with a dragon on it with a crook and flail on the shoulder cloak

Natsuko: why do I look like a bandit?

Aniri: hey, I look like a knight!

Inoso: ooh, interesting.

Hako: interesting indeed.

Austin: now that you're fully equipped, you can choose who of the four party members you wish to follow you.

Natsuko: awesome! Can we pick you guys as well?

Austin: Sure you can, we're not afraid of the battlefield, now then heroines…

zack, austin and koan: choose your warriors to truly begin your journey!

Zack: and yes as all team not seperated

Then the four heroine begin to pick who wanted to go, nastuko choose zack and his party and isono ask natsuko to join as she agree even split of some of his party and the maids too, aniri choose koan and his party and the maids, hako the same with austin and his party and along the maids.

Zack: it seems how i found but it only matches a true hero, a hero as doesn't matter how it looks and you look cute.

Natsuko: (blush and smile) t-thank zacky

The boys sat there thrown again.

Zack: Anyway we apologize since we know of myn's plan and could've stopped her.

Natsuko: is okay is not you guy's fault, if you did come I would fall of myn's plan.

Zack: indeed, as for now you four live with us but do of the waves as we must destroy them. Although Melromarc and his kingdom, his three "heroes" we may not see eye to eye but i hope one day your siblings understand heroine of blade, crossbow and blade

Hako: Yeah, we hope so because they need to understand this world.

Zack: which is why we'll work together but soon we'll deal with the trash and bitch, so natsuko...i sense your rage and i promise you this, to clear your name and show Melromarc and myn to never understatement, because i sensed your full potential and great power within you and your team. The horsewoman of great omni freedom.

Austin: along other cool nicknames, hmm the dragon Sniper!

Koan: haha the Chaos knight!

Zack: and the duo of Titania, the war shield and the blade slayer.

Hako: Hmm, the four horsewoman?

Aniri: I like it.

Austin: we'll either give you your own house companion or we'll find a filliol to be with you

Natsuko: a Filliol?

Zack: long story, so ready for adventure?

Heroines: yeah!

Zack: (smile) then lets not dottle.

**Timeskip**

The heroines asked Zack, Austin and Koan to follow them to a shop where they promised someone to meet them, so they agreed and followed them to the weapons shop. As the party as they decide and take turns as thanks to the teleportation device for them and the picking.

Zack, natsuko and inoso brought is, Shigure Kosaka, Charlotte Roselei, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Morrigan, shadow, Lupusregina and solution.

Koan and aniri are pinkie pie, Nora valkyrie, Haruko Haruhara, junko, Akane Mishima, Kaede Sakura, mumu and Harley quinn.

Austin and Hako brought his houseke, twilight sparkle, poison ivy, Marinate, Ann Takamaki, futaba sakura, cerebella,bloody, Mai and shiranui.

Clerk: Let see for these little things? How is one copper for every pair sound?

Customer: yeah sure you got yourself a deal.

Clerk: hehe splendid, thanks come again.

then see the four heroines and their party as the customer moves out of the way.

Clerk: welcome sir and mam.

Nastuko pulls out a load of orange torn balloons to the table.

Natsuko: how much for all of these?

Clerk: oh uh… orange balloons ay? Looks like 20 of them by my count, how does 1 copper sound?

Zack: oye, don't try it pal.

Naostuki: we heard you offer the last guy 2.

Koan: no fair.

Clerk: did I now? I don't remember, you must understand I do have a business to run.

Zack and naostuki smirk each other.

Zack: really?

Naostuki: is that so?

Zack grab him as naostuki show her cape hidden of orange biter as zack grab one to show it as the clerk's face.

Zack: do you think these will fetch a better price then?

Naostuki: they're quite lively.

Austin: careful they have taste of flesh

The clerk screams as the little biters are all over him.

Austin: don't take this personal, a term is " the customer is always right" it helps make business good.

Koan: and we in business hahahaha!

Naostuki: is it personal, is it maybe some reason you have for hating us?

Clerk: okay fine! I give up! Get these things off of me!

Naostuki: then we have a deal.

Zack: nice doing business with you then.

Aniri: a bit discount will help.

Isono: try anything funny it'll be worse than bite marks got it?

Clerk: right consider it done ,as munch i like to refuse . the exchange of money for goods have nothing to do with any crimes you may or may not have commited

Hakl: So spread the rumor to merchants, if any traitors have a problem and in our way , it won't be good.

Clerk: don't you worry, I'll tell everybody.

Zack: and don't forget the guardian and the party.

Clerk: guardian heroes? Wait a minute-

The three boys summon their weapons and in their armor surprise the clerk so much.

Clerk: n-n-no way…..

They shift back and walk away with the girls, then they stop at a weapon shop to pay the guy then left off, Zack turns at Lupusregina beta playing the orange biter.

Zack: Lupusregina there not toys.

Lupusregina beta: awe, but they're so cute.

Zack: (sigh) okay, you can keep one.

Lupusregina beta: yay! Thank you master!

Koan: Say Harley, why did you become my maid?

Harley quinn: because mista K, i thought you like it since you're my joker.

Koan: hehehe yeah. (stomach growl) food.

Austin: I don't think this place has any tasty food.

Koan: koan find food!

Koan sniffed as he ran the animal into the forest.

Austin: that's koan for ya.

Hako: So Austin, how did Ben happen to make you heroes?

Austin: Well Zack was first and I was last, let say koan tough time people mistake him for a villain and amnesia. You should've seen his battle with Zack, a titan vs a beast. It was a major tie.

Hako: I see, so I was wondering, if the guardians I mean you guys will train us, what does your legendary weapons can work the same as ours?

Austin: yes of aliens version but we do have other different types of them without the aliens and same with your weapons too. Also I have info of the king's wife and second little daughter, surprisingly there is the opposite of that trash and bitch, meaning here innocent and good but not yet aware of Melromarc and Myn's action yet sooner or later.

Hako: hmm.

Austin: trust me, under my wing, you will be fare more smarter then that dumb brother of yours.

Hako:( smile and hug him) sure is austy!

Zack: (turn natsuko) and you show them that your shield is not weak beside without a shield they're absolutely defenseless.

Natsuko: yeah

Zack:( turn inoso) and your brother's idoiotic think he like to be solo but he need to learn the power of an untied team, which you have and know well.

Zack: i know

Koan is looking for food in the forest as aniri, pinkie and harley bring out some good snacks as they call koan.

Pinkie: koany! Oh koany! (make a whistle)

Koan pops out the bushes with his cat ears and cat tail wiggle.

Aniri: (gasp) A KITTY!

Aniri shows koan the rootbeer snacks to get his attention.

Aniri: here kitty kitty.

Koan then jumps in then eating his snack and meows like a cat as he rubs his head to her while purring.

Aniri: aw, (hugs his head) aren't you such a cutey!

Lupusregina then in behind zack then patted his head as the wolf ear came out and his tail waggy while panting like a dog.

Lupusregina beta: well~, you're a handsome wolf master~.

Nastuko and Inoso couldn't resist the cuteness of Zack as they petted his stomach as he lay down as he barked like a dog.

Austin: (chuckle a little)yeah that-( twilight smirk) twi don't you dare.

Petted his back as Austin's eyes closed like a reptile tail as he was enjoying it.

Twilight: adorable.

Ruby: I know! Zacky! Come get the chicken! Get the chicken (use her scythe with a chicken while making chicken noises)

Zack tries to catch it and makes ruby giggle.

Timeskip

They went to the forest around to chill and natsuko put the leaves on her shield to make a new shield.

Natsuko: oh wow.

Austin: Seems you made a new shield.

Natsuko: Yeah, say zack, do you and your brothers have more types of your weapons?

Zack: Yeah , and also the aliens have an evolutionary form .

Austin: only to level up more a bit then it be unlocked like the game.

Nastuko touches the plant as it increases.

Natsuko: I can improve plant quality, I have an idea.

Zack: what is it?

Natsuko: let's head to the medicine shop.

As the heroes and heroine along their party went to a medicine shop to sell the herbs, then after they went to a bar as they began to eat some food.

Austin: Why are we eating here again?

?: oh great shield hero.

Then a group of guys behind them.

Guy 1: we'll join your party if you want.

Guy 3: yeah thank your lucky stars your fine ass is safe with us.

Natsuko: sorry I'm taken and already have a party.

Zack: if you guys bother to join let discuss terms and up front.

Guy 3: hehe sure thing!

Austin: you get like, performance, had a clue what it is?

Guy 2: no not a clue!

They laugh.

Koan: means you chumps get requests from me and my brother along the heroine are leaders.

Nastuko: we get forty percent. We'll split up among you guys in our description.

Zack: not do nothing you won't get jack.

Guy 1: what the hell? That means you guys get a while hair up your ass you gonna keep it all yourself!

Aniri: you can cut the crap.

Hako: Just say you try to rob us.

Inoso: let's discuss this outside shall we?

Guy 3: hehe sure do ladies and then we can have some fun together and ditch these losers.

They went outside as then natsuko summoned a gravattack shield that was the shape of earth crust with little spike and the middle core.

Hako summoned the captain 's skull crossbow, a crossbow pirate ship with a bone sword-like arrow blade.

Inoso summoned a swampfire shield, a vine like with wrapped up flame like thorn, handle is black and the body has an open red flower flame like.

Aniri summoned a Knightpodiae lance that is almost club-like but the lance shape of a hard brown shell armor tip and have spikes at every angle separate.

Guy 2: what the?!

Guy3: hey where did you get those?!

Naostuko smirks as she waves it and the three guys float up in mid air and orbit around her.

Natsuko: you three should back off.

Inoso: or this happens.

Send muck to their face, fire bone arrow on their butt as they scream and aniri whammed them sent them flying.

Koan: nice hit.

Austin: impressive shot.

Zack: also natsuko despite having a party needs an assist.

?: looks like you could use some help, but seems okay.

They turn to a small man wearing a suit, mustache, glasses and top hat.

?: it clear you don't have any, what luck I have exactly what you need.

Natsuko: And you are?

?: oh how rude of me, (tip his hat) my name is Beloukas the slave trader, and I have something you're might be looking for.

Austin: such as?

Beloukas: follow me oh great book guardian, you and the claw and the gauntlet will be surprised on what I have in stock, I might have something for the other heroes as well.

Koan: okie dokie!

He leads the group to a large tent that is almost like a circus.

Beloukas: right this way.

Show off the many monsters he has to offer in cages, some of the monsters. And some demi humans and some beasts and others.

Austin: a slave trading business? I guess someone made a law that slavery is a good thing.

Beloukas: indeed my orange boy.

Austin: alao how do you know who my brother and I are as the Guardian heroes?

Beloukas: Let's just say I spotted three women running around a few days ago, and the rumors can spread very fast around here.

Austin: I see.

As they looked around at the creatures in cages.

Austin: hmm, so tell us Beloukas, some beast who may have humanoid but not completely for a full beast, as what I learning from demi human as their are human sort of, but with some feature such as animal, mythical, you name it, which I take you have some them around your work right?

Beloukas: perilously, guess they left the part of you being knowledgeable, they're called demi-humans and I would cut a deal by offering your friend there another slave, for your brother and the heroine for the price of one gold.

Austin: we'll see what you got, then it'll be a deal.

Beloukas: splendid! I have lots to show you.

Koan: as long there chaos hahahahahaha

They walk around as natsuko and koan look at the cage as he removes the cover to see a little girl with a ragged dress, she has long, unmanaged hair and a dirty cloth gown, fluffy dog-like ears and an averagely sized bushy tail.

Koan: raccoon dog girl? So cute!

Zack is looking around the cages.

Zack: hmm i wonder which?

Then he spotted a girl who is chain and has long dark silverish hair and fox airs, wearing a rag dress and red silver eyes.

Zack: interesting.

Austin looked around then spotted a girl with blond hair and red eyes, having a combination Phoenix and dragon wings, wearing rags as well.

Austin: a phoenix dragoness? No way.

Zack: Well boys we hit the jackpot.

Koan: hotdog!

Austin: I'll say.


	2. shield 2

Hako, aniri, and Inoao are looking for slaves of there own as Austin, Koan, Naostuko and Zack found theirs.

Koan then sniffing around, smell of a chimera, he found a girl with long white hair and indigo eyes but she's wearing tattered clothes.

He see her dragon wings along of a demonic mixed goat and dragon horns and a snake tail and her hair on her forehead went back, claws, she glared at him with a growling try to pounce but still in a cage as koan didn't flinch of the jumpscare.

Koan:(grin) oh my bap, who is this adorable one?

Beloukas: ah, you have a keen eye my boy, this here is a rare find indeed, a chimira demi-human.

she glared at beloukas that try to slash him but still in her cage makes her growling.

Beloukas: she is rather hostile when we found her, took a few men to subdue her, but if you think you can control her, be my guest claw hero.

Austin: say Beloukas, could you tell me about this one?

He walk up to the girl.

Ausitn: and I know she using an illusion hiding herself to not be pick.

Then her illusion wear off to show her true appearance, she has long orange bottom reddish hair and has orange red eyes.

Austin: she seem the combination of a phoenix and dragon, what way you and your men capture this one?

Beloukas: Well my book hero, she was unconscious we found her but her flames was too hot,so we use an anti ankle shackle ,one of our troops have a horrible burn like going near magma. They say a phoenix's fire and dragon's fire make it a strong combination and this one here fire is blue and when she wakes up she is cold to anyone and not to speak to but friendly when we fed her sometime.

Austin: I see, so they have magic? That's why you have those anti ankle shackle to prevent her to escape? Cuz I only senses two of a kind like her.

Beloukas: these 3 are a rare sub species of the demi human, we called them mythical demi humans, sometime as a kid or grown up to any of their age as a teenager can unlocked what magic they born with and possessed mythical beast abilites to match with it, if some coonenct or relate to like some of demons or angels.

Austin: hmm, interesting.

Zack then looked at the demi human fox.

Zack: a kistune…

Beloukas: ah a finest and the most rare creature.

Zack: how you got her?

Beloukas: it's a strangest thing, she just appeared just today.

Zack: she did?

Beloukas: why yes, but I've heard these types of Demi-humans before, but there history remains a mystery.

Zack: let me see( he sniff at her) i see. Well do of kistune this one use illusion but physic to fool mind but not very plan. As it seem like you got her but it seem someone try to capture her. in her memories she use one of her abilites and magic to gut down over 50 elite mage who was order by someone to kill her.

Beloukas: ah. I see, that explain it was easy capturing this one, it use the illusion and magic trying to block my mind but failed do of passing out.

Zack: and using her illusion hide her appearance.

As her illuison wears off, she has long black messy hair and blue eyes just like his

Zack: so cute.

Koan came close to the chimera girl, she look at him not afraid but sniff him a lot.

Koan: yellow! Me am koan, what yours?

?: Lisanalla.

Koan: cool!

She notice the symbol of the nemetrix make her eyes wide.

Lisanalla: a-are you the red beast?

Koan: yes, i am.

Lisanalla: u-um…

Koan: no need to be afraid, me koan want to pick you as part of the family.

She made a big smile as koan returned with an even bigger one, Austin looked at the little girl on the cage.

Austin: i heard a myth of a pheonix dragon but to think a first time seeing one in real person, what is your name? My name is austin.

?: m-my name is Kazane.

Austin: i see.

She sniff her and see the symbol of his megatrix even smell something deep within him.

Kazane: are you a dragon?

Austin: technically long story, add genetic d.n.a of a dragon of being part mutant so , kinda yeah.

Kazane: t-that symbol on your wrist.

Austin: oh my megatrix? What about it?

Kazane: a-are you the orange dragon?

Austin: yes and the book hero too.

Kazane: um, mr Austin, is it alright?

Austin: yes. Just austin.

Kazane: um, can I join you?

Austin: (smile) of course, i was curious to ask you the same thing.

She made a smile. Zack crouched down to the girls eye level.

Zack: i have to indeed you got some interesting illusion, my name is zack orion, (crouch down) what's yours?

?: Yimo xan.

Zack: i see

She senses something about him and see his ultramateix symbol.

Yimo xan: are you the blue destroyer?

Zack: of course, would you like to join with me?

Then she give a bow to him.

Zack: huh?

Yimo xan: would gladly join you.

Koan went back with nastuko to look at the racon dog demi human.

Beloukas: mam over here.

Nastuko turn at him pointing the cage with his cane.

Beloukas: I recommend this one for a high class madam such as yourself.

The shield heroine walks up to see werewolf beast with a collar on his neck.

Beloukas: it's a level 75.

Nastuko:_ that's almost 20 times my level._

Koan: hmmm.

Nastuko: now much you want it?

Beloukas: well it's highly capable in battle and fairly rare, how's 15 gold pieces?

Koan: you have an expensive but that well she can't afford?

Beloukas: indeed, you gonna one of my best customers, I got a nose for these things, so I gotta make sure you develops a keen eye if you catch my drift dear madam, well now. Since you seen my best let me ask you a question, exactly what kind of slave your in a market for?

Nastuko: one is cheap and obedient to work.

Koan: and part of a family and a friend.

Beloukas: in other words a Demi-human, your three guardian friends have chosen some of the rare ones but I cut a deal of you all having the slaves for 2 gold pieces.

Koan: indeed

Beloukas: these munch aren't suited in combat or manual labor.

Nastuko: doesn't matter, if I need them in battle I train them.

Koan: also not leave as people, it will help upgrade you more of your shield, I know a perfect demi human, follow me.

She followed him as he leads to the raccoon dog demi human.

Koan: this one.

Beloukas: theses are the cheapest slave I can offer you, other then dead ones of course.

Nastuko:(look at the demi human racoon dog) raised your head.

Koan:(walk up to her and crouch down) hey there. (smile)

She coughing then looked at nastuko and koan

Beloukas: that mangy sick as a dog and a couple of spokes show to a cartwheel, I'm having a hell of a time with her myself, you see her previous owner loved his torture. She's not long for this world I suggest something else.

Koan: nope, this one perfect.

Nastuko: I decide, she'll do I'll take this one.

This frighten the raccoon dog demi human but then looked at koan who smile softly and see his nemetrix symbol. She calmed down a little.

Koan: hi there, (grin and eye smile) are you ready to feel better and join the family to have a stupendous adventure.

She nodded.

Koan: hotdog!

Isono, aniri and hako look around finding there own slaves, they spotted a demi humans. wolf girl with grey hair and yellow eyes, a girl with reddish crimson wings and purple eyes, and a leopard girl with blue eyes and they all wear rags clothes and there all asleep.

Aniri: ooh, look at these three.

Hako: so cute.

Isono: i know.

The three demi human begin to wake up to look at them.

Hako: don't worry.

Aniri: we're not gonna hurt ya.

Isono: what's your name?

?: Mandy.

?: Lucy.

?: Shade.

Aniri: wanna come with us?

They nodded, belacus walked over to the end and presented a plate with some liquid and a dagger for the demi humans as koan keeping Lisanalla from preventing her to not attack belacus.

Koan: easy, easy.

Austin: this one is pretty wild try to attack you huh?

Belacus: it's just business here, now I need a sample of your blood, but one at a time if you please

The hero and heorine use the knife for their blood on the cups.

Beloukas: let's begin.

The raccoon girl seem afraid as she and shade behind koan, lucy and kazane his behind austin and yimo and many hid behind zack.

Austin: easy you two.

Zack: is alright.

Koan: no need to be afraid.

Aniri: come on.

The slave trader pained the curse markers on there chest, it glows purple make 7 demi human grunt in pain so munch.

Nastuko: what was that?

Beloukas: nothing to worry about, that slave crest on there chest makes it impossible for them to defy the you heroes and heroine.

Then the Intel appeared on the heroines and heroes vision, it said contract and more.

Austin: hmm, companion.

Beloukas: well you certain know your stuff.

The four hrosewoman looked on their demi human partners.

Austin: (pull out two gold coins) here you go, two gold pieces, (pull another one out) and one for your troubles.

Beloukas: well very nice and honor to meet you gaurdians.

Nastuko: now then, i guess i suppose to know your name right?

She coughing then koan patted her back.

Koan: what name?

?: I'm called...raphtaila.

Nastuko: raphtaila huh?

Koan: okay, Lisanalla and raphtaila, hop on koan's back (crouch down)

Ralphtalia: u-um…

Koan: is okay

Lisanalla and raphtaila hop on his back to his fur frame as comfy.

Isono pick up mandy, aniri pick up mm shade and hako pick up lucy to give them a ride. The boys did the same with their demi human.

Austin: okay up you go.

Zack: let give girls some nice outfits.

Beloukas: I look forward to your next visit.

Koan: hotdog! Let's go show our party our new members!

As then they walk off he tipped his hat a little.

Beloukas: you sure this is the right thing to do madams?

Koan: hotdog! Let's go show our party our new members!

As then they walk off.

Beloukas: hehe so the heodine really choose them? I'm just getting goosebumps thinking about it and interesting of the guardians do to them.

**Timeskip**

The boys and the four heroine introduce their demi human to their party , they went to the weapon shop.

Guy: well we'll, you three just be the three guardians, nice to meet you

Zack: I'm zack the leader also gauntlet hero, and these are my brother austin the book hero and koan the claw hero.

Austin: hi.

Koan: yellow!

Guy: nice to meet you, my name is erhard.

Austin: nice to meet you sir.

Koan: and these our party groups and new friends.

Erhad: (turn tbe demi humans) what with them?

Nastuko: takes silver alright?

The heroes, heroine and their party group wait for them to change their new outfita. The seven demi humans came out with new outfit and some armor.

Mai: aw! You girls look so cute!

The seven demi humans came out with new outfit and some armor.

Nastuko: took you long enough.

Zack: be nice

Nastuko: okay.

Zack: if you be nice,(smile) I'll give you my own shield that is absolute defense.

This caught her interesting, very big.

Nastuko: are you sure?

Zack: would i ever lie to you? I mean it is the sky boom shield.

Nastuko: okay!

Raphtaila: k-koan right?

Koan: yebba! What is it raphtly?

Raphtalia: u-um…

Koan: you can tell me.

Raphtaila: i-is true t-that your the red beast? I-i heard amazing l-legend about you.

Koan: yep that's me! (petted her head) your so cute!

She blushed red making her more cute.

Raphtaila: (smile) thank you.

Lisanalla: are you part beast?

Koan: every beast there is even mythical beast.

His legs shift goat, dragon wings, lion arms, dragon and goat horn mixed and a snake tail.

Koan: ta da!

Lisanalla: whoa…

Lucy: so it is true.

Koan shift back.

Zack: okay demi humans, it time to help and level you up and including with your partners.

Austin: lets start small for you girls, then we'll go bigger.

Zack: lupusregina, passed down there weapons.

She bowed and pull out seven little weapons and gave them to the girls.

Zack: nastuko, show them there small targets.

She nodded and pull out an orange balloon, she passed it down to zack, koan, Austin, aniri, isono and hako.

Koan: you girls must use your knife in order to attack and defeat these small balloon creatures.

This scared the little girls.

Aniri: I know you girls are scared but we're helping you to be strong.

Hako: we help you so you protect us and you'll help us protect you girls as well.

Isono: practice take time, so do your best, I know your stronger with your heart to be brave.

This calmed the girls, as so each of them held there knife to get turn thrust to hit the balloons but raphtaila is scared.

Nastuko: I want you to stab this thing.

Raphatila: n-no...

Koan: please raphtaila, I know you can do it.

This still scared Ralphalia.

Nastuko: that's an order.

Then her slave crest start to spark as raphatila grunt in pain.

Nastuko: your only hurting yourself by refusing, now do it

Koan: focus raphtaila, aim for the right spot, I know you can, push it!

She charge in then stab the orange balloon and it pop, then koan caught her.

Koan: there we go.

Each of the demi humans level up and so do their partners.

Austin: alright, good first kill, lets work up and you girls will be power houses.

Zack: each of our party group along will help you little girls level up in no times.

Koan: as a reward! Let's go grabs some grubs.

Pinkie pie: me three!

Marinate: same here.

Zack: then lets go.

Austin: thanks for the gear erhad.

Koan: here's a tip! (pull out a bag of diamond and gold from his fur frame)

Erhad: no problem, come back here any time to by something.

As so the heroes and heroine is walking around then they see a guy with a demi human carry stuff to the carriage.

Guy: hey get a move on, move it you stinkin demi!

Koan:(fur frame's twitch a bit) koan be right back.(walk off)

Austin: (opens his book) three… two… one… (heard a bang noise) there it is, (turn a page) hmm, this is interesting.

Hako: what is it?

Austin: I can call any different type of creature of allies up to three of them, now I can able to call up to gigantic creature since my level is currently 39.

Zack: well to me let say is a surprise and complicated, but koan as well.

Koan dusted his hands as a bruised and hurt man.

Demi human girl: thank you mr. red beast.

Koan: anytime,(pick up the stuff to throw it to the man) this time you do it, if I senses how you mistreated, I wont hold back, understood?

Guy: y-y-yes sir!

Koan:(Walk off) let's eat.

They walk to find a place to eat but the sign said "we don't serve demi-human"

zack then snap his fingers, make the sign burn into ashes.

Zack: lets head in.

as they enter in, everyone see the guardian heroes, the shield heroine and the other heroine as well.

Guy 23: its the shield hero

Girl 4: who are those three?

Guy 9: I don't know.

Girl 2: wait could they be the guardians?

As so on they sat on the table.

Nastuko: can we get something to eat here.

Guy: huh? yeah be right there.

Nasutko: give us the cheapest lunch you got here.

Aniri: and the demi humans, have the same what the kids having.

Guy: okay that'll be 50 coppers.

The boys pull out a bag of money.

Austin: will this do?

Guy: yeah, thanks.

He walk away as they wait for their order.

Raphtaila: why?

Nastuko: why what? You don't want that?

Rahptaila:(shake her head) no, why you give to me and everyone?

Nastuko: I don't know cuz you look like you wanna try it I guess.

Koan: what she try to say is, your our friends, we cant leave you all hungry. (petted her head) beside is on me and my brothers.

Arini: are you sure?

Austin: well of course, let say we are gentlemen and we respect it

zack: it what we do

the heroines smile of how gold their hearts are, there food arrived and they started eating.

koan: yummy food! Smell like puddin! (smash his face to the food and eat it)

Austin: interesting flavors.

Zack: good thing we connect this so we can taste the flavor.

Isono: can you do that me, nastuko, hako and aniri?

Austin: yeah, we can't just sit by and let this type of thing happen.

hako: thanks

Lisanalla: this is great! Been a while since I ate good food like my old kingdom.

Austin: kingdom?

Yimo: what you mean kingdom?

Lisanalla: well, let me tell you, I am the princess of the chimira demi-human.

Yimo: is you?!

Kazane: I heard very munch their kingdom is chimera who are rare rank of the mythical hemi human, that why your so familiar.

Nastuko: how you end up like this?

Lisanalla: well, it wasn't the waves but we able to stand and fight but...there was a very powerful dragon, so powerful you can imagine. his heartless, dark ,cruel and so corruption that bring nothing but disaster, he and his army...he took form of a human and a dragon..as the legend tell he the one who made the waves.

Yimo: wait a minute….

Shade: you don't mean...

Raphtaila: I-I-is him?

Lisanalla: yes, dung the corrupt dragon god, the bringer of despair.

Zack and Austin silent along koan who still eating.

Isono: dung?

Arini: who's that?

Nastuko: say guys, you seem quiet of it.

Austin: is because we encountered dung, from our world.

Zack: he's our enemy we face.

This shocked him greatly.

Lucy: you face him?!

Koan: (clean his face) dung here, like us but except, I guess he a threat to every world he travel.

Isono: so what happen to him?

Shade: i heard he vanished and that the last time we saw him from 3 years.

Austin: he's dead, we and ben killed him.

Kazane: you guys killed him?

Yimo: amazing.

Lisanalla: no one has ever slay him before.

Austin: yeah and lets say we was his project.

Nastuko: what you mean?

Austin show his left arm turn into base form, zack show his right arm turn ghost form and koan's skin turn red and his eyes black and yellow pupil along red horn a bit.

Hako: woah.

Zack: you see dung and his subordinate did this to us along killed of our parents and alongn z's and k's little sisters.

Shocked them.

Zack: dung's girlfriend jennifer who the reason koan gone mad and ruin, along made us mutant and me...well i died become a half alive and half dead and undead. He torture and experiment us to eied over and over again.

Nastuko: _I'm going to kill that slut!_

Aniri:_ no one will make him sad again!_

Hako: _oh Austin._

Isono: _when I meet her, she's a corps._

Austin: koan and i never know who are real parents was, zack wonder what happen to his mom when she left.

Koan: after i gone mad me kill jennifer.

The boys turn back to normal.

Then rahptaila, Lisanalla and shade hugged koan, kazane and lucy hugged austin, and mandy and yimo hugged zack.

Zack and Koan: huh?

Austin: hmm?

Kazane: I give you a hug.

Austin: i see.

Hako: did you broken by a girl?

Austin: well more or less, one but there was an abusive step dad.

Hako tighten her fist.

Austin: anyway dung make us mutants. I'm a articifal mutant particles and dragon, koan is something as an apperance of a demon and zack, well an articifal ghost as same with a little like i am and koan is.

Zack: we thank ben, who help us and show us the way of being true hero.

Nastuko: zacky.

Zack: yeah?

Isono: is this alice girl alive?

Zack: yeah?

Nastuko and Inoao: she'll be dead.

Zack: thanks.

Aniri: so how you kill jennifer koany?

Koan: koan impale jennifer with my hand, right through her heart.

Aniri: can you do myn next?

Koan: hmm, not worth it but ...in the future chapters of this, let say she get worst and including (grin wider) hehhe a trial.

Aniri: okay.

Austin: after we finish our lunch we'll get you girls to fight mushrooms for you girls to upgrade your weapons.

Zack: same us , you see there is different style and weapon version of ours.

Koan: you demi humans can help level ups and inclduing defend yourself whenever lost a weapons.

**Timeskip**

They all went out and begin their training, team rwby, Shigure, harley, Akane, Kaede and the bunnies helping the demi humans and the four heroine of training skills of fighting, weapons that help defense, and more. Which help level them up as the boys is improving themselves and many different they unlocked and collect to level up at 44.

Housekke and Kaede shows one of there cooking she have save and enough for everybody, the demi humans was getting close and felt happy with their new family.

The four horsewoman look at the weapon they got is new from the mushrooms and other monsters.

Aniri: this is incredible.

Hako: i know right?

Nastuko: blending ability huh? That might come in handy.

Raphtaila: mistress ma'am, who are you? And who are you really?

Nastuko: I am a hero, the sheild heroine.

Aniri: same with ua, I'm the lance heroine along isono the blade heroine and hako the crossbow heroine.

Zack: and you know me and my brother the guardian heroes. But you seem to recognize what koan is too.

Raphtalia: wait, do you mean he seven cardinal and the three guardian heroes?

Austin: that's right.

Kazane: oh wow!

Then raphtaila went to hugged koan with a happy smile.

Koan: hahahaha! (petted her head) yes is yellow to meet you too! Just call us our names.

She then start to cough.

nastuko:(give a grass shape cup) drink this, is a medicine I blended, apparently it cure light cold, drink it.

She begin to drink it and spit it out.

Raphtaila: is so bitter.

Koan: I know, is how medicine are, so keep drink it and i'll give you a sweet candy if you finished it.

She give a nod and stat to drink and try not to spit it out.

Koan: good girl

Then later at night everyone asleep except the heorine and the gaurdian heroes.

Koan notice raphtaila is having a nightmare then got up

Raphtaila:( tearing) NO !

As everyone waking up of her shouting.

Raphtaila: there dead ! There dead !

Nastuko: what's wrong ? Just calm down, everything okay.

Koan: shh shh , there there

Raphtalia; my mother, my father there both gone

Koan: ( petting her hair and hug her) i know .

Zack: austin, hako, poison ivy and twi. i want you five to go with nastuko to get more mdecine ingredient at the shop by tomorrow.

Austin: (pull out a rubber glove) very well.

Zack: dude, rubber gloves really?

Austin: what?

Zack: (sigh and faceplam) just do it.

Austin: okay, okay.

The next day.

Austin, twilight, nastuko, hako and poison ivy is at the shop working on the medicine and how munch along tools.

The demi-humans see other humans playing ball.

Koan: you girls wanna ball like that?

This surprised them.

Zack: want one?

Raphtalia: um, no, I don't want one.

But her tail wagged instead as to the other deni-humans.

Koan: oh? But you seem excited. (pull out many colorful ball from his fur frame and same with zack from his pockets) there plenty for everybody.

This made the girls smile.

As each of them holding their own ball.

Raphtaila then get on top of koan make Lisanalla pouted.

Lisanalla: no fair! I wanna ride on him too!

Zack: come on, we're burning daylight.

Koan: let have a little fun.

Zack: alright then (turn to see austin, nastuko, hako, twilight and posion ivy) hey guys, how it go?

Austin: we have enough herbs and made some medicine for the entire group.

Zack: that's good to hear.

Poison ivy: (leans onto austin) we also experimented with some of the plants around here.

Koan: perfect! Now back to training.

As so on the group begin the next training, as the boys start to teach the heroines new fighting techniques and the party group's help as well, the next is teaching the demi human in their next level with their weapons.

Zack: good , less test something else

as then a rabbit came in as koan quickly grab it.

Koan: quick Raphtalia! Kill it!

As she begin to hesitate.

Raphtalia: I-I, I hate blood.

She start to be scared, As then curse begin to shocked her as she grunt in pain.

Zack: please do it, i know you can!

Nastuko: listen good, if you cant fight then I'm not take care of you, anymore you got me? There's a wave coming that could end everything. I have to strong as possible before we are all wipe out.

Koan: you have to defend, fight for what right and stand to be strong, do it for those who care you and they care for you in your heart! Be like what heroes can do! Fight for what right!

Then, Ralphtalia start to feel determined She use her knife as to slash the rabbit as some blood spi on her.

Koan: (smile and petted her head) good job, koan proud of you.

Ralphtalia: th-thank you.

Koan: (smile) no problem, keep this up and your parents be so proud.

She smile more then hug him as she blush and felt her heart beat of kept looking at him.

Raphtaila: _thank you, so much. What is this feeling, could it be..._

Nastuko: _this is reality, not a game...i want to live...so there nothing to do but fight._

As they went back to the weapon shop Erhan as as the heroes along their party came, nastuko give give him a sack.

Nastuko: what kind of weapon i can get for that?

Erhan: well, time to come give the little misses a real sword then, one of the short sight can plain start. (pick up a small sword) here's a nice little item, preown iron short sword.

Austin: you know any village we can travel?

Erhan: with all your stuff? The only place to come in mind is to a small village called lute.

As then they travel to the village lute to see the clirk, show bunny fur.

Zack: how munch?

Clirk: I say bout two silvers give a take or a copper.

Koan: I see.

Aniri: know any money that be earn quickly?

Clirk: well now that you mention it, the orc are coming out of the mines out side of here eill make you a desent about but...

Aniri: but what?

Clerk: ever since the first waves came, it become home for dangerous monsters, these days nobody wanted to go near that place.

Nastuko: monsters huh?

Clerk: I don't know our summoning heroes are doing, if you ask me it isn't munch.

Austin: lets say those idiots are clouded with glory and nothing else.

Posion ivy: which is why we'll take it from here.

While inside the shed, the four heroine check out their weapons after finding some ordinary items near a shed.

Hako: hmm, let see...effect and skills.

Nastuko summon a rope shield, aniri have a rock lance, hako have a silver and gold crossbow and isono have a metal blade.

Nastuko: well that's pretty boring, a rope shield?

Isono: let not jump in conclusion yet.

Aniri: looks can be deceiving, like my rock lance.

Nastuko: true.

Hako: let's test it out.

Nastuko: okay, (stands up) **AIR STRIKE SHIELD! **

Isono: **METAL BLADE!**

Aniri: **LANCE PIERCE!**

Hako: **STRIKE ARROW! **

Then a large green holographic shield appeared in front of the shield heroine.

Isono have A blue holographic blade glowing blade a bit big.

Aniri have a red energy lance all six of then floating around her

Hako have a yellow and big energy arrows in a circle pattern floating.

Austin, Koan and Zack applauded with there four horsewoman.

Austin: very impressive you four.

The four heorine jump to see them.

Hako: oh hey guys, and thanks.

Austin: we came to give you an update on the mines we're going to venture in, but we see your doing well with your weapons.

Koan: you'll be close of level 20 or 34.

Zack: let's go.

The the heroes and their party groups with the heroine and demi humans walking inside the mine and koan held the torch.

Austin: the monsters are at the inner mine at the crystal cavern, but somehow, I'm sensing something… familiar.

Koan: yeah me too, Z do you?

Zack: yeah.

Hako: something wrong?

Austin: theres something ahead of us, and it feels dark.

Zack: be alert, it may expected us here.

Lucy: whoa…

Nastuko: we're here.

Kazane: well, let's begin.

Austin: hand me what pick ax Kazane if you please.

Kazane: sure.

She handed the pick ax to him and he start looking around for a cluster of crystals/ore and found some, when he got to work hitting the rock around the ore. After a few more hits the ore was loose enough to be pulled out.

Austin: hmm, these are good enough.

He then start to smell something.

Austin: … dose anyone smell that?

Koan: we got trouble.

They turn to hear growling Raphtaila begin to fear, she recognize the monster ahead to the group, coming out of the shadows is a Orthrus.

Austin: a two head dog, Orthrus, (open his book) looks like we'll get something out of this.

Then something hit austin sent to the ground.

Hako: austy!

Austin: man what hit me- (got up and eyes wide) impossible.

Everyone heard a thud noise, the demi humans, party group and the boys are shocked coming is a dungle beast, a big golaith.

Austin: a dungle Golaith.

Lucy: n-no way

Shade: this is one of his army.

Mandy: and that means...

Kazane: h-he's b-back?

Austin: I'm afraid so

Zack: dung has return.

Goliath: heh, heh, heh, well, well look what we have here.

Then came with him are 16 goliaths groups.

Goliath: it's been to long boys.

Zack: oh really, I thought it was shorter then this.

Austin: I guess some of his loyalest have got him back.

Golaith: sleeping to long make it all the time for his return.

Zack: shit, we take out the golaiths, nastuko you and rahptaila take down the two head mutt.

Nastuko: got it!

The boys slap their trix, Zack transformed into P. Swampfire, Austin transformed into Crystal knight and Koan transformed into crabdozder.

Kazane: WHOA!

P swampfire: **POSITIVE SWAMPFIRE!**

Crystal knight: **CRYSTAL KNIGHT!**

Crabdozer:( roaring) **CRABDOZER!**

Hako: I know this isn't a game, BUT HOLY CRAP!

Crystal knight: yeah we can transformed.

Crabdozer: aniri, wanna ride me?

Aniri: hell yeah!

Aniri jump on his back.

Aniri: hi ho koany!

Crystal knight slammed his fist to make crystal shards pillars hit and impale each of them. Crabzoder charging ramming them while aniri using her lance to hit and smack each of them. The party group fight along the demi-human as well, isono slashing each of them and p. swampfire shoot fireballs at the dungle goliath.

Kazane unleashed a strong flames and yimo unleashed an ice frozen the enemy and Lisanalla growl then attack the big goliath as he scream got slash by her claws.

Hako then change her bow to shoot each of them down as crystal knight begin shooting shards from his fist to aim them all down.

Hako: now, COME ON OUT! **CROSSBOW JACK O WRECKERN!**

Her bow change as the arms are brown roots being hold by a green vine and the base is a pumpkin.

Hako: hey dungle golatihs!

They turn at her

Hako: trick or treat!

She fired vine arrow of jack o lantern symbol burst on fire, hit the dungle beast cuases a munch explosion.

Then isono wield her sword up.

Isono: **BLADE OF FEEDBACK!**

Her blade now black and a bit with battery parts, she hit it to make a whip like. She sent an electric energy slash waves to cut them to pieces.

Aniri: **LANCE OF AMORPETIRA!**

Her lance now Crystal and metal like with a bat like symbol with a tip blade a little.

She swing it to sent crystal shards and sent a sonic waves at the enemy.

**With nastuko and raphtaila**

Nastuko is blocking with her rope shield as ralphtalia is a little scared.

The dog bit nastuko's shoulder as blood.

Nastuko: raphtaila! You got to kill it! Grab your sword and kill it! Do it now!

Raphtaila: i can't.

Nastuko: if I die then you'll die too!

Ralphtalia: please don't!

Natsuko: hurry up and kill it! Thats an order, do it now!

Then curse shock her as she felt pain remember her parent's death by the waves and dung's army.

Nastuko: alright then, just forget it, if you cant fight then get the hell out of here or stay.

Raphtaila: what? And that be just, that be just...like my parents.

Nastuko: hurry up! Run!

Raphtaila: miss I can't! I can't do this! No! Don't leave me, don't leave me no!

She charged in to jump as slash the dogs as she about to get her.

Nastuko: **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!**

The hologrhic shiled hold it down.

Nastuko: now raphtaila!

She thrust her sword to kill it.

Nastuko: nice job kid.

They level up from their fight.

She panting then turn to see koan and zack run up.

Koan: raphtaila!

Zack: nastuko! Are you two alright?

Nastuko: y-yeah, just a little hurt, but I'll be fine.

Zack: let me fix that(touch her shoulder to heal her wounds all good) there, good as new.

Nastuko: thanks.

Koan: you did well raphtaila.

Raphtaila: thank you koan, c-can I see your form? Since you explain how it happen to you.

Nastuko: me too zack.

Zack and koan look each other then nodded, zack turn to his ghost formed and koan transformed into his mutant form that look like a demon.

Nastuko: woah, (touch his chest) no pulse.

Raphtaila: koan, why did dung do this to you? You and your brother suffer enough.

Koan: we ask ourselves that question.

Zack: I'm surprise nastuko that your not afraid of this form.

Koan: same with you raphtaila, even you accept me even I'm madness?

They hugged the two.

Nasutko: I don't care, your still who you are and I accept it.

Raphtaila: m-me too, you maybe insane but your so kind and sweet, you healing my heart and I wanna heal yours, I wanna help and protect you.

Koan and zack smile as they turn back to normal.

Zack: thanks.

Koan: it means a lot to us, also here's your reward my brave lil raccoon dog. (tickling her)

She start to laugh a little then a lot.

Koan:(raised her up as she laughing) you'll be the best in no time.

Raphtaila: k-koan, I wanna say something to you.

Koan: what?

Raphtaila: when I get big, yo-you'll be my boyfriend.

Koan: eh!?

Lisanalla: hey!

She zoom to tackle him as raphtaila pouted and glared, as they both glaring while hugging him.

Lisanalla: i'm the princess and I say is me when I get big.

Raphtaila: he met me first!

Then the group came in.

Zack: glad to everything is fine, now is the next begging of an adventure.

**Meanwhile**

later at night that myn alone thinking what to do next then heard footstep.

Myn: whos there?

?: Malty S Melromarc I presume

myn looked at dung.

myn: who are you? and how you know my real name?

Dung: well you know me as all legend and why I vanished years ago that the destruction along the waves, my name is dung.

Myn: the same dung that is a dark dragon?

Dung: the very same.

Myn shocked her.

Myn: n-no way, w-we thought you was gone or dead.

Dung: business my dear.

Myn: w-what is it?

Dung: don't be alarm, i'm not here to kill you nor anything else yet, (Smirk) just admire your work how easily you framed the shield heroine and her three member party.

Myn: w-well thank you, I'm also going to make the guardians take my side as well.

Dung: I wouldn't be so sure about that.

Myn: why is that?

dung: nothing, just some history of enemies I know around here. anyway nevermind that... (Walk up and petted her hair) what if I told you by forming an alliance with me will give you...your own throne, being queen and be ruler then just your kingdom but all along the waves wont be a problem.

This bring an evil smirk on her face.

Dung: also I have two girl who you three will have a lot of common. alice ! Jennifer!

then came in out of the shadow is Jennifer and alice.

dung: meet myn, you two will pull the string on the sword hero and bow arrow hero.

Alice: we will.

Jennifer: to easy(turn at myn) we will get along just fine.

Myn: I can agree.

**timeskip **

**the next day**

the group went back to training and they went to a grassy field to start hunting porcupines and other monsters in the area.

Austin: z, the waves almost there.

Zack: yeah been weeks since we got prepared and leveling up.

Koan: now as level 59 and the same with our party groups.

Austin: now that dung return, we have a hunch his next plan since he's waiting for the waves as well.

Houskee: (pour some tea for austin) Master Austin, you must be calm it's back for your health if you stress out like this. Here.

Austin: i am calm and I'm not stress.

Houskee: then why is your mummy bands are showing?

Austin: (seeing the bandages tentecles out of his back) i-is nothin, I'm just giving it some stretches that's all.

Houoskee: Master please.

Austin: (sigh) very well.

He takes the tea cup and have a drink making the bandages went back to his… back.

Koan getting his fur frame groom by asomdues along fix him a snack as his lion tail wiggle.

Koan: why groom koan's fur frame?

Asomdues: well it's fuzzy and messy.

Koan: but is it clean?

Asomdues: you know full well that your fur frame is always clean.

Koan: koan forgot cuz that stupid cucumber always there.

Meidri came in and pour root beer on the cup for koan.

Meidri: always with the cucumber koan, but back to the matter in hand. (gives the cup to koan)

Koan: he wont stop and make stupid lies.

Cucumber: (pop in) did you know-

Koan: c'mere! (grab it and throw him) stay out of my kitchen! (drink his root beer)

zack is getting a little ticked as he grips his arm.

Zack:_ i smell alice is here! HER?! of all the whole or asshole she has to be here!_

solution epsilon and lupusregina beta notice it of their master's expression.

lupusregina beta: (gives zack a shoulder massage) oh my poor master.

Zack: huh? (felt calm and relax) woooah.

Solution epsilon: (hold his hand) please be calm master, I understand your upset that this woman is here.

Lupusregina beta: when we are done with her, there will be nothing left of her.

Zack: yeah true, true.

His wolf ears pop out and his wolf tail waggy happily, that made lupusregina beta smile and start to rub her face at his check.

He realise as he put his wolf ears and tail away

Zack: (blush embarrassed) t-that n-never happened.

Lupusregina beta: oh master, I didn't know you like it~.

Zack: i have no idea what your talking about.

Lupusregina beta then scratched under his chin. Then he begin to pant like a dog as his wolf ears and wolf tail pop out again and he waggy his tail more happily as he bark.

Lupusregina beta: I love this side of you master~.

Then she pull out a root beer cup with a oreo shape straw as he panting and bark more.

Austin: (breaths easy) thank you Houskee, I needed this.

Houskee: (bows to him) I am your head maid master Austin, by the way may I ask about your books skill tree?

Austin: my book skill trees?

Houskee: the gem holds many skills within your book, you remember experamenting the book by feeding the gem with monster fragments?

Austin: oh right, the same like my bros and the heroine, but i was curious to do different type. Zack told me learning of nastuko as spell books, different cast and lost magic along the combination, but first i was beginning to level up before i reach it. So i can be steady, i mean zack give me fragment particle of other different gems from other worlds, depends on what they can do.

Houskee: I believe there is still your summoning slots master.

Austin: good point.

He brings out his book and focused his gaze at the gem and then a ling of screens of different creatures appeared in front of his eyes.

Austin: hmm, let see.

He close his eyes then summon a gollem jade monster then summon a crystal knight then the two vanished when close his book.

Austin: seem to summon then in my mind, neat. But i know gems is something, but do of learning of what i need something else that is more summon and something.

Houskee: true.

Austin: hey zack how's yours?

Zack: well aust even gauntlet may of combat fighting but is there more then that.

Koan: same with it, even these claws can be different not only style but fit of what other ways of their abilities.

Austin: same with mind and some of these spells, guess we'll see what'll be next.

?: Master Austy!

Austin: hold on, what's up kazane?

Coming out of the grass, Kazane is now bigger and has an average teen body and wearing a nice chinese dress red and yellow with white shorts.

Kazane: I killed a porcupine!

Austin:(petted her head) good job, keep up the good work.

He grabs a piece of one and feeds it to his gem.

?: master zacky!

?: master koany!

Coming out of the tall grass is yimo who's wearing an upper yukata white along purplish and pale blond and a skirt bottom, she is now a teen age and big breasts and 6 tails and her long hair a high ponytail, and carrying a sword. Lisanalla who's hair is wild and long beneath the shoulders, wearing a top with long sleeves and black shorts, white along boots and teen age as well carry a long dagger.

Yimo: we're back!

Lisanalla: and we kill more porcine pine.

They gave it to their master as they put on the gem on their weapons.

**Timeskip**

they went back to the weapons shop, the guardian heroes, their party, the heroine along the demih uman as they all grown up as teen age now . mandy who's now wearing a coat and a blue shirt, jeans and black shoes , lucy who's now brown cloak underneath she's wearing a black white and red dress , shade is wearing a military like outfit and Raphtalia hair beneath her back but have pig tails in front, began to wear clothing much more fitting for a warrior which consisted of a hide breastplate, skirt, lace-up boots and a pair of gloves. Raphtalia also switched from a small knife to a full sized sword during this time.

Erhard: wow, I hardly recognize you girls! You turn into a pretty little ladies. I hardly seen you, what have you been up too?

Raphtalia: I finally learn table manner from the in keeper.

Kazane: I learn a lot from master austy!

yimo: master zacky was the best teach mean self defense.

Lisanalla: master koany, was the best teach me stuff.

Lucy: mistress hako was kind to teach me skills and our magic unlocked.

Mandy: mistress isono taught me well wielding swords.

Shade: mistress aniri is great, we now increase of our training and have so munch fun.

Erhard: hmm, is that so? You girls really grown up not like those kids you used to be.

Austin:(whisper to zack) I cant believe they grow up in several weeks.

Zack: yeah, but this worlds magic is strange.

Koan: no is crazy, which is why koan like it! Hahahahahahahahahahaha!

Zack: true.

Erhard: so what can I do for you?

Austin: some need new armor for our party ,nastuko and the girls the same with raphtaila

zack: us too

Erhard: sure thing, what are you looking for?

Koan: something for Raphtalia that she want.

Raphtalia pick a sword as she unsheated out.

Raphtalia: boss this sword seem really sharp.

Erhard: yep, that's magic iron, you feel like trying it out?

Raphtalia: what kind of discount you give us?

Erhard: oh don't worry about that miss, anything for you.

Raphtalia: (giggle) thank you so munch! While your at it can you show us some armor too?

Erhard: of course, I think I have something for you guys as well, I'll be right back.

isono: raphtail and the other dmei human get along well as a team

Austin: as some people gone gaga on so munch and some flirt to our party, as we try to keep zack and koan from trying kill them.

Hako: yeah.

Then Erhard came back with three boxes.

Erhard: just got these today and there for the Guardiens, somebody is watching out for you three.

Austin: huh?

Zack: really?

Koan: koan hope is chocolate making weapons.

Erhard: yeah, I don't know why, but someone just drop them at my desk haven't open them yet, so go ahead.

The boys open the book to see the armors as they went inside to try them on. then zack, austin and koan came out to show it to them there new armor, zacks inner armor is black and has details, the outer armor has a white fake fur on the shoulders with a skull design shoulder plates, has ninja-like pants with black armor over his forelegs and feet. He still has his cloak but fashion it as a cape and his gauntlets are still shown.

Austins armor has a silver middle armor with edge shoulder pads that are colored to orange, his chest plate is black with some edgy designs, his arms are wrapped in red cloth with a book holder on his right forearm and a large gauntlet-like hand armor, it also has a tail at the lower back part of the armor and he still has his scarf.

Koan's armor are three in one, his left side is black with tainted gold coloring from his entire arm to his foreleg, his right side has a shoulder pad with gold angalic wings and silver armor that goes from his left arm to his left foreleg the middle is bronze gray that is has teeth designs on the chest and the sides of the body armor is red that has a mini armor cloak. He kept his fur frame on his back and his claws are shown at the hands.

Zack: very nice.

Austin: love it.

Koan: it describe koan!

Zack: how do we look?

Each of the girls blushes and more of how good looking the boys are.

Nastuko: y-you look great zack.

Aniri: so bad ass koan!

Hako: you look like a dragon lord like in my game.

Isono: oh wow, looking great.

Raphtaila: you look so cool!

Lucy: so awesome!

Shade:( blush hard) w-wonderful.

mandy: like a true king!

yimo: awesome!

kazane: SO COOL!

Lisanalla: s-so hot

Houoskee: you look wonderful master Austin.

Solution epsilon: (lick her lips) you look amazing.

Lupusregina beta: my such an amazing fit for my master~.

Asomdues: woah.

Meidri:(blush hard) o-oh my, such great armor.

The three plush bunnies zoom and jump to hugged the boys.

Bloody: mine.

Erhard: whoa, those armors look good and are those plush bunnies yours? And alive?

Zack: we got then when we was five.

Erhard: well those armor have already been paid for by the anonymous sender, so there yours.

Zack: thank you, is everybody ready?

Then they start to hear noises outside.

Koan: that's our que.

Austin: but first, we need you four to link up with this dragons hourglass to see how much time we have left.

Zack: cuz the waves will be coming.

Erhard: say, how about you guys go to the one at the church.

Austin: oh god, is it called the church of the three cardinal heroes?

Zack: aust just let him speak.

Shad: a huge hourglass when the glass grain of sand fall, the hero and the party sent where the waves begin, at least I here.

Zack: thanks.

Zack shift lewamus as the new armor still fit and the same with austin as pharoah dragon and koan as savage nelepham.

As so they went inside the church and made it in the group was being lead by a nun of the church. They arrived to see look at the huge fancy magical hourglass.

Nastuko: woah could this be the dragon hourglass that the king talk about?

The guaridan heroes and the four heroine there gem on their weapon glow as beam to the hourglass.

Nastuko: is it, is it really counting down the waves?

?: is that nastuko I see?

They turn to see motoyusa with myn, ren with alice and itsuki with jennifer.

Pharoah dragon: _so that's them huh? I see the situation._

Lewamus prime:_ alice..._(tighten his fist)

Savage neplhem: _Jennifer! Damn dung, brought her back since i killed her._

Motoyasu: hey whats this? Your not still fighting with that flimsy equipment are you?

Aniri: and your still an asshole brother as always.

Motoyasu: aniri.

Aniri: dont aniri me, you believe skank girlfriend over your sibling!

The three heroes, myn and their parry turn to the guardian and their party as gasp in shock even recognize the weapons they have and know is them.

Motoyusa: holy crap, those are the guardians.

Myn: the gauntlet hero, the destroyer.

Itsuki: that's the book hero, the Dragon.

Ren: so, that guy is the claw hero, the beast?

Lewamus prime: i am lewamus prime, the leader, these two our my brothers.

Phaorah dragon: call me phaorah dragon.

Savage neplhem: names savage nelhpem.

Itsuki: (walks up to pharaoh dragon) it's nice to meet you, I'm itsuki, the bow hero.

Pharaoh dragon just ignore him then turn his head away and read his book.

Itsuki: um…

hako: itsuki.

Itsuki: why is he ignoring me?

Hako: I told him about that 'event'.

Itsuki: the event why would he not beleive- wait a minute.

He sees his sister have on her armor and the phaorah dragon's symbol on her armor as well.

Itsuki: he chose you?

Hako: yes he did, he help level me up and training along I'm his girlfriend as well.

Itsuki: what?!

Aniri: same with savage nephlem.

Isono: nastuko and i with prime.

Myn: guardian heroes, I'm honor to meet you three.

They turn at myn quietly.

Myn: my name is Myn, and I would like you to have a discussion with the spear hero.

The boys didn't say but tilt their head confusion.

Myn: what I'm saying is that spear hero would be chosen along helping his potential, his speed would be beneficial and he is strong enough to help you.

Pharaoh dragon: hmm, tell me myn, do you fight? Or do you stand aside?

Myn: i can fight as i can be a help.

Pharaoh dragon: not interested, nor you nor the spear hero.

Lewamus prime patted nastuko shoulder as help her calm down.

Myn: why not?

Pharaoh dragon: well 1) he looks like he hasn't 'lifted' a finger on decision making skills, 2) the spear is fast yes, but can't only do so much damage, and 3) he is hitting girls right this second, showing that he is easily distracted. How can we help him when he is not paying attention.

Aniri: not to mention not letting a bitch like you nor those asshole joining.

Savage neplhem and lewamus prime turn at motoyusa flirting with the party group and the demi humans but raphtaila mostly.

Motoyusa: hey there ladies , I'm motoyusa Kitamura the spear hero nice to meet ya

Pharaoh dragon: and you should hope that the spear hero is still alive.

Myn: and why do you sa-

they heard a scream and beating as pharoah dragon walk off and go with hako.

Then nastuko and aniri petting their heads to calm down and drop the spear hero

Itsuki: um dragon, would you see to it on giving me a test to show I'm worthy?

Austin made a smirk under his helmet.

Pharoah dragon: a test you say?

Itsuki: yes

Pharoah dravon: hmm, okay then. (open his book) **gravitation 20 percent.**

Itsuki: huh?

Then itsuki smash to the ground as he grunt of how heavy.

Pharoah dragon: this is 20 percent thst i dial down, if you can, your sister can easily stand this one.

Hako: that really is the first thing he tested me on.

Itsuki: h-h-how c-c-can y-you d-deal with this?

Hako: (roll her eyes) oh please, we were in the same school and you didn't even think of strengthening your legs.

Motoyusa: (dusted) got ourselves the wrong foot here.

Ren looked at lewamus lrime as he walk up to the guantlet hero as motoyusa walk upto the savage neplhem.

Ren: destroyer, train me to become stronger.

Lewamus prime: ...(shake his head no)

Ren: why?

Lewamus prime: you lack open mind and empathy...

He summon a pocket knife.

Lewamus prime: if you think your worthy , use youe sword to knock off this pocket knife out of my hand , your sister did it well with both great mind and strength along the heart.

Ren: very well.

He pull out his sword out, he then charge to swing but got stuck against lewamus prime's pocket knife, ren try to push it but this pocket knife stop this sword swing and lewamus easily swing his pocket knife to make ren lose balance a bit then drop his sword.

Lewamus prime: see? Not worthy.

With Motoyasu he is trying to ask the savae neplhaem.

savage nehplaem: hmm, me don't know.…

Motoyasu: oh come on man, anything i can prove I'm worthy.

Savage neplhem: hmm okay, dex starr!

Came in is dex starr

Savage neplhem: feed him of fish. ( pull out the fish

Motoyusa: easy

He try to feed him but dex starr not looking nor eating.

Motoyusa: come on you stupid cat! Eat!

Dex starr hiss make the spear hero back away then aniri snatch the fish and crouch down and wiggle the fish for dex starr to see it and wiggle his tail.

Savage nephlum: lack of empathy and animal smell your scent how you really are but your sister is good.

Nastuko and isono turn at alice and aniri turn at jennifer

Nastuko: _so that's alice._

Aniri:_ jennifer is a corps when I get my hands on her._

Isono:_ she's dead meat._

Ren: also meet Alice my girlfriend.

Itsuki: same here with jennifer.

Motoyusa: wow, how you two lucky guy met these two ladies?

Pharoh dragon: don't you have myn hanging on your arm spear hero?

Motoyusa: I'm just curious that's all.

Pharaoh dragon: nevermind.

Itsuki: i met her who was alone and depress been broken heart by some jerk.

Ren: i would walk it off but she was good of something so i had her with me.

Jennifer: hello claw hero.

Alice: gauntlet hero.

Lewamus prime and savage neplhem:...bitch..…

Lupusregina beta: so your the one.

Aniri: jennifer right?

Jennifer: yes, you are?

Alice: and your the gauntlet hero's maid or something?

Lupusregina beta: (sarcastically) what game me away?

Itsuki: Dragon, would you please give me a brain game?

Pharaoh dragon: despite are we?

Itsuki: i need to dragon!

Pharaoh dragon: 1000 minus 7?

istuki: it's 993.

Pharaoh dragon: correct, how many moons dose the planet mars have?

itsuki: um.…

Pharaoh dragon: it's easy bow hero.

hako: allow me, two

pharaoh dragon: hard question, How long does it take for a black hole to form? and how many days till the solar eclipse comes?

Istuki: um...

Hako: This process could take a million years or more depending on how quickly it accretes the material, but once the neutron star is over the limit, which is about 3 solar masses, the collapse to a black hole occurs in less than a second. And the solar eclipses are rare events. Although they occur somewhere on Earth every 18 months on average, it is estimated that they recur at any given place only once every 360 to 410 years, on average.

Pharaoh dragon: correct, seem your sister above you, smart but average since your sister have more then just you.

Ren: your giving Jennifer and alice the stink eye destroyer, why?

lewamus prime: savage and I don't really, really, really like those whores.

Alice and Jennifer give a fake tearing

Myn: how cruel.

Itsuki: watch your language!

Motoyusa: I don't like how make someone cry like that.

Savage neplhem: say, can I see your spear for a second?

Motoyasu: why?

savage neplhem: no reason.

Motoyasu: oh okay.

He give it to the savage neplhem, he look it.

Savage neplham: alright like a game of baseball time to hit the ball.

Motoyusa: but where is it?

Savage neplam: hehehe ,here.

He swing it to his nuts a little bit as he scream like a little girl and crouch down.

Myn: sir motoyusa!

Motoyusa: what was that for?! (hiss in pain)

Savage nepalhem:(throw the spear down) choosing over your new "girlfriend" instead of believing your sister's words, a sibling is a strong bond, you act but never think of it, not very worthy.

Lewamus prime: also disrespect my girlfriend like that and think she's a criminal.

Motoyasu: (in a squeeky voice) but she is a criminal.

pharaoh dragon: (rub his head) ugh, just listening to you is giving me a headache.

Ruby: you leave zacky alone!

Lewamus prime: and is too late, and don't think we're alliance in your kingdom myn. we're doing this when the waves are finished and those 3 stooges ever go home.

Savage nehplaem: beside you guys are too late.

Motoyusa:(got up as he felt better a second from the pain) what you mean?

Pharaoh dragon: natsuko, aniri, isono and hako prove worthy against us in many task way. they live in our kingdom for now on.

Lewamus prime: partner with us and our party group, they are now known as the four horsewoman of our kingdom.

Itsuki: what kingdom?

lewamus prime: non of your concern.

Shade: same with koany and mistress aniri!

Lisanalla: non you clowns ain't worth shit to me, only master koan is!

yimo: I will only be serving master zacky!

Kazane: master austy is the best master.

Mandy: same with mistress isono and zacky.

Lucy: and mistress hako and austy.

Raphtaila: is my sworn duty side by side with mitress nastuko and koan!

Motoyusa:(turn raphtalia) are you kidding?! That's insane, if you stay with nastuko and along my sister and her friends you be endanger-(nastuko glared up at him as motoyusa smirk) tell me i'm not right or you don't have the guts?

Lewamus prime: say nastuko, how about you show motoyusa your new shield collection from me before we go?

She smiled and turn his shiled into an NRG's armor like and it cover her and as glove, she grab his wrist as ingite steam hot make him scream and she wham his head with his shield sent him to floor

Myn: sir motoyusa!

Lewamus prime: look who's flimsy now.

The boys shift back to normal but with their new armor still on them.

Zack: come on, we're wasting time with these little antsm those 3 heroes are never worthy, only the four horsewoman are.

As the group left the humiliated heroes myn turn to the three guardians.

Myn:(glared) _those three will pay, but how?!_

**Timeskip**

The gangs is in the room around it.

Nastuko: thanks zack, it means lot, and all of you.

Zack: is nothin.

Austin: just ignore these idiots and the rumors, there lost cost.

Koan: beside we're in this together, aniri, hako and isono who believe you when you got here and so do we.

Hako: thank you.

Austin: anyway we should get ready for tomorrow.

Bloody: I'm sure you'll destroy the waves.

Austin: yep.

They all went their separate rooms as zack felt something squishy and comfy, he turn at solution eplison next to him.

Zack: solution?

Solution Eplison: hello~.

Zack: I have a feeling or so you sneak up.

Solution Eplison: and you smell a lot like me as well, so good~.

Zack: well as my artcifal ghost with every genetic D.N.A, i'm also part predatory slime like you.

She smiled more and has thirty eyes then giggles.

Zack: hehe, cute and sexy as well.

Then shadow popped from the covers.

Shadow: mine!

zack: hey shadow

Solution: oh poo, you ruin my time

shadow: he's my huggy ! back off !

she push her but her hands stuck inside of Solution's chest.

shadow: hey! i'm stuck!

Solution: woospy. (giggle a bit) sorry.

solution let go of her

shadow: grrr! If you wasn't a slime, I would cut you to ribbons!

zack: oh shadow.

**the next day**

The group is now ready for the wave as their outside, Austin, zack and koan see their trix showing them a hologram of the time when the waves arrived.

Koan: hahahaha Party time!

Austin: so what the plan?

Zack: we split into three groups as we know, report the are the waves arrived.

Austin: well judging of the waves, it will go to each of the heroes such as us, motoyusa, ren and itsuki's group.

Hako: in our group it will head to this village, if I'm not mistaken the knight will launch a flare and it wont be enough time yet when they come.

Isono: meaning the waves will attack the village at anytime before they go to safety.

Austin: correct, now lets make sure we do this.

Zack: indeed. Austin, you and your group make sure the people of the villager be safe the area and take down any enemy try to get near them.

Austin: you bet.

Zack: K, you and your group with me as we take each of the numbers down and along you help if any fire or damaging part fall on them.

Koan: (laugh crazy) as long we be stupendous and koan can eat the wave when they come.

Austin: and I think that leaves you with fighting the boss.

zack: yes, but not fun without you two around.

Austin: yep, what about the knights when they arrived and along they other heroes?

Zack: do what you do to aragent 'heroes', show then up.

Austin: very well.

The timer then beep.

Zack: is time.

Then the sky turn red then all of the heroes teleport to an area.

Nastuko: there it is.

They look up to see colorful portal around.

Nastuko: the wave of catastrophe.

Austin: you all know the plan, lets take care of this wave.

Then the waves unleashed undead zombies, insects suddenly the dungle beast is joining as the groups split up into teams. The heroines went to lute village to stop the enemies.

With nastuko using her Diamondhead shield and isono use her feedback blade, zack and his party and along raphtaila, yimo and mandy attacking the undead and the dungle beast.

Austin, hako, kazane, lucy and his party helping the villager evacuate along facing some of the enemy down.

Austin: hurry everyone! We'll take care of this, just get to safety!

Koan, aniri, shade, and Lisanalla along the party group taking down the incoming insects and the flying dungle krakens.

Koan: CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! CHOP! (Slashing each of them down to picies) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

The harpy twins joins him with there claws and their blaster to shoot each of them down , koan got slash by the half face.

Pinkie: koany!

Meirdi: who was that?

They turn to see is non other then the alpha of all wendigos.

Koan grin wider and lick his own blood.

Koan roar and so do the wendigo, they charge in as pounce up and slashing each other fighting like beast.

Fluttershy: w-we have to fight t-too.

Aniri: yeah and koany fighting this beast, we better take care the rest!

Pinkie pie: (pull out a cannon) I got my party cannon!

Harley:(pull out her mallet) and I got my mallet!

Ikaros: (nods and pull out a MACHINEGUN?!) lets go.

with zack and they others

zacks team is running taking down each zombie, nastuko use her shield to protect some as some missle almost hit them.

isono: what the hell was that!?

they looked to see who did this is non other then nemesis using his bazooka.

Zack: oh shit.

Nastuko: who that ugly monster?

Zack: my enemy, nemesis.

Nemesis:(glared) Primmeeeee….

Zack: girls, leave him to me, you handle the monsters.

Nastuko: be careful!

Isono: good luck!

The others when ahead as zack readies his gauntlets.

Zack: let's test them out, now! **TITANTS OF THE SKY!**

He slammed his fist to the ground and his gauntlet shift into blue and white spiral and claws around it and wings like at each forearms.

Zack: well now, let's rumble nemesis!

Nemesis roar as he pull out his machine gun to fired, zack shielded himself agents the bullets as the bounced off. He thrust his hands at the ground to flew like a rocket dodging each missile launch by nemesis., as the monster uses his tentacles to grab him and slammed to each tree till zack back his fist charging a wind energy barrier around his fist.

Zack: hope your hungry!

He uppercut nemesis' face sent him sky flying.

Zack land on his feet then dusted himself.

Zack: he was always a wind bag.

He then turn to see his girls are turning the monsters into literal corpses. Zack slap his ultramatrix to transformed into P. Articguana

P. Articguana: **POSITIVE ARTICGUANA!**

He start to breath in deep and fired an ice blast at some of the zombies as he regroup his team

P. Articuana: hey girls!

Isono: zack?

P. Articguana: that's right.

Take a deep breath to freeze half of the other incoming zombies.

Isono: you can freeze stuff? Cool. Literally.

P. Articugana: yep that why this form name Articguana.

**With austin and his team**

Austin: okay we got the people in the safe place for now

hako: good, let's help they others

Then an energy ball almost hit them.

Austin: huh?

Came in is a malware dragon like shape but size of a horse and is roaring.

Austin: holy shit.

Hako: what the heck is that?!

Austin: don't know, but it has a strong resemblance of an enemy of mine, malware, (opens his book) alright, lets go this. **I call upon thee, god of water who commands the seas and ice, oh goddess of fire who flames burn in battle, I summon thou to ad me in this time of need! SEKHMET! SOBEK!**

Then coming out in water and fire is a human with a crocodile head and some ecesorys, next to it is a woman with a lion head with a sword and shield. They charge in fighting the malware dragon even thought it not giving up.

Austin: now for the big guns. **In darkness of blackness, in the link to the light, I give my shadow to you, so you may enter this realm to fight beside me and face down evil in our path. BLUE DRAGON COME OUT FROM THY SHADOW!**

Then coming out of the shadow is a large blue dragon with red eyes and gold rings on the horns

Blue dragon: hmm? Where am I?

Austin: I summon you.

Blue dragon: (stare at austin) so you did, fine, what is it do you need?

Austin: fight that thing

Blue dragon: very well but dont keep summoning more often like this

Austin: sorry, thought i give it a try of my book.

Blue dragon: alright

The blue dragon roar then launch at the malware dragon as they wrestle each other, each of them damaging each other then the blue dragon able to pin down and torn some of him a bit but it still standing.

Blue dragon: he's all yours

Austin: thanks, you did good.

The blue dragon vanished.

Austin: hehe your really are a tough malware dragon, so that how you want to play? Fine then.

He slap his megatrix to transformed into a small black humanoid battery with orange underbelly and eyes.

? **MINI ZAPPER?** Hmm, been awhile.

Hako: so cute!

Mini zapper: and, i can do this!

He turn himself into electricity and zip around in 'lightning' speed. As then shocking a lot to the malware dragon, unleashing more electricity as make it scream in pain til explode into pieces.

Mini zapper: (burp) phew, forgot that I can literally eat electricity.

Then he change back to normal.

Austin: bleh, that was weird.

Hako: your magical abilities is impressive austin.

Austin: still getting the use of it, because I am a man of science and innovation.

Hako: wait your base form part glavanich along mutated right?

Austin: yeah?

Hako: so doing that malware dragon seem cannibal?

He puff his cheek green but swallowed of not puking.

Austin: I'm gonna vomit when this is over.

**With koan**

koan was standing in a big pile of dead wendagos.

Koan: where is your alpha!? Is this is how the wendigo call themsleves predators?

Thsn came in is the aplha of the wendigos, a big one and have a dark fur a bit and sharp and long horns.

Aniri: woah,

Koan: now that's more like it, time to kill beast on beast!

He raised his claw up

Koan: COME FORT! **CLAW BLADE OF THE MAGMA BEAST!**

Then the claw changed into a magma base with hot metal claws.

Koan is unleashing magma hot on the ground and the aplha wendigo unleashed a frozen ground a lot, they both glaring as ice fog and magma smoke as aniri and they other watching this.

Aniri: whoa! This is intense!

Nora: aplha vs alpha!

Tsume: we have to find the boss of this wave so this can be over!

Pinkie: (eating popcorn) first let watch koany.

Tsume: passed me the popcorn.

Koan and the aplha wnedigo charge in as they deeply slashing each other of burnt and frostbite , koan slashing more but getting slammed and punch a lot by the alpha wendigo, koan pounce to bit him on the shoudler

Koan roar as a red flash he turn into kisteel flobber.

Kisteel clobber: **KISTEEL CLOBBER!**

Aniri: a nine tailed fox?

Meidri: more like five tail fox.

Kisteel clobber use his magma claw weapon still attach to it, he ingite it with black flames.

He roar pounce in speed slash the alpha wendigo's chest leaving sizzle as they both wrestling each other but the ice melted along the alien fox throw him and jump up and slash him into many pieces unleashed a fire and magma mixed explosion, kisteel clobber roar for victory.

Kisteel clobber: hahahaha! Me koan, king of all alpha!

Aniri: alright! Say koan, should we use the these fragments?

He nodded while waggy his tails, aniri then rips off some of the flesh and put it on the gem on her lance to add it as a wendigo lance blade

Aniri then petted and feel kisteel clobber's wamrth fur.

Aniri: ooh, so warm~.

He turn back to koan as the heroes regroup.

Austin: we got the villagers all rounded up.

Zack: naostuko and ralphtalia are dealing with the big zombies and insect left , they perhaps helping the others villagers left.

Zack and koan turn to see fighting the big zombie and defeated as the group run up to them.

Nastuko: well done kid.

Zack: yo nastuko!

Koan: yellow ralphty!

Zack: report how it going?

Natsuko: they just kept coming, we need to find the boss and take it down.

Zack turn at the zombie.

Zack: hmm, what if...( smirk wider) make the table turn for them.

Irono: what are you thinking?

Zack: watch, now! **GAUNTLET OF THE SHADOW CORPSE!**

His guanet turn silver with blue and white line and black marks along exoskeleton bones parts.

Zack: **ARISE!**

He slammed his fist to the ground as the ground shake to rises came out are shadow looking figures as knights, 3 orcs and a wyvern dragon, as they look undead but there appearance are a darkness and white-blue light seethes from there eyes. There is also shrouded by dark and bright blue light around them, depicting the characteristics of a shadow.

This shocked the group to see what zack has summon an army like that.

Zack: there a lot of me lil bro and let just say, I'll tell you when this is over.

Nastuko: what are they?

Zack: well you can say these species and warrior who died and became my shadow when i revive and reanimated there corpse, match of being immortal and they do exactly what i tell them, i called it shadow corpse.

Nastuko: … holy shit.

Zack: and best of all, remember we level up?

Isono: yeah?

Zack: my shasow corpse level up as well meaning my army is higher to match my level.

Isono: … when we manage to get home, please marry me….

Zack: wait what?

Nastuko, yimo, Shadow bunny, and mandy: WHAT?!

mordicci and rigby: (pop out of his head) OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Zack: get back in my head you two (push them back in his head) ignore that, what did you say.

Austin: didn't see that coming.

Some distance ren felt a disturb as if his sister getting married and guess is zack.

Ren: i'm… going to have a talk with the destroyer.

Zack: but we're in different world.

Isono: then i go and live at your dimension.

Zack: guess that sound good.

Nastuko: back off! I saw and call dibs on him first!

Isono: no I call dibs.

Houskee: master austin: the waves are still on the horizon, I believe the 'heroes' are being played like ragdolls?

Austin: but we need to find the location and what boss were dealing with

Zack: K

Koan:( sniff) are you shitting me?! (sigh) is a chimera that motoyasu, ren and itsuki are dealing with, however dung mutated the chiemra boss into a grimm one to make it hard for the hero and keep on the army showing up.

Zack: i see, austin and K your with me along our demi human partners , the rest of you guys will take care the zombie army and aid the shadow army , the knight still be coming though.

Austin: you got it, and before I left the village, I cast a spell to protect attacking spells then bounce it back to the caster.

Hako: i got this austy, i wanna try it out my new weapon.

Austin: hehehe alright.

Hako: also like isono, I want you as my boyfriend and husband.

Aniri: same with my koany!

Austin: say what? (blush and eyes wide)

Koan: (blush) hahaha hotdog!

**Meanwhile**

Motoyusa and itsuki felt a disturb like ren while they fighting the grimm chimera.

Itsuki: why am I feeling disturbed.

Motoyusa: same here, but this boss is hard to take down!

Itsuki: yeah, it was fine till it transformed into this form!

?: **RA'S...**

then jumping out of the forest is austin with his large hand engulf with flames that is a small sun.

Austin: **SMASH!**

Koan: Ra smash?

Austin: it's a sun god.

Koan: i know but don't you try to call it ra burning flash.

Austin: come on is a clever name.

Zack: seem you three have troubling, thought we take it down.

**With nastuko and they others**

the four heroines are defending the village.

Then they notice fire arrows is raining down

Nastuko: Hako!

Hako: I'm on it! **SKY THUNDER BIRD!**

Her crossbow is now a wing shape and thunder symbo with a bird on it.

Hako: **CYCLONE ARROW!**

She fired multiple arrows circle around as a cyclone to cancel out each of the fireballs.

Hako: phew.

Aniri: good job hako.

The knight captain and the knight troops came in.

Knight caption: we burn them all down in one strike, funny some wind blew it away.

Aniri: HEY ASSHOLE!

Isono: WHAT HELL?! YOU COULD'VE KILL THE VILLAGERS AND US!

Knight caption: oh? Well you guys are tough.

Then ralphtalia charges with her sword out but the knight quickly stop it to defend the captain.

Ralphtalia: did you know we was here?! Answer us or i'll have your head!

Knight: draw your swords.

Hako: (aim her crossbow) after you.

Mandy, lucy, shade draw their weapons againts the knights.

Knight captain: are you four with the heroine?

Aniri: what gave us away?

Knight captain: the weapons you wield , was there three gaurdian here too ?

Lucy: no need fo worfy scum

Shade: you got some nerves

Mandy: back off or be taken doen !

Raphtaila: i am mistress nastuko's sword respect her or die

Captain knight: damn demi humans, how dare you point your weapons at the royal knights?

Ralphtalia: what kind of knight neglect the people he suppose to defend!

Hako: stand dosn lucy, leave them be.

Isono: you too mandy.

Aniri: let it go for now shade.

Nastuko: raphtaila forget it.

Aniri: leave these idiots, there not important.

The knight captain and the knight freaked out of zack's shadow army.

Knight captain: w-what the hell are those monsters?!

Inoao: relax, those are the gauntlet heroes personal army.

Aniri: anyway let get back fighting the enemy.

Nastuko: we'll give you time to get into formation!

Aniri: right.

**With zack and the boys**

zack: alright boys, lets kick some ass.

Zack pull out his decade belt, koan pull out his zero one belt and Austin pull out his ryuki deck while pull out a mirror piece from his pocket.

**ZERO ONE DRIVER! **

Austin: lets go!

Koan: lets get extremely wild! (press the button)

**JUMP!**

Motoyasu: what are they doing?

Koan then place the key onto his driver.

**AUTHORISE!**

Then coming down from the sky is a giant metalic grasshopper as he flip the face out, then zack pull out a card from his booker and draw out the decade card.

motoyasu: that the he-

Zack, austin, koan: HENSHIN!

Zack place the card onto his belt and closed it, then koan place the key in the driver and austin slide the deck box onto his driver.

**KAMEN RIDER: DECADE! **

**PROGRISE!**

Zack transformed into decade , austin transformed into ryuki and Then the holographic diagram move past him as archer is now wearing a complete full body black jumpsuit as the metallic grasshopper jumps at him it detached itself into pieces as the last four legs transfers to his feet and thigs, the first legs is on his chest, the body on his back and the head onto his face making the neon greenish yellow armor with red eyes.

**TOBIA GA RISE! RISING HOPPER! A jump to the sky turns to a rider kick.**

Ren: what the?!

Itsuki: incredible.

Motoyasu: again, WHAT THE HELL?!

Decade: kamen rider decade! (dusted his hands) just a kamen rider passing through.

Ryuki: kamen rider ryuki! (posed)

?: kamen rider zero one, the only who gonna defeat this monster, it's us!

The Grimm chimera roared.

Ryuki pull out a card to insert to his gauntlet.

**ADVENT!**

Then a metallic dragon came in fighting as decade got his sword and ryuki pull a sword card to insert along zero one pull out a case like to set a sword.

**ATTACHE CALIBER!**

**SWORD VENT!**

The three rider charge in suing their sword to slashing each of the chimera griim then decade put on another card he insert.

**ATTACK RIDE! BLAST!**

He form his book to a gun shooting the chimera grimm's face ,then they begin to puff their cheek but decade quickly pull out a wizard card he insert to his belt and close.

**KAMEN RIDE: WIZARD! HI~! HI~! HI HI HI~!**

He transofored into wizard that the flame burst from the chimera grimm stop the flame , as D-wizard wave his hands to erupt earth pillars to smash the monster, Zero one pull out a flame tiger progierse key as he click it.

**FIRE! AUTHORISE! **

The flame metalic tiger appeared behimd him roaring to the sky then rushing around the rider, Zero one flips the item's face up and placed it onto his belt.

**PROGRISE! **

Then the metallic tiger split then reform an armor attach to zero one forming a new armor.

**GIGANT FLARE! FLAMMING TIGER! Explosive power of 100 bombs.**

zero one rush in punching rapidly with fire exploding from his palms that sent the grimm chimera down, Ryuki pull out a card from hjis belt and inserts it into his guntlet.

**STRIKE ADVENT!**

then he got a dragon gauntlet on his right arm, he back his right arm to thrust a fire blast sent the grimm chimera down and D-Wizard insert another card in.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! W-W-W-WIZARD!**

Then a chain came out to strapped around the monster holding it down.

D-Wizard: let's finished this bros!

Ryuki: right!

Zero one: HAHAHAHAHAH! HOTDOG!

D-Wizard and Ryuki insert there card onto there respective slots and Zero one press the key cartrdge on his left side on the belt.

**FINAL ATTACK RIDE! W-W-WIZARD!**

**FINAL ADVENT! **

**FIRING IMPACT! ****フレーミングインパクト!**

The metallic dragon came around Ryuki, a magic circle flames like underneath D-wizard's feet and Zero one now blazing hot fire. Ryuki jump up twirl , D-wizard do a car wheel then jump up , along zero one jump up as the three rider deliver an all together intense fire kick to the chimera grimm to make a big explosion, which the rider land down.

Ryuki, D-wizard and zero one:(high five each other) ALRIGHT!

Motoyasu, Ren and Itsuki were in complete shock seeing that the guardians took out the boss monster without effort.

Ryuki: your welcome.

Zero one: since you should know your sisters really like us.

D-wizard: so want to live in our dimension and now as our girlfriend and wife, ciao!

D-wizard then open the portal so he, ryuki and zero one went in and vanished.

Motoyasu: … what the fuck?

As so the rider arrived with the girls and everyone to see the sky is no longer red.

Ryuki: hey girls.

Decade and zero one: we're back!

Haruko: hey koany!

Twilight: seemed you destroy the boss.

Ryuki: yep.

They remove their belt and turn back to normal.

Zack: so did the knights help?

Hako: some of them yes, but the caption and the other knights didn't.

Zack: at lease some knights have some sense in their head.

Austin: well we got you a little something.

They pulls out the corps of the chimera.

Koan: we killed chimera boss.

Zack: since you four did a very good job, here's your reward.

Aniri: hehe, thanks guys, you should have some too, you know to boost up your weapons too.

Zack: thanks.

Koan: me and other go help rebruild village and treat any wounds.

Zack turn at the knight, a nod to them.

Zack: any monsters left?

Austin: negative, I don't sense it, all of them are gone.

Zack: good.

Guy 55: miss heroine and sir guardian heroes! (they look at him and he bow to them) thank you very munch, please accept our gratitude, there no one we couldn't survive without your help and courage.

Zack: it's nothing, as long you and everyone is safe that's important.

Guy 11: we'll never forget what you have done for us.

Zack: spread this rumors about this including that the shield, lance, blade and crossbow heroine as the four horsewoman is know with us.

As they all walk away, the villager waved at them.

Austin: so what next Z?

Zack: at night we're going to the idiot king's kingdom.

Austin: oh god, I'll be surrounded by uptight buffoons and the three idiotic heroes.

Koan: don't worry your little head Aust, we'll give them a party they'll never forget.

Austin: well i guess so.

Zack: yeah, because The Kingdom of Melromarc, with his king, daughter and 3 heroes. They will see to never understatement a real hero as the kingdom of great omni freedom!


	3. shield 3

All of the heroes and the three guardians are at the party.

The four cartneal heroes are in the castle as the king is throwing them a feast in their honor.

Melomarc: thanks to our heroes, including finally we get to meet the guardian heroes who assist and choose our heroes. The battle was spindly won, and tonight we celebrate, enjoy yourself to the phallus!

As everybody cheered.

Austin is trying to have a relaxing tea break but the noble woman keep trying to get to know him, and into his personal space, zack is eating his food as his maid male the noble woman scared of don't wanna be killed and koan is breaking and eating random stuff while drawing around and laugh crazy.

Austin: please, please… ladys, I need my personal space.

Heard a rumble as tohru came in speed and her eyes glowing yellow and sharp teeth.

Austin: holy shit.

She roared at the noble woman as they were scared off.

Austin: uh, thanks tohru?

Tohru: (turn 180) oh it's nothing master!

Austin: she is one crazy dragon girl.

Zack is eating a lot of food and drinks even surprisingly not even getting fat nor not gaining weight after eating a lot.

Zack (gulp the entire pile of food) ah, there nothing like eating some nice food

Then suddenly someone covers Zack's eyes.

?: guess who blue boy.

Zack: wait a minute, bowsette?!

Bowsette: you got it.

Then the hands uncovered zacks eyes as he turn to see a very beautiful and hot women with long blonde hair in a high ponytail, but has two white horns intruding out of her head with blue eyes,sharp teeth, has spike black wristbands on her wrists and neck, she wears a black dress peach-style but has black leggings, a small green spiked koopa turtle shell on her back, an orange spiked tail and a small golden crown with a pink and white polka dot mushroom like in it.

Zack: wow is great to seeyah!

Bowsette: you too blue.

Austin: Okay, Zack explained to me one more time how, like how did you meet her?

Zack: Aust what you talking about?

Austin: In what dimension have you met, bowsette?

Zack: the same one?

Austin: you sure? Okay explain like how cuz she likes peach but not like peach.

Zack: alright here how it goes.

**Flashback**

At the mushroom kingdom, bowser in his throne with the koopa and kamek with a machine pod.

Bowser: bwahahahahaha! Excellent! This my genius plan!

Koopa 1: uh boss, excuse me for interrupting but may I ask what is this plan you have?

Bowser: you see koopa, many times I have failed to have princess peach in my hands orclaws, that stupid plumber always save her and she likes him the best ! even I kidnapped her and this is the thanks she gave me?!

Koop 2: you do know kidnapping doesn't impress any princess.

Bowser: don't question my genius! (fake cough) anyway, so i decided with kamek's help to build this machine! it will bring a counterpart here from another world that needs to be part of, i got a sample of princess peach's fingerprint on her favorite umbrella! When it activates I will have my very own princess and who doesn't like that no good meddling Mario!

All koopa: ooooh.

Bowser: kamek! Activate the machine!

Kamek: is charging sir, it takes 5 minute.

Bowser: 5 minute! but i want my princess now!

Koopa 3: uh sir, why is it set on numbers?

Bowser: Well in case I feel like having another princess that fit me.

Koopa 64: boss! Boss!

Bowser: what now?! can't you see i'm being impatient to see my new love of my life!

Koopa 23: the chain chomp was playing with the piranha plants and the ghost as it chew toy-

Then bargaining in is the throne room, the chain chomp barged in playing it.

Bowser: ah! someone stop them!

Then chain chimp charging likes to play with bowser.

Bowser: no, no, no down boy! Down!

Then the chain chomp accidentally tackled bowser to chomp off his piece of hair, the piranha plant's leaf and the ghost's tail as it failed on the machine as the machine got set on 2 began to beep and bright flash.

Bowser: no!

Then a big bright flash opened the door to see bowsette come out.

Bowsette: Well That's great, where am i?

**end flashback**

Zack: And that's how it happened, she wanted me to marry her so i did.

Austin: I see.

Bowsette:(hug zack) he is one hell of a husband!

Zack: yeah and this how we met.

**flashback**

Bowsette dusted her hands leaving the castle.

Bowsette: stupid overgrown turtle, he don't have what it take to be a koopa and beside i aint no princess who's a damstril in destress, i need to find is a real man in my taste.

She turns as her eyes wide and her tail waggy to see zack walking in picking up mushrooms and humming noise.

Bowsette: now that's a man for me!

She walks up, swaying her hips as Zack turns at her.

Zack: wha? Princess peach?

Bowsette: not exactly.

Zack: who are you?

Bowsette: the name is bowsette handsome, what yours~?

Zack: zack orion.

Bowsette: Hmm, I can't wait to get to know you.

**End flashback**

Zack: and so on. We did adventure and this happened.

Koan: QUAK! SOLOMON GURNDY! WAKA! WAKA! WAKA!

Koan tied a small tv on his head, then he made gibberish screams, random noises, throwing plates and food everywhere, rolling on the ground smashing stuff with his head.

Austin: Oh boy, I used to be crazy but wondered what he was doing(duck from a tv koan throw) ah !

Zack: Oh koan got a dust of rootbeer, cherry ,some hamburger along with a snack cake with a lot of cherry chunga and meat, together as when he sniffed it and licked it, that's why he was doing it.

Koan throws a log at the wall, then rolls at the ground and makes dolphin noise.

Pinkie pie: hehehe koany so funny!

Zack: haha thank you!

As the shield heroine sees their boyfriend/husband are having fun ,as koan going nuts as always.

Natsuko: I still don't get what you see in his aniri.

Aniri:(giggle) He may be crazy but he's a lovable goofball who's cute and a gentleman, besides , he's doing this to mess up this kingdom to make us laugh and smile.

Hako: well we know they can turn the whole kingdom upside down if they wanted.

Aniri: True, also I notice you have the urge to kill those noble women that are getting close to Austin.

Hako: is that really noticeable?

Isono's point at hako's arrows almost hit one of them.

Hako: okay it might slip.

As so on the demi human enjoying it as raphaela, mandy, lucy and shade with their mistress.

Aniri: let's lure the boys here.

Natsuko: okay.

Yimo: yeah fun.

Aniri and Lisanalla wave out a peace of sweet.

Aniri: oh koany!

Lisannala: We got a yummy treat.

Isono: same here zacky, a nice candy.

Hako: oh austy, some curly fries here.

As this brings the boys in.

Hako: hehehe now we gotcha.

Austin: how do you know?

Kazane: your party told us.

Zack: So how are you four doing? Party still lame?

Natsuko: yeah, a little.

Zack: Yeah but it sucks that Alice with this.

koan: and Jennifer, make koan lose appetite to see her here now.

Austin: this entire atmosphere is making me not hungry.

Zack: that easy for you to say.

Austin: I guess,(turn at isono and hako) and think of your brothers who are okay to have Jennifer and Alice as their girlfriends.

Hako: (slap her head) I know.

Isono: (groan) ridiculous.

Aniri: motoyasu one thing and now this.

Nastuko:(look at her shield) so i can teleport people with me? That would come real handy before?

Zack: hey natsuko, once some of this pie? I can feed you.

Nasutko: sure.

Then he began feeding her osme as she enjoyed this.

Kazane: Master austy, let me feed you.

Mandy: same here.

Austin: Well, I guess some snacks won't hurt.

Raphtaila feeding koan some too.

Koan: yummy.

Motoyusa:(remove his gloves from his teeth) natsuko, seinruyami.

They turn at him and remove his gloves.

Austin and zack: Oh nuts.

Motoyusa:(glared at the two but glared mostly at koan) time to fight.

Koan: why?

Motoyasu: because I heard that you and your brothers along the heroine made those poor demi humans your slaves, and they obey your every command.

Natsuko: And what do you care about?

Motoyusa: watch your tone.

Koan: is different from a slave with more partners and allies.

Natsuko: yeah raphtalia is my slave, so what is it to you?

Motoyusa: you listen up, you can't be saying it is okay to enslave others.

Koan: honestly?

Natsuko: do you even hear yourself? Slavery is legal in this crazy place and she been great help to me, the same with the boys and they others.

Motoyusa: but we're heroes in this world! We should behave here and you know it.

Natsuko: you have a right to your opinion, and I disagree.

Motoyusa: grr and the worst of all is you seinruyami! (point at koan)

Koan: what about me?

Motoyasu: yeah you, what's your relationship to my sister?

Koan: she is my girlfriend and wife! hahahahahaha!

Motoyasu: WHAT?!

Koan: yep.

Aniri: and i love my koany.

Koan: just like that.

That made him even madder koan throw coconut at him and he threw so many rotten tomatoes at Myn and now she is covered with it. That made Austin hold his laughter and take a picture, natsuko laughed so hard at that.

Myn: AHHH! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU INSANE!? YOU MESSED UP MY HAIR AND CLOTHES!

Koan: yep cuz koan is koan.

Motoyusa: SEINRUYAMI!

Koan: yes moto?

Motoyasu: I challenge you and natsuko to a duel!

Koan: don't forget my brothers.

Zack: well isono said she wants to marry me when we get back and live with me.

Austin: same with hako.

That got the attention of the bow and sword heroes.

Ren: what did he say?

Itsuki: what?

Austin: you heard us.

Then the three heroes point their weapon to the three guardians.

Austin: Come on really guys?

Itsuki: I challenge you Austin ookami.

Austin: … Are you seriously throwing a hissy fit now?

Zack: come on ren, you honestly wanna do this?

Motoyusa: Let's do this, if I win your gonna set raphtalia free and along the other demi humans and my sister join with me!

Koan: leave my raphtly alone.

Natsuko: Alright so what is the plan when we win this fight?

Motoyasu: everything will remain the same.

Austin: oh really? That's not how the duel works, if we win…

Zack: we take this kingdom's weapons.

Austin: and the treasure and valuables the king has.

Koan: and the food and people throw tomatoes at myn,alice and Jennifer.

Itsuki: stop mistreating Jennifer like that.

Ren: the same goes for alice.

Zack: well they are bitches.

That made itsuki and ren mad.

Austin: If you want this duel, then you're going to choose who you are going to face, well I don't think the spear Blondie will be much of a challenge for his small intellect.

Zack: I fight the sword.

Koan: koan help shield friend.

Austin: bow for me, then Zack help natsuko if she is done with her fight.

Zack: Come on you three, you're gonna embarrass yourself.

Austin: they won't listen, there just stupid and blind.

Koan: let's get this over with.

Natsuko: let not waist on them guys, as austin said they shouldn't be idiots( walk off)

Itsuki: a slave in their party.

Rent: man how much lower does this girl ever go?

Hako and isono slap their brother on the face and aniri did the same to motoyasu.

Aniri: why the hell could you say that!

Isono: you're such an idiot.

Hako: why can you not see jennifer and alice using you two like myn is

Then the knight blocks natsuko.

Melomarc: It comes to my attention that you four heroines have been using a demi human as your slave to fight for you, and you violated our custom and that rephsiple! And your three guardians are as low as them!

Austin, koan and Zack: why?

Melomarc: to disrespect my kingdom, even dare insult the three heroes and step on such a low level like the three heroines! I order you three guardians and shield heroine to accept the challenge!

Raphtalia: hey they don't need to fight!

Lisanalla: yeah we've been with them!

Kazane: same with lucy, mandy and shade.

Yimo: We did it on our own free will.

Lucy: They have been kind to us.

Shade: teach us to fight.

Mandy: yeah and-

The knights grabbed them.

Natsuko, Aniri, isono and hako: you leave them alone!

Austin: Melomarc.

Koan: let them go.

Zack: right now…

Melomarc: Oh you poor creatures, you've been placed under a curse that forces seven to defend them have you not? don't worry when the three heroes win, you shall be released from that curse.

Then a blue flash, orange flash and red flash were shown as Zack is now P. Snare oh, austin is stone magnet, and koan is dashslicer make everyone shocked and gasp.

?: **POSITIVE SNARE OH!**

?: **STONE MAGNET!**

?: **DASHSLICER!**

P. Snare oh grabs the knights to swatted them then grab mandy and yimo, Stone magnet use his pincer to use magnetic to them away then wrapped his arms on kazane and lucy, dash slicer speed in to slash the knight off as he guarding raphtalia, shade and Lisanalla to growls at the knight and Melomarc.

Stone magnet: you should have chosen your words more carefully.

Dahslicer: big mistake, try to think you have the right but you're wrong.

P. Snare oh: I thought the three heroes are idiots but who knows the king is a royal imbecile as well!

Stone magnet: you should see my enemies, at least they have the brain capacity for me to call them my villains.

Dashslicer: is if a fight you want badly then fine

Natsuko: You're a scumbag! We will win! And raphtalia and they others will return to us!

Jennifer: yeah right.

Alice: as if.

Myn: (giggle) and how exactly are you exactly gonna win without her shield heroine?

P. Snare oh: is gonna be a surprise how she's gonna win bitch.

The trio changed back to their normal selves.

Austin: see you at the arena.

**Timeskip**

Nastuko, zack, koan and Austin are inside.

Zack: Okay everyone we know the drill, Austin you handle itsuki, koan and natsuko handle moto, i handle ren and after i assist natsuko.

Koan: I told one of our party to keep an eye on myn, alice and Jennifer in case they do anything tricky while we fight.

Austin: so koan, zack, (smirked a little) go 'easy' on them.

Zack: eh, what's the point of going all out if they are bumps.

Koan: so let's try to pick something a little edge of a level if they think they can do it, it will be a waste to go all out.

Austin: very well.

Zack: okay everyone, is showtime!

They go through the doors and into the arena, everybody is watching him and so does his group then see myn, knowing she got a plan how to cheat for motoyasu.

Guy: this duel will take place of king Melomarc and the pope , thus and legitimate.

As motoyasu, itsuki and ren came.

Mye: sir motoyasu! Best of luck!

Jennifer: you too itsuki.

Alice: do your best ren!

Aniri: good luck koany!

Hako: austy! Natsuko! You can win this!

Isono: give them hell zacky!

Motoyusa: Do you remember the old folk tale of the irresistible spear, and the unmovable shield? (spin his spear to point at him) bow to me,(turn at koan) and serinuyami! be a man and admit your defeat!

Koan: What is a man? How about you start thinking cuz being a man has brains too, you're no man,(smirk) just a lowly dog to do the bitches's bidding as a sucker.

Austin: you know the spear was defeated when the shield can't be moved.

Zack: Besides every shield needs defense, you have no defense nor you can't pierce the shield.

Itsuki: focus on me Austin ookami!

Ren: your mine to deal with a destroyer!

Austin: very well, I doubt I don't have to use thouser on you but I'll use something else to match that bow, koan!

Koan laughs crazy as his fur frame throws a scorpion progrise key along a forceriser as Austin caught them, koan then pull out a sengoku driver along a banana lockseed from nowhere and zack pull out a kaixa driver and the phone too.

**FORCE RISER!**

Austin: get ready. (press the button)

**POISON!**

Koan pulls out his banana lockseed and a sengoku on.

Zack pulls out a black, yellow line cellphone with a purple circle that has a yellow X, he flips it pressing the button.

Zack, koan and austin: henshin.

Austin put it out as a metallic scorpion came out of the driver, then it turn to face the orange hero and stuck it's stinger on his chest and left itself around him.

**FORCERISE! STING SCORPION!**

Then it breaks to show armor attached to a purple suit black cheast plate and forearm and shoulders along thigh and boot as well, black mask but yellow visor eyes and claws.

**BrEaK uP!**

Koan press a button on the left side to make it unlocked.

**BANANA!**

Then a zipper above him unzipped to show a big metallic banana float down on him slowly as koan put his arm out to allow a small unzipped, he pull out the driver belt and place it on his waist and link the lockseed on it.

**LOCKED ON!**

everyone start to hear horns playing then it remixed confusing the nobles as Koan pressed the yellow knife down to slice the lockseed's face open.

**COME ON! BANANA ARMS!**

Then the metallic banana landed on his shoulders as a red and white jumpsuit that looks like a knight's chain mill. Then the banana starts to detach itself and from the top armor with the helmet on with the banana sides.

**KNIGHT OF SPEAR~!**

As the armor reattaches on the body a knight spear that looks like a peeled banana.

Zack wrapped the belt driver around his waist, linking the cellphone to the side of the belt.

**COMPLETE!**

Then a yellow line glows around him as a bright flash he now black suit, yellow line form an X, silver chestplate and shoulder pads, helmet have a purple circle visor and tallow X like, he holding a yellow sword like gun.

?: kamen rider, horobi.

?: kamen rider baron!

?: kamen rider kaixa!

Motoyasu: So what, you changed classes.(looks at Baron's appearance) a banana?

Baron: yep, you got a problem with that?

Motoyusa then started to laugh at him.

Motoyusa: really? what a joke.

Guy: ready, begin!

Motoyasu charges at baron and natsuko, itsuki start to fire his energy arrows and ren charges at kaixa

Nastuko blocks the spear as baron easily blocks him too as motoyasu tries to move but gets whammed 5 times by baron's lance. Itsuki kept shooting more arrows but didn't scratch him as horobi pulled out a black and purple breffcase and starts unfolding it to become a bow gun.

**ATTACHE ARROW!**

Horobi: let me show you my arrows.

He shoots rapidly as Itsuki stumbles and dodges each of them but horobi charges in then hits him many times.

Ren clashes all around Kaxia but he stands no problem using his sword X blade at him.

Kaxia: let's settle this, blade on blade.

Ren: with pleasure.

As they clash their blades making sparks, baron and natsuko are fighting motoyasu.

He started thrusting his spear but it only was swatted away by Baron's banana lance then thrusted into his stomach that sent motoyasu to the ground as he got up.

Motoyasu: damn you!

Baron: Now who's a joke.

Then natsuko changed her shield blocking his spear then pushed him as he changed his spear.

Motoyusa: **CHAOS SPEAR!**

Baron: I gotcha cover natsuko!

He then presses the knife on his driver once as his lance starts to glow.

**COME ON! BANANA SQUASH!**

Then he thrust it making it extend of an energy banana to hit his gut again send him crash to the ground

**With kaxia vs ren**

Ren kept slashing his weapon at Kaxia but he just deflected and parried it.

Ren: I won't give up till your defeat!

Kaixa: that the other way around it.

Ren: **SHOOTING STAR SWORD!**

He unleashed a mythical energy slash but kaixa clip the back side and back in.

**BURST MODE!**

He set the gun mode to shooting rapidly and made Ren stumble a bit, he put the chip to his X gun mode.

**READY!**

Set it to his sword mode and Then he slide to press enter.

**EXCEED CHARGE!**

Ren growls as he charges in while kaixa too , they both swing their swords past each other and now behind.

Ren grunt and fell down to the ground, defeated.

Kaixa: when you're alone, it doesn't show strength now to help Nastuko.

**With horobi vs itsuki**

Itsuki dodged and shot at horobi as he continued to advance with attacks then return fire.

Horobi: come on kid! You think you're just going to stay away from a fight like that?

Itsuki: Grrrrr!** WIND ARROWS! ARROW SHOWER!**

He fired a shot to burst into multiple arrows, and Horobi pulled out a progrise key with a Hercules beetle as he pressed it.

**STRONG!**

He then placed it onto his attached arrow.

**PROGRISEKEY COMFORTED, READY TO UTILIZE! HERCULES BEETLE'S ABILITY!**

Then he points at the multiple arrows to shoot then with one big light green blast to destroy the multiple hurricane arrows.

**KABOON SHOOT!**

Itsuki: WHAT?! IMPOSSIBLE!

Horobi: hmm time to turn up the heat! Koan!

Baron toss him the inferno wing key as horobi caught it he pressed the button on the key.

**INFERNO WINGS!**

He removed the Hercules beetle progerise key to replace it with the inferno wing key in the slot.

**PROGRISEKEY COMFORTED, READY TO UTILIZE! BURNING FALCON'S ABILITY!**

He pulls his bow back as fire starts to gather around at the hole of the mechanical bow.

Horobi: let's burn!

**KABOON SHOOT!**

He fired a flame energy shape of a falcon to hit itsuki as an explosion when the smoke cleared he defeated and horobi is blowing the smoke out of the hole. Nastuko blushes in awe, Aniri feels turned on, hako blush red, isono is amazed and licks her lips.

Natsuko: holy shit….

Aniri: … I want him to fuck me.

Isono: well~, now that's hot.

Hako: whoa…. So hot….

Kaixa:(walk next to natsuko) Are you ready to take down motoyasu together?

Natsuko: yeah.

They charge in and so do natsuko as she strikes him.

Myn:(giggle) she tries to strike him with her shield? That'll never-

The orange bitters are now on Motoyasu's torso.

Motoyusa: what?! Get off!

Myn: a balloon? She used it as a battle weapon?!

She then revealed that she has a lot more of them.

Motoyasu: Tell me, what the hell are you two up two?

Kaixa: before we win.

Nastuko: we're gonna hurt you as much we can.

Motoyusa: like hell!

Kaixa charge in first clashing with motoyasu

Motoyusa: come on shield heroine and gauntlet hero! You're gonna fight fair!

Kaixa: if you assist,(knee him and grab him) heads up natsuko!

He through him as motoyasu use his spear to attack her but blocked by her new shield with two hounds as they bite him

Motoyusa: get off of me!

Natsuko: **AIR STRIKE SHIELD!**

She sent a green energy shield to hit his gut.

Natsuko: **SHIELD PRISON!**

Trapped the spear hero in the metallic sphere chain in which the balloon began biting.

Motoyusa: hey stop that! No! Hey that hurt!

Aniri laughed so hard she held her stomach.

Aniri: oh, oh my god! That is so funny!

Kaixa: (petted nastuko's shoulder) awesome natsuko, this is getting good!

Natsuko: thanks.

Kaxia: now let's finish this.

They walk up to the prison shield.

Natsuko: is it time for you to admit your defeat, or you want a more embarrassed tough guy?

The prison shield vanished to see motoyasu panting as he looked up to see the shield heroine and the three riders.

Motoyusa: And why would I surrender now?

Horobi: you're outnumbered if you can take four on one.

Baron: this will be a lesson for you to work hard and level up.

Kaixa: natsuko, I let you do the honors.

She smiled and pulled out two more balloons.

Natsuko: (look down at Motoyasu) so then, guess I'll be taking aim at your handsome face and your precious manhood of yours , might well since I'm a cowardly cheater!

Motoyusa: no!

Then a loud thud noise made the three riders and natsuko , houskee and ikaros pin myn down at the ground.

Horobi: looks like the jig is up.

Baron: She tried to cheat.

Kaixa: using magic.

They quickly turn to see motoyasu up and about to attack but the 3 riders push him off as he stumbles a bit.

Motoyusa raised his spear to gather lightning and it was enormous.

Motoyusa: **LIGHTNING SPEAR!**

Then natsuko unlocked a new shield as feedback genetic Sample, a black and green shield with battery parts and 3 cord like on a pattern triangle.

Nastuko read it and smirked, when motoyasu pointed his spear at her, to blast the huge amount of lightning, however nastuko's feedback shield is draining the lightning like it is nothing.

Motoyasu: what the?!

Natsuko: try this!

She blasted the lightning energy back as it hit motoyasu as he screamed in pain, he sent flying crash to the ground defeat with ren and itsuki.

Natsuko: the battle is over.

Melramark is now in shock.

Melramark: h-how, can a scum like her win?! This is impossible!

The boy's demi humans, maids and party cheering for them, then the three heroines jump off the bleachers and to the riders, Hako went to hug Horobi, Isono went to hug kaixa, and Aniri tackle hugged baron to the floor.

Baron: FISH GOBLIN!

Hako: you did great.

Isono: amazing!

Aniri: awesome!

The three riders remove their belt and turn back to normal.

Nastuko: How come I unlocked a new shield?

Austin: we set for you and the girl's weapon to unlock more of 10 alien weapons.

Zack: You can also evolve them to three sets. Ultimate, hyper, and mega.

Koan: even two armor types like one and even fused, in the nemetrix version is ultimate, omega and alpha.

Natsuko: cool!

Zack: (turn at Melramark) alright Melramark, a deal is a deal!

He grunted and balled his fist. Zack, Austin and koan turn to their maids waiting to resive their orders.

Zack: go get the king's weapons.

Austin: grab any of the king's valuables and money.

Koan: and the king's food too.

Maids: of course master.

They walk off to collect their master's winnings.

Austin: So natsuko, how do you feel after taking down spear guy?

Natsuko: pretty good.

Zack: yeah and myn try to cheat helping motoyasu.

Austin: it's a good thing we have our maids keep an eye on her.

Koan: same with Alice and Jennifer.

They see Alice and Jennifer tied up with tape on their mouth.

Zack: it's a good win for us.

Koan: oh one thing.

He throws a bucket of rotten tomatoes on myn as she screams cover in rotten tomatoes.

Koan: hahaha! My mommy said some meanie are rotten to the core.

Austin: nice one, now shall we make our exit?

Melramark: guardians! How dare you?!

Austin: What do you mean? We won.

Zack: give it a rest Melramark.

Melramark: you should've joined one of the other heroes!

Austin: And let them make fools of themselves more?

Koan: and besides we know you and your daughter bitch's plan.

Motoyusa: myn is the king's daughter?!

Aniri: no shit sherlock.

Natsuko: I see, (glared the king and myn) so this entire thing was a plan!

Aniri: The princess framed us and good graces on her favorite hero!

Isono: And her father twisted the fact to please his dear daughter!

Hako: And the duel was a set up!

Austin: You try to cheat making us lose and making motoyasu like he's the winner.

Koan: that myn lie to motoyasu, a sucker to someone acting like there's a damsel in distress.

Zack: not to mention Alice and Jennifer did the same to Ren and Itsuki when not only did we get their sister but thinking munch we're the bad ones like natsuko, tch that's some B S.

Austin: and with the duel finished, we'll be on our way.

Melramark: damn you guardians! This isn't over!

Zack: before we go.

He floated up to him as Melramark was shocked.

Zack: we don't work with you nor join you, the only reason is the waves and evil out there, so be lucky we don't let them kill you but the second reason is two allies in your kingdom we trust and is none of your business! And also...

He took Melramark's crown and wore it.

Melramark: hey!

Zack: your no king.

He threw a garbage bag at him.

Zack: your trash.

As Austin snaps his fingers to make a portal open for the party, demi humans and maids carry a bag of stuff to go inside even the four heroines.

Koan uses permanent markers to doodle on motoyasu, ren's and itsuki's face.

Motoyusa: HEY!

Austin: thanks for the stuff.

Koan: ciao!

Zack: And the four heroines are for now on the four legendary heroes as well, the three heroes are known as scum till they have brains, hahahaha.

As then they walk in and the portal closes as myn, Melramark, motoyusa, ren and itsuki growlcin anger and are humiliated.

Melramark: they're powerful, skilled, and abilities, but they dare insult me!?

Myn: curse those fuckers, I'll get them for this.

Motoyusa: Nephilim… I'm going to finish you and free the girls!

Ren: destroyer, I will become strong, stronger than you.

Itsuki: Dragon, you're going to pay.

**With the guardian and the heroines**

As they in their kingdoms, raphtalia and the demi humans are awe and looked around.

Zack: welcome to our kingdom, the great omni freedom.

Raphtalia: wow…

Lissanalla: this is amazing!

Austin: also lissanarla, yimo, kazane you might be super happy with what we do.

Kazane: What is it, master austy?

Austin: we sent one of our troops.

Koan: to find your kind.

Zack: good news there survivors and your parents are alive! And bringing them here.

They all tackled them to the floor in a hug.

Koan: POOPY TOILET!

Kazane: THANK YOU! THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Yimo xan: YOUR THE BEST!

Lisanalla: I LOVE YOU!

Austin: is nothing.

Zack: It's what we do.

Koan: me hungry.

Harrly quinn: (rolling in) common mista K!

Chame came in with a plate of food, and shion came in with lots of food.

Chame: here you go master.

Shion: a lot of food to fill your empty belly.

Austin: thank you very much.

Zack: let's eat!

Raphtalia: I called dibs feeding koany!

Natsuko: same with zacky!

Hako: and austy!

**The next day**

The heroins are sleeping in their rooms, Zack sleeps peacefully with shadow bunny ,isono, natsuko, bowsette and his girls cuddle with him.

Shadow bunny: (sleep) my… huggy.

Nastuko wakes up to see Zack asleep.

Nastuko: zack, wake up.

As he is still asleep.

Natsuko: (smile) I got rootbeer.

Zack: (woke up and got up) huh?

Natsuko: (kiss his nose) gotcha.

Zack: (chuckle and smile) oh natsuko.

Taokaka: (yawn) more nappy.

**With koan**

koan is underneath the blanket of girls who are snuggling with him, Aniri wakes up and looks at the sleepy koan.

Koan: (mutter in his sleep) root beer.…

She smiled and kissed him on the nose, then koan groped her breasts and fondled them as she moaned, enjoying it.

Koan: marshmallow….

Aniri (moan) so good...

Mumu: koan, root beer!

Koan:(wake up)MINE! Huh? Ah poo!

He looked down to see aniri.

koan: oh morning aniri.

Aniri: m-morning koan.

Koan noticed he fondled her breast as he let go and blush a bit.

Koan: sorry.

Aniri:(blush and smile sexy) it's okay, I enjoy it~.

Koan: say what?

Aniri: (giggle) it just feels good~.

Koan: me see.

**with Austin**

Austin is asleep as Hako awakens to look at Austin.

Hako:(smile) so cute, austy, oh austy.

He grumbled in his sleep.

Hako: sally coming.

Austin: no! i'm awake! (turn to Hako) Hey you trick me!

Hako: have to.

Austin: (sigh) anyway good morning.

Hako: good morning.

Austin: alright let eat and get ready to set our next adventure.

**Meanwhile**

At a different kingdom a Woman is fair skinned with purple hair tied up in a bob with long bangs. She is normally in her intricately decorated royal gown, with what appears to be a bronze breastplate, since the maids are helping fix her outfit.

?: Is that what the king was up to?

?: he has apparently, I'm sure princess malty must talk him into it.

?: how was the shield, crossbow, lance and blade heroes holding up?

?: they became a few demi human girls from a slave traitor a while ago and they were chosen by the three guardian heroes that joined them.

This surprised the woman, but only a little as she gave a small smile.

?: Is that so? Well that's a relief I must say, however news of melromarc summoning of the three cardinal hero's and the three heroines are no small impact as others. We must be sure to prevent our neighbors from meddling in our affairs no matter what it may take.

?: never fear my lady, we'll continue to keep an eye and watch the capital, what about the three guardians?

?: hmm well, we will give them additional gifts for their actions in the capital, by the way, have they received their equipment?

?: they have my lady.

?: I see, we'll give them something as a reward soon but I believe there is our best hope and alliance. Besides, I like to get to know them if they're not busy.

?: understood.

**Timeskip**

As the guardian heroes along with their demi humans and party , the three heroines and their demi human partner , the three heroes in the throne room with Melromarc.

Zack: aust remind me why we here?

Austin: we don't work with him, but we do follow and alliance with someone else who does not like nor his precious daughter.

Koan: koan no like.

Zack: I know bro, we all don't but we have to be patient till the right moment when we meet the tao allies face to face soon.

Melromarc: (clear his thought) as a reward for afford the waves and fulfilling my request. Motoyusa receive 4 thousand silvers, and young master itsuki and ren revived 3 thousands 800 silvers, finally i set 5 thousand for the shield, crossbow, blade and the 3 guardian heroes however since it been off set the cause of setting there slave free from there curse, they will not revive at the time.

Itsuki: wait a second that is not gonna fly.

Zack, koan and austin: hmm?

Ren: They beat us far and square.

Motoyusa: are you kidding?!

Myn: I'm afraid you both mistake-

Koan throw rotten tomato at her.

Koan: bad bitch!

Itsuki: And besides, we saw them take down the boss.

Ren: it was normal until it mutated like , if it wasn't for them we wouldn't be here , they save our life. So you ask me if it is the right thing to fairly confiscate them.

Isono and Hako smile at their brothers.

Austin: Well, look at that.

Zack: i guess there not that too stupid at the bottom.

Melromarc: fine, I shall afford them an agreed amount and there will be nothing else. Well you have been gone already but one more thing. Guardian heroes, you came back after last night. Do you finally realize your mistake and choose a wise hero?

Koan: let's make it clear trash, we alliance to this kingdom.

Austin: be thankful we don't let them kill you since consider the 3 heroes ever be home, they need all the luck they can get and along sometime lost. Naatuko, isono, hako and aniri are still the rightful chosen to be with us and to pick as the true heroes as the four horsewoman.

Zack: We don't work with you nor that bitch daughter of yours, only one person who is a better ruler than you.

Melromarc: and who's that?!

Austin: don't be even stupider.

Zack: you figure it out.

Koan: we ain't telling jack shit to you!

Itsuki: hey, you think it's a little harsh?

Motoyasu: yeah!

Zack and koan: no.

Austin: Besides, you three will see the truth (turn and glared at myn) something tells me is only the beginning.

Clover: and FYI, that armor is so tacky.

Motoyusa: tacky?! How is it tacky?!

Clover: I mean, red with silver armor? I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that combination. And red is my color.

Motoyusa: And what about aniri?!

Clover: she's clear, you however, you're a man but look like a girl with that hair.

Zack: hah she got you good!

Aniri: thank you clover.

Zack: come on guys let's go.

Then the group left with their reward.

**Timeskip**

The group is walking down the streets and Austin notices Violet being uneasy.

Violet: I still don't feel easy with that spear guy staring at me.

Austin: He what?!

Violet: Yeah, at the throne room when we left, I don't know it's my outfit.

Austin: I see Violet, just ignore him, I'll take care of him when we meet him again.

Violet: okay.

She smiled and hugged his arm, Austin smiled back to pet her hair.

Violet: thank you.

Austin: no problem.

Then Sammy hugged his other arm while glaring at Violet.

Austin: oh boy.

Sammy and violet glaring at each other.

Violet: Come on Sammy, I hugged him first.

Sammy: Too bad, I hug him too.

Then Miu quickly snatched Austin away and replaced them with pillows for him.

Sammy and violet: hey!

Miu: hey you guys already have a turn, so it's my turn.

Blake: hey zack.

Zack: yes?

Blake: violet not the only one, that creep is staring at me as well.

Zack: don't worry kitty.(petted her chin as she purred)

Ruby: hey! (hug his arm and puff her cheeks) he's mine!

Blake: you have him enough ruby!(hug his arm)

But Bowsette pushed them aside and hugged him with her one arm.

Bowsette: my husband and king.

Ruby: HEY! BACK OFF!

Bowsette: MAKE ME SHORTY!

Fluttershy: u-um koany…

Koan: let koan guess, he stared at you too?

She nodded cutely, and koan hugged her head to his chest and petted.

Koan: is alright my butterfly, i won't let him get you.

She smiled happily then hugged his arm.

Fluttershy: thank you.

Then Nora snatched him.

Nora: mine!

Fluttershy: no fair!

Pinkie pie:(swoop him and hug him) MINE KOANY!

Nora: HEY!

Zack: Anyway everyone, it's time to get a filo.

Rainbow dash: we're getting that?

Austin: you'll see.

They went back to the slave trader tent.

Austin: uh kazane, you sure you and the rest want to keep that enslavement mark?

Zack: I mean we can remove it if you want.

Kazane: no, we're okay with it.

Lucy: same with me.

shade: me too.

Mandy: me three.

Yimo xan: me four master zacky.

Lisanalla: Consider that I'm at your side, master koany.

Koan: what about you raphtalia?

Natsuko: there is no need for it , you know?

Raphtaila: but I wanted it, I think is the symbol of your fate in me mistress nastuko and koany.

Nastuko: starlight suit yourself.

Koan: if they are happy and koan be happy! Hahahahahahahaha!

raphtalia:(blush a bit) anyway, so um, how do you think it looks?

koan: beautiful and cute.

That made her smile.

Raphtalia: thanks koany.

Koan: your welcome as pudding goes well with a hat and muffins! Hahaha! (make a chicken and hippo noise)

The boys then notice the eggs on top of a box.

Austin: how much for the egg?

Belacuse: oh these monster egg lottery is 100 silver per person sir Book hero.

Austin: I see, what do you think of natsuko?

Natsuko: is it like a gacha game?

Austin: kind of.

Raphtalia: what's a gacha game?

Zack: don't worry about it

Koan: we take it!

Belacuse: splendid!

Koan: me koan will do well to make filo an excellent traveler!

Isono: is the carriage big enough for all of us?

Zack: yep as we made it.

Austin: so it'll be good.

**Timeskip**

The shield hero is carrying the egg.

Koan: me can't wait to see her hatch pretty soon.

Zack: good thing we bought these just in case.

He passed it down to isono, hako and aniri.

Hako: oh, thank you.

Zack: don't mention it.

Zack: Now, when we're finished around here, we'll head on over to lute village.

Austin: we need to help with the repairs, the first wave really did a number on their village.

Raphtalia: if you ask me , you shouldn't waste money.

Lucy: I agree.

Zack: Well we thought it was fair.

Koan: you and the other work hard to protect us and we think we need some help.

Zack: Before we go to the village, let's go there.

as some of the lute village help and give to natsuko of a magic book and grimoire magic healing, went to another shop to help with the magic grimoire book.

They went to the grass field as Nastuko looked at the book next to zack.

Natsuko: damn, I can't read this world's language.

Zack: let me help.

Natsuko: thanks zacky.

Zack: no problem, the key term is work together.

Nastuko nodded with a smile.

The day next

As everyone sleeps, koan senses the eggs about to hatch.

Koan: EEEHH! THE EGGS ARE HATCHING!

This makes everyone awake as they walk up to see the four eggs begin to hatch, as the shell starts to crack and reveal are baby birds like, the first one is pink, the next one is light green, the third light blue and the last light brown.

Koan: HOTDOG!

then all four of them hop onto their owners, as the pink one rubbing the face at koan's face, the light green one do the same with austin, the blue one did the same with zack.

Koan: hahaha ahh she likes koan.

Austin: well hey there little girl.

Zack: aw, cute.

Aniri: AAAH! SO CUTE!

Hako: oh how adorable.

Isono: so, cute.

Raphtaila: we need a good name for them

Austin: how about you four name them?

Zack: since there your owner and partner

Koan: and the best of all to feed them so they grow big and strong!

Hako: okay.

**Timeskip**

They travel a lot around, continue their adventure ,leveling up and new weapons , their fililos slowly growing up and munch more enjoying food as koan turns one of his alien birds to comfort two that likes him much. The filios growing up the size of a horse, the four horsewoman and the boys take turns riding on them but harder then before but getting the hang of it, as passed two days they at the barn.

Raphtalia: i can't believe she grew up in two days.

Natsuko: our growth boost skills probably help a little (look at her fililo) right?

Filo: goah! (agreed)

Austin: So what did you three named yours?

Isono: I call her frisk.

Aniri: I call mine sam.

Hako: mine is chara.

Zack: good names.

Zack and koan sniff the air as koan growled.

Natsuko: what is it?

Koan: bitchy slut.

Zack: and blondie turd.

Koan: along the knights with them.

Austin: Let's see what's going on.

The party went with them to see what's going on

Myn:(show a paper contract) in light of his exploits during the last waves, the spear hero sir motoyasu has been appointed ruling of this region, to help the rebuilding efforts, we decided to levy a toll. This toll will be 50 silver to enter the village and 52 to exit .

Guy 33: but they'll ruin us.

Guy 22: we won't have anything left to buy food tomorrow.

Myn: do you dare to defy the lord's order.

Zack: no, you got some nerve to try to do this again.

Myn see the boys and the groups

Myn: the guardians and the heroines?! What are you y'all still doing here? This is sir motoyusa's domain now, all of you have no right to question him actually leaves this instance your miserable criminal.

Austin: oh no we're not, I don't think the villagers will be too happy with that bullshit.

Aniri: Honestly motoyasu , you still kept doing this? Do you have any idea how much it cost the night in the inn here?

Motoyusa: actually um...

Nastuko: 1 silver a night with food included, you're charging the equivalent of a 100 knights all to enter the village you realise that?

Guy: yeah there right!

As the people say.

Guy 44: and you can't just show up here and call yourself our lord.

Guy 5: and it was the guardians and the four heroines who defended the whole village when the wave of catastrophe hit.

Myn: you dare complain about a royal decree.

The knight pointed their spear at the villager.

But the knights backed away when the boy's maids came in front.

Houskee: we can't let you have your way now can we?

Yuri alpha: restrain yourself and settle this better.

Himoti: (grin) unless otherwise if you wanna be bruised this time already.

Myn: who the hell are you?

Hitomi: none of your business whore.

Zack: yo motoyasu.

Motoyasu: uh yeah?

Austin: one of our girls said you've been staring at them.

Motoyasu: yeah, so what? They should have a better guy like me by their side.

koan cackling giving chills to motoyasu, myn and their knights as they felt like either met a predator, a psychopath or the devil in front of them.

koan: so let me get this straight, you wanna try to plan a way to steal our girlfriends away because you think we're not good enough for them?

Motoyasu: yes because you-

Austin's teeth sharpen as his bandages his eyes to show yellow and dragonic, koan grin wider as veins popping as his skin is red and his hair almost upward as snake eyes, zack's eyes turn black with red pupils glowing giving a dark.

This scared the shit out motoyasu of seeing that, his legs feel like jelly right now.

Austin: You think a tiny dickhead like you who has the tiniest balls get to talk like THAT!?

Zack raised his hand as Austin looked at him as he nodded. He then walked up to motoyasu.

Zack: there our family as we will never give nor they abandon us because you don't know them or us of how much we've been through..

He walked slowly to him as motoyasu felt somehow his soul got ripped of nonstop alive pain in different ways of dying very very slowly like a loop.

Zack: I don't care who you are to think you have the right to say who these girls are with and who not in front of us. What you did was a large terrible mistake, because I have partial skills that won't kill you, a skill that makes me a nightmare to both life and death, even people like you.

Then suddenly if anyone imagination or not everywhere looks like a graveyard or the world is dead as standing of zack look hollow and his ghost firm more as motoyasu, myn and the knights and everyone confused and scared along the dark clouds around of a storm and pile of dead body but moaning alive while green and black.

Zack: leave our girlfriends alone and never stare, touch, think, feel, or none of that and that will be the end of it...

He grabs his armor as slowly decaying even his skin and everything over and over makes him see zack is serious.

Zack: but if you don't.… I'll put your head in your spear alive to feel munch and watch internally why I'm called the agent of life and death...

Motoyusa: o-o-o-okay...s-s-s-sorry s-s-s-sir...

He nodded as everything back to normal as Zack smiled and smiled.

Zack: thank you.(walk off)

Motoyusa turns white as a ghost sweating crazy as he panting and heartbeat along shitting himself and the same goes for myn as they felt like they stared at the grim reaper they cannot tell if is real or not but felt so real.

Motoyusa: wh-wh-WHAT THE HELL KIND OF GAME AM I IN?!

Myn: I-I thought I saw death itself.

Zack: (telepathic to them) maybe but this is no game but since you wanna go there we play by your rule to game on but soon it'll be game over.

They flinch in fear.

Zack: you okay? Here cuz you two shit yourself (toss toilet paper to them) let pretend it never happens.

They ran away to somewhere private so they could clean themselves, Zack walked back to the group with a satisfied smile.

Zack: Well that settles.

Austin: have i ever told you how epic you do like that?

Koan: way to go bro!

Zack turns to his party, his maids and along isono and natsuko who blush, in awe, feeling a bit horny, and a little scared but very impressed.

Zack: what?

Hako: …. that was terrifying.

Natsuko: but kinda hot.

Eu went in speed, hugged Zack with a huge blush and a smile on her face.

Zack: what the? (turn to his battle maids)Was it really that big? What do you girls think?

Yuri alpha: it's a spectacular threat master.

Lupusregina Beta: I feel hornier when I think about it~.

Narberal Gamma: as your power is an amount of greatness.

Solution Epsilon: I think I wet myself~!

Entoma Vasilissa Zeta: no doubt no one shouldn't underestimate your wrath.

CZ2I28 Delta: … cool…

Myn and motoyasu came back after cleaning themselves.

Myn: i don't know what that but how-

Suddenly 3 spy's in cloaked appeared.

Austin, zack and koan: huh?

Spy: I trust you know who we represent princess malty.

Myn: but why have you come?

Spy: for you. (give her the scroll)

Raphtalia: mistress nastuko, who are they?

Natsuko: no idea.

Zack and koan sniff them.

Zack: They're clean.

Koan: good spy no bad spy.

Austin: hmm, could they be the queens shadow's?

Zack: Well, judging what else they're here for.

Myn:(read it and anger) how could this be?! (growl and point at the groups) Guardians heroes! shield heroine Fight us for the rightful rule of this village!

Austin: it would be unfair if all four of us face agents spear baboon here.

Zack: not worth it but however we'll let natsuko do the challenge.

Natsuko: you sure?

Zack: Yes I believe you, we know it is not right they are owned by myn and motoyasu, and beside. Someone is fired up too for this challenge.

The group turned to hear filo growls chirp glaring from fire in her eyes at the dragon.

Guy 1: your filo appears to be up for it.

Austin: oh boy.

Kazane: filliol and dragon don't get along.

Ralphtalia: is true.

Austin: wait how come fililo didn't do the same to me and the dragon maids?

Austin: maybe different as a particle human or so.

Zack: do you accept it natsuko it'll be fun and sooner I promise to take you on a date tomorrow, if you win.

Natsuko: I'll do it. YES!

That made Zack's party pout.

Zack: relax girls, when this is over i have a special for you all as well.

that made them beam again.

Koan: (petted filo's head) koan will cheer you on and be the best racer filo!

As then Motoyasu and Nastuko get prepared for the race.

Motoyasu: That is so lame, you're going to ride that bird thing, not a dragon?

Filo glared at him as koan grin wider as insanity, it turned to him as koan nodded to give her permission.

Motoyasu: how can you possibly keep up with my dragon with that thing?

Then he was slammed hard in the balls sent flying by filo's kick and crashed at the haystack.

Myn:(scream) sir motoyasu! (She went to his aid as he held his nuts in pain) sir motoyasu! Healing magic comes on!

That made koan, austin, zack and natsuko laugh.

Koan: way to go filo!

Zack: (finished recording it with his phone) I got the whole thing recorded!

Austin: Could you send me a copy?

Zack: hell yeah!

As they finish having their laugh, natsuko mount onto filo, Aniri, isono and hako along the boys notice myn is planning to ruin the race with her helpers.

Aniri: Seems like we got a problem here.

Austin: ivy.

Koan: haruko.

Zack: charlotte.

Ivy: you got it.

Haruko: okay.

Charlotte: on it.

Guy: The race will be three laps around the outskirts of the village, whoever reaches to this gate first is the winner.

Nastuko got on filo and motoyasu got on his dragon.

Myn: sir motoyasu!

Raphtalia: mistress nastuko! Good luck you can do it.

Guy: on your marks, go!

The two creatures dash at each other then filo dashing up faster make dust hit at motoyusa's face.

Natsuko: this will be a piece of cake!

As they were running fast a knight was casting a spell.

Knight 7: as source of thy power i order thee, decipher the laws of nature and i cr-

Charlotte and Ivy's vines wrapped around the knights.

Ivy: we can't have you cheating can't we?

Then natsuko gained up making motoyasu behind as myn growled on that one.

Zack: go natsuko !

Koan: keep it coming filo !

Frisk,sam and chara chirping cheering

The shield heroine and his filo are getting a head start but motoyasu and his dragon are keeping up a bit, myn look at the ther knight mean what to do, as she smirk evil.

Knight: as source of thy power i order thee, di-

Then he heard a noise and turned to see Haruko grin while raising her guitar up then whammed his head to knock him out.

Haruko: like hell you're pulling a sucker punch on her!

Zack, koan and austin give a thumbs up to them, natsuko is taking the lead and motoyasu is falling behind.

Motoyasu: what are you doing?! Run faster damn it!

Nastuko went to the first finish line, meaning one last one.

Raphtalia: filo! You got one more last to go!

Myn coughing and growling.

Myn: that foul beast.

A knight is about to make another magic but ivy's vines cover his mouth and knock him out cold.

But she sees many holes and natsuko getting closer to one.

Natsuko:** AIR STRIKE SHIELD!**

As green shields help cover the hole as filo runs faster, gaining on the finish line, the dragon tries to keep up.

Raphtalia: mistress nastuko.

Lucy: go! Go!

Guy 3: hang in there shield hero!

Austin: you almost there!

Myn: push it faster!

Guy 53: don't let him beat you! Keep running!

As then filo made it to the finish line and cheered for victory.

Austin: she wins, far and square.

Zack:( hugged natsuko) way to go natsuko!

Koan: (hug filo) you're the best!

They kiss their cheek as they brush on their cheeks.

Austin: (spotted the maids coming back) you three did well keeping the race fairly.

Then they felt a rumble as they saw the 12 dungle beasts arrive.

Austin: oh great, well le-

Suddenly Sam, Frisk and Chara charged in blinding speed with an angry look charged at the dungle beast.

Austin: what the-

The three filolios kicked and stomped at the dungle beasts and killed them by crushing their skulls with hard kicks.

Austin: holy shit...

Aniri: wow.

Isono: (smirked) hehe talk about a bird in a hand worth two in the foot.

Hako: you got that right.

Zack and koan: AWESOME!

Mediri is now in tears of joy.

Mediri: I'm so proud, and I'm so happy too!

Guy 1: brilliantly done lady heroine, thanks to you we can rest easy and focus rebuilding the village.

Then they were shocked a little to see a flash.

Natsuko: if you wanna thank someone thank filo here.

Zack: don't forget chara, sam and frisk too.

As she pets the filolios, she feels something different, everyone turns to the four fililos… only to see it grow up more and there is bigger and fluffier.

Zack: … oh my god.

Austin: … you can say that again.

Koan: FLUFFY FILO AND SAM! (Hug them)

Myn: you cheated!

Aniri: Oh give it a rest you sore loser!

Myn: shut up, you didn't tell us that your fililo was really this fat tub lard-(anirk punched her) ah!

Aniri: don't you dare call filo that!

Guy 1: but it only transformed after the race was over.

Austin: beside you cheated as well.

Isono: sabotaging the race.

Hako: So you and your boyfriend can have this village of the hole and the road.

Myn: holes? Don't be ridiculous.

Spy: the heroines are correct, we have detected the magic of this course.

Myn: it was, (point at natsuko) look at her, it was obviously that criminal who used the legal magic.

Spy: untrue, the shield heroine's magic is only use defense, the lance hero's magic is only use of attack and impale support along defense. The blade heroine uses a slash and again helps to slash against solid. The crossbow heroine, support of shooting and long defense and attack. The guardians heroes are described perfectly as a destroyer titan, hybrid beast and Genius Dragon. There demi humans are both light and darkness both are completely different type magic we found, thus it is clear the spear hero's party cheated and the Guardian's patty helped restrain them for doing it.

Myn: what?! (turn the guardians heroes and growl)

Zack: you heard her, you take your spear boy and get out of here.

Myn: well we'll leave for now, but we'll be back you can count on it.

Austin: remind me to tell koan to get a skunk ready the next time I see her.

Hako: noted, don't forget the trash.

Austin: sure.

Motoyusa: remember, i let you win today but remember it won't happen next time, and you won't have that fat tu-

Koan: how's your nuts motoyasu? Cuz Austin is right earlier, now you have small cashews broken to pieces.

That made the orange hero chuckle.

Zack: ohoho good one.

Raphtalia: (blush a little and frown a bit at felix) master Felix.

Felix: what? is true.

Motoyusa:(growl)well, you, anyway i'll get you yet! (groan of his nut hurt)

Ralphtalia: feel better.

Rainbow dash: I doubted.

Aniri: He is always my idiot brother.

Guy 1: heroes and heroines, again the whole village thank you so very much, we don't know how to express our gratitude to you.

Austin: just doing our job as a hero, beside you all have the money, since I don't know wh-

Filo ,chara,sam and frisk pick his head for attention as she chirps at the carriage.

Koan: this carriage will do.

As so the fililo is happy using the carriage.

Koan: yo Ral Pty you okay? You seem pale.

Raphtalia: no, can we stop for a sec?

Austin: motion sickness.

As they stop, the raccoon dog girl goes and puke Then Koan petted her back.

Zack and koan sniff to notice a smell of jennifer and alice.

Yuri alpha: master?

Zack:( growl) alice.

Koan: jennifer...(growling)

They walk in as spotted jennifer and alice but they look a lot different, Alice has wavy waist-length light caramel brown hair that has little "flicks" similar to curls at the ends of her hair, dark hazel eyes and large breasts. wearing a black dress reveals her cleavage of a bottom white feather, white attach vest tied to the stomach and sleeves to the elbow, black collar around her neck , black bracelet and black knee boots. Jennifer has red short hair with matching eyes, she wears a shirt with some black lines, blue pants between her ankle, yellow sneakers and a blue short jacket.

Jennifer then tackled koan in a hug.

Koan: GIBLE PANNER?!

austin: what the?

Alice hugged zack

Zack: huh?

Alice?: zacky!

Jennifer?: oh koany I missed you!

Zack: Are you really alice?

Koan: I thought you two would be like, you know horrible people, cheater and hurt us.

Alice?: Did those fakers be mean to you?

Jennifer?: I think they are so.

Zack: fakers?!

Koan: no this is a trick!

Zack: yeah!

Koan's claws try to slash him and Zack summons a gun blaster but he is not shooting.

Zack: what's going on?

Koan: Why are we hesitating?

They unsummon it.

Jennifer?: is me koany the real jennifer.

Alice?: And you're Alice too.

Zack: prove it to me what we do on our first date?

Koan: what do you nickname koan and which date are we having fun at?

Alice: Easy, we went to the first time at the game at school and you were buying then after the game we watch the full moon and the stars as we talk about transformers.

Jennifer: I nickname you my silly K, you've always wanted a sense of humor. We went to a shop where they have pokemon merc and i enjoy, i bought one of the lucario for my bracelet and i always have that.

Zack: it's really you.

Koan: n-no way...

They hugged them as Alice and Jennifer hugged them back.

Alice: my poor zacky.

Jennifer: oh koany, she broke you did she?

Koan: yes …

Jennifer: I will crush her skull and feed her body to the sharks.

Koan: thank you jenny.

Zack: welcome back alice.

**later at night**

As everybody begins ready for bed, koan lays Ralphtalia down onto the grass.

Raphtalia: I'm sorry about this, for making you work after I rest all day

Koan: is okay, you'll get use to it

Ralphtalia: I'll try, Filo looks happy when she pulls a cart.

Koan: well she is still the fastest bird ever.

Austin looked at the little gold bar in his hand.

**flashback**

Guy 1: if you're interested in becoming a traveling traitor?

Austin: A traitor?

Guy 1:(give this gold item to him) if you are this pass will come in handy, it exempts you from paying tolls across the country so you'll be free to travel the roads whenever you wish.

**end flashback**

Zack: okay everyone let get ready for tomorrow, natsuko,isono and i keep watch

Raphtalia: alright.

Filo and Sam fall asleep next to koan.

Raphtalia: filo. And sam.(giggle and smile then went to sleep)

Koan: (mutter in his sleep)your feather is softer than a pillow.

**the next day**

koan is now snorting, He wakes up and notices that filo and sam are not huge fluffy.

Koan: wha?

Austin: Morning guys, so what's going on?

Koan: thank you jenny

Zack: welcome back alice

Raphtalia: mistress natsuko! master felix!

Nastuko wakes up and sees the party members shocked.

Isono: what is it?

Hako: something wrong?

Aniri: where's filo, sam, chara and frisk?

Slandford: you might, wanna look down bro.

They turn to is a little girl naked, blond hair, and angel like wings and blue eyes sleeping next to koan with him is another girl with green hair and orange eyes, on austin's lap is a girl with short brown hair and blue eyes and has green wings, on zack's chest that being hugged is a girl with short grayish hair and hazel eyes with wings.

Koan: filo? Sam?

Austin: Chara?

Zack: frisk?

They turn to the guardian heroes and the four heroines.

All four of them: good morning master!

Zack, Austin and koan: wow.

Natsuko: what the heck?!

Zack: Something tells me it getting more interesting as I thought.


	4. shield 4

The group made there way back the kingdom and went to the weapons shop seeing the shop owner is going to have lunch.

Austin: did we come in a bad time?

Erhad: not at all.

Zack: good, because we got someone to show you.

Koan: yeah! All four of them.

Then running in the shop are the four little girls all giggling.

Erhad: another young girl? You four are a lolicon huh?

Austin: not exactly

Filo look at the tasty sandwhich.

Filo: master? Could i have a little snack?

Erhad: (offer his sandwhich) wanna bite? Knock yourself out.

Filo: (grab the sandwhich) thanks!

Raphtalia: filo don't over do it.

Erhad: hey miss is fine, how big of a bite she take anyway?

Koan: watch.

Filo change into her original form and gulp the whole thing shocking Erhad, Austin, zack and koan pull out their snacks as sam, chara and frisk turn their original form and gulp up the yummy snacks.

Sam: yummy!

Chara: so good!

Frisk: thanks!

zack: no problem.

Erhad: so… are those three…. Filoliols?

Austin: yep.

Filo: that wasn't to bad actually.

They bow their head as an apology and the heroine elp the fililo's head bow.

**Timeskip**

Filo peck the helmet with her beak while the boys petted their filos, sam sleep, chara look around along frisk joining pecking the armor

Erhad: so what's the story here?

Ralphtalia: according to the slave merchant, fililo have king or queen reading each lock that's what he told us anyway.

Erhad: I thought it was just a myth.

raphtaila: which is why king or queen transformed highly skilled and as flocks they disguise themselves normally.

Erhad: and they can transformed themselves into human too? That's nuts.

zack: yeah and what's more it turns out they need a special crest for that.

koan: and it didn't go well as she keep resitting till it got tjpse four and apparently level 19 who know ?

isono: perhaps imagine her strength at 70.

Erhad: so you didn't come here just to show off this folio queens I assume?

Nastuko: we came to buy some clothing

Erhad: clothing?

Aniri: everytime they transformed, it shred there clothing

hako: and we'll have no money left for it

Ralphtalia: please tell me there some kind of outfit made for transforming species.

Erhad: nah those are special order items, I haven't got any of them, try go to see a dress maker. (grab a pink, blue, green, yellow dress) but I guess I cant let them walking around in public looking like that, take this another customer left it.

**Timeskip**

They went to the dress maker's shop of many clothes, and a woman who is gushing over filos, sam, chara and frisk cuteness.

woman: oh my gosh there so cute! aren't they the cutest little angels? Wait a sec they have wings on there back so there really is an angel!

Filo: master am I really cute? I wanna know.

Sam: me too master!

Chara: am I cute as well?

Frisk: me three!

Isono: yes.

Aniri: uh huh the adorable.

Hako: I agree.

Nastuko: I dont know.

Zack: I think your amazing cute.

Austin: cutest.

Koan: cute as a button ahahahaha!

Woman: ah how just like a father would say.

isono, aniri, hako, nastuko and raphtalia: father?

Austin, koan and zack: wha?

Filo, Sam, frisk, chara: are you my daddy?

the 3 boys looked each other and back to them

Austin: well not exactly

zack: where your master along nasstuko, aniri,isono and hako.

Koan: but care a lot to you four.

Filo: I see, what about they other girls?

Austin: some of them are girlfriends.

Nastuko: we're just looking for any clothes that don't shred whenever you transformed and then can go back to normal

Woman: oh, that's what your looking for? Did you bring any magic thread?

nastuko: magic thread?

Woman: of course, transforming clothes always use thread made out of the wearer's own mana.

Aniri: so customaze?

Woman: of course, if you will give me the magic thread, I'll promise to make you the cutest outfit you ever seen in your life!

Hako: is a deal.

**Timeskip**

They went to the magic shop with a witch as koan playing with the filos making them laugh as pinkie joining in.

Witch: magic thread huh? you centrality could weave them here but unfortunately right now not the best time I'm afraid my magic gemstone from spinning wheel is broke.

Nastuko: is it expensive?

Witch: it is but the bigger problem is that it's hard to find.

Raphtiala: what can we do about it?

Witch: i'll talk to some people and see if I can procure a new gemstone as soon as possible, it might take a little longer.

Filo:(see the crystal ball) hey! Woah what is this thing do?

Witch: this crystal ball measures ones magical affinity, why don't we measure your magical infinity?(touch the crystal ball) 

Zack: sound like fun.

Ausitn: lets see the girl's infinity while we're at it.

zack: in the meantime, koan and I have been working with something.

Austin: what is it?

he pull out a 3 item circle diamond line, the trix begin to scan it.

Austin: huh?

Koan: just wait a moment.

Ultramatrix: **{NEW ALIENS SAMPLE ACQUIRED.}**

Megatrix: **{NEW ALIENS SAMPLE ACQUIRED!}**

Nemetrix **{NEW PREDATORY ACCEPT HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!}**

Ausitn: what we got?

Zack: you'll see soon enough.

**Timeskip**

the group is now in cart as filo is pulling it and singing to herself.

Austin: she sure is in a happy mood.

Thaat made nastuko seeing filo happy.

Koan then petted her head.

Koan: you sure filo, an infinity great bird.

Nastuko: it'll be a while before we get them some clothes , in the meantime let makes some money.

Ralphtalia: (holds an item) this traders pass we got from the village's lord, I hope this will come in handy.

Sam: Master there's someone up ahead.

The heroes and heroins look head to see a man running down the road.

Raphtalia: is there something wrong sir?

Man: please, I bag you give me a lift in your carriage.

Raphtalia: huh?

Man; I need to get this medicine to the village, it's the one just past the mountain, it's urgent I pray you.

Nastuko: filo, sarah, frisk, chara, how to get there in full speed?

Filo: not that long.

Chara: we can get there so sooner without the carriage.

Zack: i see, nastuko, austin, ivy and nine your coming with me with the fililos, the rest stair here in the carriage.

Austin: you got it, lets hurry.

Zack got on frisk with nine and nastuko got on filo with the guy , austin got on chara with ivy

Guy: oh thank you.

Nastuko: you can save your thanks, make sure to pay up, let's go!

Filo, chara and frisky: righty o!

The filoliols all dashed making the guy scream they coming toward the gates by the man guarding who see the heroes and heroines.

Guy: halt! Stop! You need to pay the toll!

Nastuko throw it as he catch it.

Nastuko: I'll pick it up on the way back!

The heroes went to a house where they see an old woman on the bed sick.

Guy: mother i got you the medicine.

Nastuko: listen you go boil water, I'll give the medicine to your mother.

Guy: but I-

Nastuko: relax is free.

Then she give the old woman some medicine to healed her up.

Old Woman: thank you so much.

Guy: mother! The medicine… it's helping already?

Old woman: yes the pain went away , thank you

Then so the group got on their fililoes ready to leave.

Guy: um exactly what kind of magic spell you use.

Zack: trade secret, so what you got?

Guy:(show a bag of food) oh um this should be worth then 1 silver.

Austin: thank you very munch.

Guy: safe travels to you.

The group have traveled around the land selling, trading and learning whatever they can, they also leveling each other up and discovering new skills within there weapons which is giving them new opportunities for combat.

**The next day**

The fililos is now hogging the entire beds while using there bird form. Traviling with them is a man wearing fancy clothes have a chin beard tip and sideburns.

?: I can't believe I'm trailing our savior of the heavenly foul and the three guardians of mind, soul and body.

Austin: a pleasure.

Koan: the quack quack, cluck cluck and gobble gobble who know?

Aniri: what you mean the savior of the heavenly foul?

?: oh yes, you all have quite the reputation, in the carriage drawn by the 4 god of domesticated birds, our savior travels and treats the sick.

Filo: did he say were a gods?

Ralphtalia: i'm surprised at you, didn't master naostuki and koan told you not to talk?

Filo: sorry

Ruby: is okay filo

Guy: well I'll be it talk, that really is. God.

Zack: not exactly.

Austin: got the wrong memo.

Sunset shimmer: guys we got company.

Raphtaila: there's a large gang that's blocking our path up ahead.

Everyone looked ahead to see a group of bandits.

Bandit 4: whoa now, you could stop right there!

Bandit 7: well that's an odd flock of birds you got there stranger. We heard an accessory seller was hitching a ride with you, come on, we know you in there!

Naosuki: _we have to be careful on picking our cliants._

Bandit 9: just hand him over quietly, and you all will get away with your lives in tact.

Austin: (jump out of the carriage) please, it's bandit 101, kill people and take there stuff, lets just get this over with.

Zack: oh Aust, let be generous a bit.

Koan: beside not wasting it on these rejects.

Austin: i guess your right.

Bandit 8: just hand him over quietly, you'll get away at least your lives intact.

Koan: what seem the problem?

Bandit 3: those group of girls are pretty hot especially the demi-humans, hehehe looks like gonna have some fun tonight!

Zack: oh? (turn at yang, firsk, yimo xan, mandy and Lupusregina Beta) smash them.

Koan: (turn at raphtaila, filo, sam, lisnalla, shade, ryuko and meridi) crush them.

Austin: (turn at chara, kazane, Lucy, houskee and ann) hurt them.

They nodded and got off the carriage and ready there weapons and the ones without weapons walking toward the group of bandits.

Bandit 19: ha! Your going to let these girls fight for you?

Bandit 22: some of the other traitor told us to mug the guy riding with you because he was supposed to be carrying a bunch of really nice stuff, i swear that what happened.

Guy: so one of my own sold me out.

Hako: so what we gonna do to these bandits anyway?

Guy: we usually hand them over too the guards, but i'll leave it to you guys.

Austin: Hmm I see.

bandit 7: hey you guys, your the shield, crossbow, lance, blade, book, gauntlet and claw heroes huh?

Kairi: yeah so what?

Guy 7: (turn the 4 heroine) you are a preservative one, I bet they'll take our words over the four heroine any day.

Austin: but what about us? Surely they can hear us out, one way or another-

Nastuko: I'll handle this one

Austin: oh okay.

Nastuko: you leave us with no choice, you have to die.

Bandits: huh?!

Nastuko: filo, you feel like a snack?

Filo: yes i do, i want food!

Nastuko: you see she's an omnivore, she'll gulp down anything in one bite.

Bandit 22: but your our saivor of the heavenly foul! You cant commit murder!

Nastuko: I'm nobody saivor, i have to act the best interest in mind , you guys kill so munch people so far , just consider your turn and give into it

Bandit 54: no wait! Please take anything you want! Just let us get out with our lives!

Nastuko: got it.

Zack: nice job Nastuko. (petted her head and kiss her forehead)

Nastuko blush and hug him.

Aniri: you guys thinking what I'm thinking? 

Koan: lets rob them!

**Timeskip**

the bandits are grabbing there stolen goods and placing them into the carriage.

Raphtaila:(sigh) are we actually looting these bandits? But doesn't this make us just as evil as they are?

Guy: I'm afraid I disagree, they are offering everything they have to purchase safe passage from our savior, there simply treating their lives as merchandise. If I may say our heroes a shining example of the true reaitor spirits, something lacking of our youth today.

Ralphtaila: looks like intimidation.

koan: well think of way as robin hood would do.

Ralphtalia: who?

Austin: a bandit who steels from the rich and gives it to the poor.

Raphtaila: oh.

Koan sniff as someone coming as it was 5 of them, but he smell three familiar scent.

Koan: we're not alone.

Zack: what is it?

Koan: me know what it is(run off)

Ryuko: i'm coming too! (dash to him)

Tsume: same here!

Koan running to find the smell as he stop as he heard it, tsume and ryuko came in.

Ryuko: what is it koany?

Tsume: did you find who it is?

They turn to see who it is, came in is five girls with animal theme.

A tanuki girl. She has blue hair in style of a bob-cut with dark blue tips, a blue tail with a dark blue tip, dark teal eyes, blue eyebrows, and triangle-shaped ears sticking through her hair. The end of her legs, her hands and a patch on her face are dark brown while the rest of her body is light brown. She wears a loose, grey tank-top, a black compression top underneath, navy athletic shorts with green trim, a red sports jacket with white trim and the collar up, and white sneakers with a red sole. Her tail sticks out from her shorts.

The second is a girl with long, pink hair and a dark red bang covering her forehead with long fox ears. Her skin was tan and her eyes, red and has a pink bushy fox tail. She wore a school uniform consisting of a knee-length navy skirt, a white collared shirt, and a light blue bow tie.

The third girl is white hair, cat ears and tail and red eyes, wearing black armor pieces and clothing with a cape, the fourth is a woman with long pink hair and tail wearing blue armor, the last one is a short girl with bushy light brown hair with bear ears and wearing green armor.

Ryuko: what the?

Koan: wait, it couldn't be...(turn at the tanuki girl and the fox as his eyes wide) m-michiru...nazuna?

Michiru: k-koanzy?

Koan: yebba!

She jump onto him in a hug while tearing up.

Koan: CHEESE TRAIN!

Michiru: WAAAAAAAAAHHHH! KOANZY! I MISS YOU!

Koan: what happen to you and nazuna, w-why are you two a tanuki and a fox?

Michiru: it's a long story.

Koan: y-you two, you was gone, the last I heard of the car accident and the basketball game, I was so worried of you two gone!

Nazuna: sorry about that.

Koan turn at cherry.

Koan: cherry?!

Cherry: … hey…

Koan: what you doing here?

Cherry: (pull out an envolop) here.

Koan: the hell? (he accept it)

He opens it to start reading, it said's "dear koan, I am truly sorry for what I did since the last time we saw each other. I should've know the truth that you got set up by those bullies to make it seem like you did this to me and the fake rumors, even the old rumors you use to do prank and I was so a shame of hurting you and your heart, sign cherry"

Koan: why not you say it in your own words? (he saw her blushed a little) oh...

Koan walk up to her as he sigh.

Koan: you really wanna make this up to me?

She nodded, still having a red face. He then hug her head to his chest and petted her hair.

Koan: alright then my kitty knight, I forgive you.

She blush more try not to purr but she did and melt onto his body and rubbing her face onto his chest.

bear knight: wow cherry, you seem to enjoy his touch huh?

Cherry start to blush in embarrassment but continued rubbing her face onto koan.

Koan: who your two friends cherry?

Bear knight: hi! My name is bonnie!

Mermaid knight: and I'm shirely.

Koan: yellow!

Michiru: (turn at tsume) who are you?

Tsume: michiru , nazuna is me lory!

Michiru: LOLO!?

Tsume: yep!

Nazuna: your a cat?

Tsume: yep, reincarnated.

Ryuko: michiru did you and nazuna died and reincarted?

Michiru: no not exactly Ryuko.

Ryuko and michiru turn at cherry.

Cherry: born.

Ryuko: you!

Tsume: cherry.…

ryuko charged in with her blade and cherry blocked it with her own sword.

Ryuko: you got some nerve came here!

Cherry: funny, I was going to say the same thing.

Ryuko: oh yeah? (push her sword) what do you know i did is wrong?!

Tsume then slam her fists onto there heads making eggbumbs

tsume: we don't have time for your childness! We got to keep going!

Cherry and ryuko: she started!

Koan: enough!

They silence as koan's eye glow a little.

Koan:( looked at ryuko and cherry) i understand that the two of you have in common that made terrible mistake, mistake that you wish it shouldn't and how i become, this.(point to his himself)

They look down in guilt never forgetting there horrible sin they committed.

Koan: if you two want to make it up and redemption, but i know you two are forgiven , if you swear to show your true love and never let it happen again?

They zoom and hug him.

Ryuko: I will!

Cherry: me too!

Koan: good, (grin) that's more like it. Come on lets continue and explain the situation.

The traid guy started teaching the heroes everything he knows on crafting items and embuting them with mana, Koan got into it and become in the traders guild the deity of trades and munch more happen even the rumord of the other 3 heroes are doing. Even the salers five them connection and knowledge.

Isono: so how motoyusa and they others are doing?

Aniri: so how our brothers doing alice?

Alice: well what i heard from koan's surveillance, your brother save some village at the southwest using a legendary crop.

Poison Ivy: legendary crop? Hmm, (cross her arms) I like to see him make plants come alive.

Aniri: my brothers an idiot.

Alice: but he still a suck up with that whore myn. Ren at the southeast dealing with monster he seek, he even took down a dragon.

Austin: did someone say dragon?

The maid dragon hear that as well.

Houskee: (bow to austin) forgive me master, but i-

Austin: do it.

Houskee: as you wish.

Zack: do what?

Austin: lets just say ren's going to have a hard time.

Zack: dude!

Austin: sorry, it just slip of what i heard, I sure she go a bit easy om him.

Alice: anyway, Itsuki that info everywhere that heard he's training in the mountain, dungeon for treasure or join some resistance of some country.

Zack: resistance eh?

Hako: i doubted, he might screw something up he don't know.

Austin: I think he'll make things much worse with his mentally still into gaming.

Koan: no shit.

Nastuko: (came in) hey the guy told us where we find the gem stone for thread.

Koan: let's go!

**Timeskip**

As then soon the group got the magic thread, invite the witch on the road with them.

Witch: what's surprise me is how you manage to find that gemstone so quickly.

Nastuko: well it's not that simple actually, it's in a rather unstable location.

Ralphtalia: master natuko, look.

They look ahead to see an entrance to a cave. As they enter inside of the cave while zack have a torch with them.

Witch: A long time ago this temple was ounce a notorious the evil alchemist base of operations, strange though I never heard anything about a tunnel being here.

Nastuko: according to the mining chief, nobody dare to approach this place ever since monsters start nesting here, keep your eyes pelled.

They continue walking and spotted an empty open box.

Raphtalia: is empty.

Witch: ancitent writing? "we fervently pray that the seed never makes it out of this tunnel. It is a horribly twisted manifestation of our wish that nobody feel the pangs of hunger ever again in this world".

Twilight: seem the bandits already released it.

Austin: if it would be bandits they would've been dead.

Chara: hey everyone.

Filo: look down there, theirs a path over that way.

Koan: nice job filo.

Austin: you too chara.

Natsuko: lets go.

Austin: keep close to us girls.

Koan sniff around

Koan: careful, me smell nue and magic around here.

Hako: right.

Koan:( see filo standing) filo come on.

Filo: okay.

Filo catch up with the group then the witch notice something.

Witch: stop here.

Natsuko: what is it?

Witch: (notice a foot print) a monster footprint, and my goodness but it's a large one.

Austin: and i senses a spell too.

Natsuko: we better be careful around here.

Isono: hey witch, what's going on?

Witch: don't listen to the voices, the monsters will provoke you.

Aniri: i know there was something up of this!

Raphtalia's voice: just die.

Austin: can you get rid of it?

Witch: right, as source of my power. I ordered the decipher the law of nature and restore our sight! Add bind right now!

She use her wand to show reveal bats with horns for legs

Nastuko: since we can see them filo!

Isono: frisk!

Aniri: sam!

Hako: chara!

Filo: on it! we're going to blow you away!

They both blows them

Witch: well then, is everyone okay?

Raphtala: yes, thank you.

4 heroine and 4 guardian heroes added bat part to there weapons to get new abilities. They continue further in the tunnel to find the Crystal they need.

Starlight glimmer: well there it is.

They saw a cave full of crystles, and they saw a chimera in the cave.

Koan: me know it!

Zack sniff around.

Zack: oh great, dung send Dan chimera like dongle beast to assist the nue.

Hako: we'll handle the nue while you guys handle the dungle beasts, to be far we don't have much experience facing one of those before.

Austin: very well, be careful.

Then the heroines and there slaves charges at the nue while the boys and their party and slaves handle the single beast chimeras.

Zack: alright K, A, lets do this!

Austin: right!

Koan: hotdog!

Austin open his book and fired fireballs at the dungle beasts while Zack and koan are bashing and shredding them, as their party and slaves help out

**with the 4 heroine**

the demi humans and four filos

nasutko: oh those guys,(turn at the witch) cover us please!

Ralphtalia charges in with her sword but the monster dodges and kicks her with its hine legs, filo, frisk, sam and chara came in and landed a kick only for it to miss.

Witch: **ZWET FIRE BLAST!**

the blast of firew at the beast, shade and lucy got their weapon to slash the chest then many uppercut the beast make it stumble, then the nue claw went against nastuko's shiled till hako use the crossbow to hit the nue's face then isono slash the shoulder as make it roar in pain backing away while lightning around it, then filo kick it face and grab nastuko to back away when the creature unleaded a lightning around.

Nastuko: that was close, thanks guys(turn at aniri, isono and hako)

Aniri: we need to avoid the lightning.

Nastuko: but then, how can we attack it? (see raphtiala use claooking stealth notice the nue notice her) raphtaila look out!

The demi human racoon dog dodge the snake tail attack.

Nastuko: how could it see her from behind.

Sam: it didn't see her just heard her.

Filo: really sensitive to sound.

Aniri: I see, the nue is sensitive to sound of hearing and lightning, I had an idea. isono you and I use the alien feeding lighting such as feedback and lightsout. nastuko, you and hako will deal with the nue's sensitive hearing.

Nastuko: right!

Hako: you got it!

Isono: gotcha cover!

isono use a feedback sword and aniri use a lightsout lance as they charge when nue unleahsed lightning as the two girl's weapon absorbing the lightning, nastuko have a bat shiled and hako unlocked an echo echo corssbow.

Natsuko: okay hako, now!

Hako: **SONIC ECHO ARROW!**

Nastuko: filo yelled at this thing as loud as you can!

Filo: okay!

Nastuko: cover your ears! Quick!

Everyone covered there ears while hako fired her arrow high then covered her ears as filo scream on the bat shiled the combine sonic attack bursting the nue's ears off.

Nastuko: kill it now!

witch: **ZWEIT FIRE BLAST!**

She cast the fire spell again as the four demi humans charged in stab their weapon at the beast, then the fililo kick the nue's head to break the skull leaving it dead.

Filo: we won!

Austin: heh, those girls are getting more amazing everytime.

Zack: Well what you expect there not push overs.

Austin: true.

Aniri, shade, lisanalla, raphtaila, filo and koan's party notice that koan is staring at the dead nue on the ground, he begin drool a little and his pupil shrink to a beast like a bit.

Aniri: um.. what is he….

Austin hey koan, save some for the rest of us okay?

koan growling like a wild animal at Austin make him raised his hand in defense.

Zack: what Austin trying to say Is, that we need the nue as part of our-

he quickly torn pieces to throw it at each of them at zack, ausitn, aniri, nastuko, isono and hako.

Zack: weapons.

Austin: uh...

Then koan jump and tackle the dead nue, begin eating it like a wild animal by chomping, chewing, gobble, ripping, shredding and tearing it apart with his teeth and claws.

Hako: w-what the!?

Austin: oh yeah koan is a wild animal, he can eat anyone even mythical of his animal instinct when he's hungry, even eat big stuff, small stuff, wide stuff, tall stuff and short stuff.

Aniri: … I should really find a bigger creature to feed koan.

Filo: how it taste? is it yummy?

Koan: yebba! continuing eating)

Then a loud burp echo area as see koan slurp his lips and the nue is now just a skeleton. 

Koan: now that's a nice meal.

Witch: oh my.

Raphtaila: wow

Koan: koan wonder what's for dessert, pinkie! You know the drill!

Pinkie pie: (pull out a gigantic cake) already on it!

Koan:( begin eating it and gulp it) anyway Raphtaila you okay?

Raphtaila: yeah I'm fine.

Koan: (walk up and badnage her right arm) dont be too reckless and same with you filo, be very carefully.

Nastuko: he's right.

Koan: (petted her and filo's head) but anyway good job.

Raphtaila: thanks.

They look at the Crystal.

Filo: wow so pretty.

Raphtaila: there beautiful.

Zack: well then this should be enough, let's get to work.

The shield heroine grabbed a hammer and chip out of one of them, Aniri, hako , isono and the boys help as well.

**Timeksip**

They went back to the witches shop and Filo, sam, chara, and frisk helped out on making the magical thread.

Filo: doing this is making me so tired.

Chara and frisk: yeah

Sam: can we take a break ?

Witch: don't worry my dears, it's only because your mana is turning into thread, endure just a little while longer.

Filo: what?

Witch: i'll give you nice snacks ounce you finish.

Filo: yummy ones? Then i'll keep going!

Sam: me too!

Frisk and Chara: yay!

Then after they finished and give the thread to the lady at dress shop, after a few minutes of threading the woman start to sketching out the designs for the four filoliol girls, the woman start to sketching out the designs for the four filoliol girls, when they returned the woman have finished the four dresses for the little girls. Filo have a blue and white long sleeves dress, sam have a light brown and green , chara have an orange and red color, and frisk have a midnight blue and purple one too.

Woman: TA DA!

koan and Zack: wow.

Austin: cute.

Natsuko: oh wow.

Aniri: so adorbale.

Isono: i love it.

Hako: me too.

Filo: so how do we look? Alright?

Koan: (petted her head) stupendious!

Filo: yay! (hug him) thank you koan!

Woman: THEY'RE DARLING!

Isono: you can say that again.

Woman: I did my very best to bring out every last bit of there angelic charm and I think I did a hell of a job!

Austin: you sure did.

Koan: (pull out a bag of coins from his fur frame) here you go!

Nastuko: how munch he put in his fur frame?

Zack: anything you can imagine.

Nastuko: theres no way he can stuff a whole air plane in that cape of his.

Koan dragged her outside and he pull out an airplane that shocked her and everyone except the party and the boys.

Koan: how about now? (put the airplane back to his fur frame)

Nastuko: just what logic are you running with?

Koan: KOAN IS KOAN! AHAHAHAHAHAAHHAHAA!

Austin: trust us, you'll get use to it.

Koan: Koan is special, all because i eat cereal.

Aniri, michiru, nazuna, filo, raphtaila, lissnalla, shade, bonnie, Shirley and cherry giggle at that.

**Timeskip**

The group are back on the road.

Zack: you know alice, is hard to believe all these years, to think it was a fake all along, seeing you now is like the first time we met.

Alice: sorry about for my fake has done to you.

Zack: as long your the true alice, is not to late to begin where we left off.

Alice:(smile) your right.

Koan: well Jennifer, it just I never thought since is been a while see that cute and pure smile of yours since I remember our few time together and our dates.

Jennifer: yeah.

Koan: koan glad to have you back and continue what we left off!

Jennifer: yep!

Koan: hotdog!

Tsume: this might taken use too.

Jennifer: oh lory your so adorable as a kitty.

Cherry hugging koan.

Tsume: hey! i'm koans kitty.

Cherry: no i'am.

Tsume: I KNOW HIM LONGER!

Cherry: SO DO I!

They start glaring at each other only for koan to pet there heads to calm them down.

Koan: both my kitties. (they purring)

Zack: anyway we do remember a request from the village of the south wanted an enormous amount of herbicide.

Nastuko: why they need so munch herbicide? Why so quickly?

Hako: we'll find out.

Filo: master, the plants here are amazing.

Then the groups looked up to see the plants around.

Austin: god damn.

Ivy: I think we now know what happened to that seed.

Austin: I wonder how you know the legendary crops anyway ivy?

Ivy: I was a Dr in plantology before my event.

Nastuko: guess he's right, they need tons of hernicide.

Raphtaila: mistress nastuko, look there!

She pointed at the village.

Zack: let's go check the problem.

Koan: onward fililos!

Filo: here we go!

They start to pick up the pace and runs to the village, they looked at the vines seeing the plant life is more monstrious

Rainbow dash: man this is crazy.

Blake: the plants is around the place.

Austin: ivy can you reason with them?

Ivy: I can't, it'll be like talking to a spoiled child.

Austin: i see.

Villager: I don't know how to thank you enough, this place was about all to fall prey to all the vines too.

Ralphtalia: what about burning them? Or did you already tried that?

Villager: centrally, we try everything we could think of, we even summoning adventures but the situation is worse then before.. Our village is already overrun by the vines. Which worst the plants turn into monsters and started to attack us.

Aniri: monsters?

Then they heard a scream.

Koan: oh boy.

Villager: some adventures went to level up but when they left the village they had no idea what was ahead of them. I begged them to stay.

Nastuko: filo! You and your sisters go find the villagers and bring them back to the villagers

The fililos run as then they came back drop them.

Filo: there was plant monster all over the place.

Sam: they try to spit poison at us.

Chara: or acid.

Frisk: why they doing that?

Filo: maybe because their stupid you know what i mean.

Kazane: i don't know that.

Ivy: hey hey let not go there, there wild plants.

Raphtaila: you didn't have to say that last part.

Filo: huh?

Raphtaila: come on, don't "huh?" me.

Koan: hmmm.

He hit his nemetrix to turn into weedblade.

?: **WEEDBLADE!**

Ralphtalia: cool, (smells) oh wow, what's that smell?

Weedblade: it's me!

As everybody smelling weedblade's scents as spreading around the area, his girls and filo are hugging his arms enthralling more of his sent.

Filo: so good.

Ryuko: fresh.

Villager: please good sir, tell us are you really the savior who travels in the carriage drawn by the heavenly fowl?

Villager: please good mistress, tell us are you really the savior who travels in the carriage drawn by the heavenly fowl and the 3 guardians?

Nastuko: sorry wrong person.

Zack: nastuko no.

Villager: we beg you, please use your powers to health our sick, there's no greater good then you.

Raphtalia: wait, some of you are really sick?

Ruby: take us to the people

They went to a tent to see other villager who are sick on bed.

Fluttershy: those poor people.

Villager: as you can see, the plants are devouring their bodies.

Koan: parasitic perhaps.

Villager: i cant ask you strongly enough saviour, please do what you can to heal them.

Austin: we'll do our best. (open his book to summon even potions)

Zack: we have potion to heal them, come on everyone.

the Shield hero and his party start to get to work, Felix use the potion to pour at the sick child, healing and including everyone while they are done.

As weedblade help healing them and eating the vines.

Raphatila: that went well.

Nastuko: i guess , but were out of here as soon we get our money , this isnt our mess to clean up.

Austin: nastuko , you cant be serious

Zack: aust right

Nastuko: ok

Weedblade: hey guys look

They turn to see the villager bowing their knee.

Hako: huh?

Villager: our savior of the heavenly fouls and the 3 guardians we beg you from the bottom of our hearts please save our village!

Zack: we will , we need to check around.

Isono: what happen anyway?

Villager: our village was being ravaged by famine, until one day the spear hero visited.

Austin: oh come on him again? What that idiot did that screw up?

Villager: when he heard of our plight he went to some nearby ruins and brought back a seed that has been sealed there many years before. He called it a miracle seed.

Aniri growling in anger while facepalm.

Aniri: motoyasu you moron.

Austin: took the words right out of my mouth.

Then tohru came back.

Tohru: I'm back master! I got news!

Austin: what is it?

Tohru: you know that sword guy who hear was fighting a dragon?

Austin: yeah.

Zack: (sigh) what did you do tohru?

Tohru: I beat the living crap out of him and took the dragon somewhere else!

Zack take a deep sigh calling down.

Tohru: what?

Austin: huh?

Zack: i swear to primus to hold back of blowing up as an icy flame.

Austin and Tohru: (step back a little) yikes

Zack: But instead of that, now, I'll say this. Please whatever rumors those nimrods are doing, don't bother as sooner we hope they learn of their errors, we're dealing with one right now of motoyusa did of the plants. Aust, you and your maids control yourself or I'll show it how too, reminder that not all dragons aren't good and bad.

Austin: okay okay, i will, just don't go nucler like last time.

He felt a grab behind, he turn at tohru shaking like a leaf in fear.

Austin: tohru you ok? What's wrong?

Tohru: n-n-n-n-nothing m-m-m-m-m-master…..

Austin: you scared of zack's wrath?

She nodded fast.

Austin: is okay let just be careful, i have a feeling ren not stopping of the dragon he slay.

Bowsette: (blush) that hot what zack said.

Zack: what?

Ivy: what i read that that mriacle seed was sealed away for years. When we went to that ruin ?

Weedblade: explain why the box is empty.

Villager: first we have no idea, we was overjoyed when we saw how quickly the plants were growing, beating fruit however...

Raphatila: they grow too munch and overwhelm your village.

Isono: is that what happen?

Villager: indeed, we're investigating our options we hit upon an ancient legend passed down among our people, a long time ago an alchemist would set up shop in this area created a seed, for some reason he sealed it away the legend also said that after only a short while the plants would over grow everything in the region.

Natsuko: hang on just a second, why didn't you guys have doubt that seed that you already know about the legends? (they didn't say) i get it, you confess you was save because the hero brought it to you right?

villager: saivors of the heavenly fouls and 3 guardians, we'll pay for every treatment and even for the monster extermination in advance anything! Just please save our village I beg you.

Weedblade: of all people we have no choice to clean some messes but it'll be mucnh worst if we leave it here.

Zack: alright here it goes, nastuko and her party along the fililoes, my team, ivy, weiss and cherry along shade, mandy and lucy with us, less move!

As so they move on as weedblade look around as he quickly grab the plant monster to begin feeding off to weedblade, they see the flower with eyes.

Hako: guess we found the main source.

Ivy: but it ain't gonna be easy.

Austin: hmm, black rose? Could you come here please?

Black rose: (appeared) yeah austy?

Austin: would you be able to assist us to deal with this thing?

Black rose: okay but like ivy said this no ordinary plant.

Austin: how is it?

Then they senses a corrupted energy as spike it up and monstsrous mutant plants.

Austin: okay now i see it, seem dung know were too quick in problem

Weiss then begin to make ice mosnterous wasp as freezing each of the plants and ivy make venus flytrap to chop it off along cherry help cutting them in half along the demi humans help.

Weedblade turn back to koan as then clawing them with his claw, isono slash them and aniri too along isono firing ice arrows along black rose help as well dealing of the plants by charging a beam from her mouth to kill it

Austin: damn it dung , you really make it munch worst of it

Koan: we need it cut down

Filo: there nothing to worry about, I'll destroy it master.

Raphtaila: no filo wait!

She charge in speed doge it.

Nastuko: AIR STRIKE SHIELD!

Make an energy shield as filo bounce then kick to destroy the eyeball, however it regenerate quickly.

Austin: damn just as i thought

Zack and nastuko look each other

Zack: you thinking what I'm thinking?

Nastuko: oh yeah.

Zack: austin! Summon as munch hernicide potion you can!

Austin: got it!

He summon a bunch of them as each the group poor it as burning but healing.

Nastuko: it keep regenerate.

Zack: wait, it work on the people.

Nastuko: of course.

As munch potion everyone pour at the ground while koan hit his nemetrix to go weedblade and again as a red flashes he went ultimate.

U. Weedblade: **ULTIMATE WEEDBLADE!**

He and black rose drink it as they hit their arms to begin feeding as it killing the plant dissolving into nothing.

Zack: good job.

Ivy: let quickly get those seeds.

Austin: right.

Then the heroes and heroine put the plant seed to their weapons.

Nastuko: plant modification?

Austin: hmm, plant summoning, type tree and vine monsters, interesting, and with plant-type spells it'll go great with my experiment.

Raphtaila: let not be too carry away, we did got rid of this plant monster.

Austin: ok ok I'm just saying what type we can do with it.

Natsuko did something to the seeds she hold and throw them to the ground letting them grow into the same tree monster but it died.

Zack: hmm testing it out nastuko?

Natsuko: yeah, but it seem dead

Isono: i got an idea with these seeds later on and ivy i need your help on this.

Ivy: oh? Lets hear it.

Isono whisper to her ear and to nastuko ear as well

Ivy: hmm i like that.

Later at night

The groups as the fire, some eating food and some asleep, the boys are asleep. The Next day nastuko, isono, posion ivy is working on the seed modification with nastuko and isono which everyone notice.

Ralphtalia: mistress nastuko

Shade: what you three doing?

Isono: just watch

Lissanalla: is that the seed from yesterday

Ivy: yep

Ralphtalia: I don't want to sound like I'm nagging, but you shouldn't be taking risks like that.

Then the plant grow normally, the sun rise as filo wakes up see the fruits.

Isono: it work

Filo: oh, those look yummy!

Then the party pack up so much fruit for the villager while fililos, zack and koan eating some at the basket.

Nastuko: I curbed their breeding and mutation potentially. Then Isono and crease their growth and productivity, this should bear lots of edible fruits without turning into a monster, so your villager wont worry about famine again.

Villager: thank you so munch! Not only y'all save us from danger, you given us the most wonderful gift we could've imagine.

Ivy: how about we take those seeds from ya as a half of it?

Villager: oh sure, anything that help.

**Timeskip**

filo: (humming) this is fun!

Austin: it was some good thing.

Raphtaila: we have so munch fruit I'm afraid most of it is going to rot before we can find any buyers

Zack: luckily I know who we gonna sell it to.

They went to the dealer's house as he expects the seed, they accept the dealer's job that there's a hotspot not too far away and deliver some good to the inversions as they go check out the hot spring, they give the goods to the girl.

Girl: thank you, the order is complete, it was very kind to bring it in, have a lovely day.

Austin: and to you as well.

Zack: sweet, they have hot springs here.

Koan: hotdog!

Filo: ooh, it feels so warm!

As everyone in the spa tub while filo is hugging koan as Raphtaila pouted at him.

Filo: you don't mind i call you master to koan?

Sam: (hug him too and pouted) no he's my master!

Ralphtalia: hey! Mine!

Lissanarla: no he's my master! He pick me!

Ralphtalia: No me!

Koan: all of you are beside Raphtaila and filo. Nastiko agree to share you two with me so I'm your master.

Ivy: Mmm, this worlds hot springs are amazing.

Austin: it sure is.

Shirley sigh enjoying it as well.

Tohru: yay!

Hako: i notice how similar zack and koan are but different.

Austin: well your not wrong. They both love root beer, hot head temper, love to eat, koan is an agent of chaos and zack an agent of life and death, like to fight in spars. Koan is broken into madness but zack is a little bent.

Hako: I see.

Austin: yes , way back koan have amnesia , didnt know who he was but only his name , ben and dung's experiment. He do as pranks , mess around, breaking stuff , make chaos and fun even help some people but everyone call him the villain. He was a tough one but only zack went toe to toe , then a combine of ben's help regain him memories. He need time to restore of himself so munch and find himself , then finally he a hero, for a crazy lunatic.

Hako: guess heroes can come in shapes and sizes.

Koan: all we need is a sack of potatoes.

Filo: oh wow, it's really big!

Koan: yebba, as long the yandere wont steal it nor come near me.

Filo: whats that?

Koan: tell you one day, just protect you.

Filo: ok

Aniri: wait koan, are you scared of yandere?

Koan: yes!

Aniri: an insain guy like you is afraid of them?

Koan: you don't get it, koan insane but yandere are evil corruption! There disgrace of madness ! They use madness for evil! To hurt the innocent and targeting me!

Aniri: huh, okay then.

Koan: make sure to be prepared, destroy all yanderes.

Black Rose: ah~, so good.

Weiss: this is very relaxing.

Zack relax with his eyes close as he's asleep.

Yang: hehe, look girls, zacky-pie's asleep.

She petted his head then pop out wolf ears and his wolf tail while he still asleep.

Ruby: awwww…. he's like zwei!

Isono: zwei?

Yang: me and my sis's pet dog.

Yang grab zack's head to hug it to her big breasts.

Zack:(mutter in his sleep) pillows soft.…

Ruby: hey I want a turn!

Yang: sorry sis, but I go first, besides zacky pie enjoy my girls.

She made a cute pouty face then ruby snatch him and hug his head to her breasts.

Zack:(mutter in his sleep) smell like roses..…

Ruby: mine.

Yang: hey! I wasn't done!

Ruby: too bad, i'm the leader.

Blake: what about me?

Ruby: i'm first!

Blake:(snatch him and hug his hair) not anymore.

Ruby: grr!

Weiss snatch zack from blake rubbing her face onto his.

Blake hey!

Weiss: he's mine! Back off!

Austin: oh boy.

Koan: noo worried, let them be.

Austin: alright then, surprise zack sleepy of it and maybe sleep on the spa water, meh who am I kidding? He breath underwater but he is half dead and undead.

Ann: look whos talking mr braniac of many dimensions.

Austin: hey I'm not the only mr. braniac of many dimensions sometime.

Zack is still asleep and he's now under the water.

Weiss: oh no!

Bowsette pull zack out of the water who is still asleep.

Nastuko: (smile) so cute.

She petted his hair as his tail wagged a little.

**Timeskip**

the group went to a nearby inn as heroes and heroines are brushing the fililo's hair.

Frisk: ah…

Filo: that's so good….

Koan: want koan to brush wings?

Filo: sure!

Koan: okie dokie!

He started to brush Filo's wings as she start to giggle that she's ticklish.

Filo: That tickles!

Black Rose maid has handed her master his favorite tea and talks about his plant base abilities on how to use them more effectively, zack doing more training of push up as bowsette and yang sitting on his back.

Austin: say Black rose, how are things back at our kingdom?

Black rose: same ol same and not to mention picking up of trance that dung help since myn made a deal with him.

Austin: i see then.

Zack: yeah, she still gonna continue set sup a frame at us.

Austin: so Z what is the alien you gave us?

Zack: try it out and see for yourself.

Austin: okay.

He slaps his wrist and flashes to change into a muscle light brown Dragon humanoid with goat horns and dragon horns, horn on the nose. black armband on his right arm, Black sleeves shirt, blue torn cape, a thigh pads with spike and a middle sarong. He have claws, bottom arms of wind shape and the megatrix on his heart area.

?: **KING DRYAGANA!** (Look at himself) weird, I don't know this form, but why i feel it so familiar?

Zack: that's because hes from Perim.

King dryagan: remind me again?

Zack: remember chaotic?

King dryagan: heh, wow, it's been awhile since I been there, I wonder how najerin is doing? And Tiaan?

Zack: great anyway i did some genetic scanning and proper combination of our own version what you have in this form is the combine of prince mudinu, silv the servant of air and Tiaane.

King dryagan: hmm, I guess I'm not the only one who makes stuff.

Zack: dude what you take me for? Beside i brought the three cons who are factions.

King drayan: like who?

Zack: I have the combaticons, koan have predacons and you have the constructicons.

King dryagan: hmm, sounds effective, if dung manages to try to make that king of trash turn agents us, we'll have the predacons overwhelm his army's of the first wave of attacks, the combaticons shall take care of the heroes party members theorized that myn, anti Alice and Jennifer have one of dung's elexers to enhance there abilities and some side effects and that just leaves my constructicons with the heroes since the heroes won't work together accounting of Rens lone wolf attitude, Itsuki inferiority complex over his intelligent and Motoyasu's casanova ways since myn and his party are in the side lines, and when they combine together all three of them will wipe out dungs remaining forces, it should be easy of taking down Aultcray's army and the three heroes and there party in one fell swoop without lifting our fingers.

Zack: dude ease up what your thought out.

King dragyan: sorry this form is the problem, I think I now have military tactics in the brain.

Then he turn to tohru nosebleed and heart eyes. the dragon maids wings flapping with heart eyes and black rose drooling.

King draygan: um, girls?

Tohru: mine….

Violet: girls please!

Tohru zoom in tackle king dragyan and rubbing her face to his chest.

Twilight: oh boy.

Koan: my turn!

Zack: eh what the hell, I'll join in.

They slap there trixes and they flash in red and blue lights, when it fades the room start to be cramped a little with two large shadows.

?: whoops forgot how big they are, let's show them outside.

?: agreed.

They teleported outside as everyone came to see the new form zack and koan have, zack is a large red skinned creature with blue horns, has different shade of blue wings and forelegs, his upper body has coal-like armor pieces on his chest, left rib and right shoulder, has a horned armor shoulder armor piece on his left shoulder and have fire arms under his arms. His trix is on his right shoulder plate. And his hair is a big tide up ponytail.

Koan has a rainbow rapter legs, a lions body with blue short shorts, a gauntlet on his left forearm and coral shoulder pads.

?: **CRASH BLAZE!**

?: **AMALGAMERA! **(Lion roar)

Natsuko: Whoa!

Cherry wiggle her tail looking at amalgamera.

Cherry: ... cool.

Bowsette run and hugged crash blaze.

Bowsette: now that's my kind of man!

Yang hugged his arm.

Yang: back off, he's mine!

Bowsette: no mine!

Cherry: no mine!

Tsume: cherry don't even think about it, he's my big bro!

Cherry: no mine!

King draygan: heh, kind of fitting that zack gets an underworlder and koan gets an overworlder.

Crash blaze: well what you expect of your having?

The 3 turn back to normal.

Austin: ok that odd and ignore of that strategy early, cuz that's not what i had in mind. (felt a little dizzy) whoa, my head.

Zack: you'll get use to it, just adjust it and lay down for a minute.

Austin: yeah (lay down the bed and pour tea to his mouth) i will.

Hako: I guess that one alien affect his mind a bit.

Nastuko: but crash blaze seem cool.

Aniri: i think amalgamera is cute.

Hako: i'm not going to lie, I think King draygan is cool.

Tohru: not to mention hot. (drool a bit)

Starlight: I guess we have a very thirsty maid huh?

Sunset shimmer: no kidding.

**Timeksip**

Tsume, niji, yuna, Raphtaila, lissnalla, yimo xan, kazane, michiru, saeko and nyu remember while the hotub they heard a rare crystal of the latium of a love charm it work and it located the bird called goco got it in the nest.

Nyu: nyu!

Yuna: lucy?! how did you-

Yimo xan: who she?

Yuna: zack's other childhood friend.

Nyu: nyu!

Yuna: uh okay, nyu, what you trying to do?

Nyu: nyu nyu!

Yuna: let me guess, you try to give zacky the same gift?

Nyu: NYU!

Yuna: I know you speak then that.

Nyu: making zacky Mine!

Yimo xan: I knew it!

Yuna: please i know him more

Nye: nyu!

Then yimo xan, kazane, lissanlla and raphtaila group huddle.

Kazane: okay girls we'll split it for our master before they other try to get if first.

Lissnalla: is obvious they go first and we wont give to our master

Yimo xan: true, i wanna show Mandy, nyu and yuna that I forgot master zacky.

Bloody: not unless I grab it first.

Saeko: bloody?

Bloody: no way th-

Saeko wack her head with the hilt of her katana, as bloody bunny got a bump and stars around and fall down.

Saeko: I'm getting annoyed of her.

?: what you guys doing?

Niji: _crap the fililos?!_

Raphtaila: where that voices come from.

They turn to see all four fililos.

Raphtaila:_ why they up the mountain, don't tell me they after the latium too._

Filo: your here for the eggs too, aren't you?

Shade: the egg?

Frisk: the old man in the inn told us.

Frisk: it's from a bird called the dogo is a rare delectably.

Raphtaila's thought:( smile) oh I see, they're just being a glutton as always, they're such a child,

Frisk: it's from a bird called the dogo is a rare delecsy.

Raphtaila: (smile) _oh I see, they're just being a glutton as always, they're such a child._

Sam: we plan to take a rare delicacy to our master they'll love us more and more

Chara: master austy will pet me, brush my hair and sleep with him and become my mate forever.

Bloody: NOT IF I GIVE IT TO HUGGY!

Saeko whack the little plush bunny again with her hilt of her katana again as bloody K. O then she throw bloody away again.

Saeko: not happening.

Yuna: same with shadow.

Tsume: and mumu.

Raphtaila: does mate me mean marriage.

Michiru: hey they're they go!

Seeing the fililo giggle and run off.

Then the bunnies all dash past them.

Tsume: okay that's it! These bunny annoy last time.

She throw powder bomb at them as they have swirling eyes and goofy smile.

Shade: what was that?

Tsume: i ask koan to use hypnotick wings pattern to mixed in the powered. don't let them get to the bird.

They all start to race to the nest.

Filo: (singing) eggs eggs yummy eggs yummy eggs!

Tsume: filo and sam don't even think about snatching my big bro!

Filo: heh heh tsume is a slowpoke!

Tsume: why you!

Sam: can't catch us! Cant' catch us!

Frisk:(stick her tongue) neh!

Chara: (singing) we're gonna win our master!

Niji: there dead!

Kazane: when i get my hands on you!

As they chase the filios, they ran off a chlif and stayed in mid air for a brief moment and fall to the nest.

Raphtaila: that hurt my tail.

Filo: are you guys okay?

Nyu: yes.

Yimo xan: i think we're land at something.

Saeko: I think I found out.

Then they turn to see a big worthog who's awaken from it sleep.

Saeko: I think we should run.

Yuna: agree!

As they running while the worthog chasing them, they start to reach the a gap of the cliff.

Rahptaila: now what?

Sam: everyone get on to us! 

The fililos in their bird form as they jump over the cliff high, the worthog stopped it's prasute.

Filo: that was scary.

Nyu: nyu!

Sam: yeah.

Niji: thanks filo, you and your sister, we're even.

Raphtaila: agree, so let go.

Fililos: right!

They the sunrise, they spotted the gocao bird sleeping it nest along with the eggs.

Raphtalia: so that a gocao bird?

Tsume: this is it, koany be so happy.

Niji: so do austy.

Yuna: and zacky.

Filo: eggs, eggs, yummy eggs!

The bird walk up squeaking as the three girls start to bet closer.

Rahpatila: sorry we don't mean to scare you.

Michiru: we just want the Crystal your sitting on.

They turn to see the wild board is back, it charge then rammed them as the crystal sent flying away.

Filo: look what happened to the eggs.

kazane: nooo!

The girl got up and they are not happy.

Raphtaila: girls.

Filo: yes.

Tsume growling like a tiger, lissnalla growl like a beast, kazane and niji dragon growl as well as Ralphtalia pull out her sword and Filo puff out her checks.

**Timeskip**

they start to walk back to the village with the knocked out worhog on filo's back in her bird form.

Tsume: at lease koany will love this meal.

Bloody: I wish I could grab that stone for austy.

Shadow: since you girls stop us.

Yuna: cuz you stuff bunny always be annoying in a way of your issues of being a in a way hogging of hugging them.

Bloody, shadow and mumu: hey!

Guy 32: hey you guys!

They stop to see two man came in.

Guy54: that wouldn't to be a silver razorback you capture.

Raphtaila: well um...

Guy 32: like that thing over there fountain.

Guy 54: would you give it to us? You see silverrazoar back are very valuable, well use them as offering for the town's ritual.

Guy 32: please, please we'll give you really good money if you do.

Raphatila: money huh?

Filo: girls.

Niji: you thinking what I'm thinking?

**Timeskip**

Nastuko for us?

The heroes and heroine got is a tool small hammer to craft metals and other useful tools and items.

Austin: thanks girls.

Zack: this is thoughtful.

Koan: koan love it!

Hako: why thank you.

The boys give their fililos, demi humans and the heroine's demi human a kiss on their lips

Arini: you did great.

Isono and hako: good job.

Austin: bloody, where the hell you, shadow and mumu went?

Bloody: we gonna get you something and they stop us.

Lucy: we thought of it to help you craft metals.

Austin: wow it look expensive.

Raphtalia: it's a token of our gratitude to you guys, for always taking care of us.

Tsume: hope it help ,cuz yuna ,niji and I wanna show you it.

Nyu: nyu!

Zack: lucy?

Nyu: nyu!

Zack: hehehe, I don't know how you got here but good to seeyah.

Nyu: zack cuddle!

Zack smile as he hug her head to his chest.

Filo: yep, it's a gift for you master.

Isono: thanks everyone, we promise to use it.

Aniri: let take one dip of the hot spring.

Nastuko: so boys, what our next move when we travel?

Austin: well we better go and see, if any evil is always omni dragon time!

Koan: hahahahaha! So munch chaos and that means is time to go wild!

Zack: let be prepare for everything, everyone! Cuz is time to roll out!


	5. shield 5

**we do not own anything, Austin is my oc and Zack and koan are LEwamus prime 2020's**

* * *

The heroes' female party members are sleeping in their tent as noastuko is working on accessories, Austin is still studying the book unlocking more secrets, and zack and koan are being themselves. Zack and koan training somewhere else unlocking things and secrets to their weapons and more.

Austin: fascinating, I'm up to chapter 36 and there's still more chapters to go, I guess the more I level up, the more pages in this book reveal themselves to me.

then Austin felt this pain on his right shoulder as he grunt fall to the ground

Austin: w-what in the?

His right arm burst as something pop out fall to the ground, Austin's right arm is normal while panting so hard. he looked at it and sees something he never seen before, Austin see a black sheath-like driver with strange golden writing on the driver with a sword with a red emblem on the handle that resembles fire, along a little book with a different looking red dragon with golden eyes and the title says 'brave dragon'.

Austin: …. holy…. Mother…. Of… god….

He slowly picked it up while shaking a bit looking at it.

Austin: it's…. it's….. a-a new rider….

Then he starts to quietly screech to not risk waking the girls up, expectantly Sally. But Austin felt something, he turn around to see a new kamen rider, a full-body jumpsuit, it has a white line on the middle of his chest, his left side was black but his right side is all red with a dragons head on the shoulder, his visor is a red X with yellow eyes and a saber on his forehead, he is holding a sword with a red body and holster with a red emblem and he's wearing a belt with a little book on it showing a knight with the same color arm and wearing the same belt with the small book.

Austin rubbing his eyes then saw the new kamen rider vanish.

Austin: …. whoa… wa-was that the rider? With a sword? (looked at the book) What secrets are you hiding from me? (opens the book)

_**Katsute Subete wo Horobosu Hodo no Idaina Chikara wo Te ni Shita Shinju ga Ita.**_

Austin: … divine beast that would destroy everything?

koan: yellow.

Austin: gah! (turn at koan) oh hey koan.

koan: seem you have one too huh?

Austin: what'd you mean?

Koan blankly shows Austin that koan have a small book same as Austin got, but except is a blue book with a blue lion and the word said "lion senki" and a sword that is the same except is color dark blue a bit and watery emblem on between the hilt.

Austin: whoa, a-another one?!

Koan: Yes, Zack expected and told you he was having a conversation with those two new riders.

Austin: WHA-(Quickly covered his mouth and whispered) what?!

Koan: we'll talk about this tomorrow.

Austin: okay

Zack came in to check on noastuko

Zack: feeling okay noastuko ?

Noastuko: yep , how is your training going?

Zack: good, got some levels on these gauntlets.

Then they notice filo waking up.

Zack: oh sorry, did we wake you up?

Filo: what's wrong? Did you two? Can't you get sleep tonight?

Nostuko: we just came to check on you girls.

Zack: you can go back to sleep.

Filo: okay, goodnight thank you for checking on us, see you tomorrow

**The next day**

The heroes are now getting everything packed up, they turn to see an old woman and a young boy with her walk by.

Zack: hello there.

Then they sat down and gave the old woman and the child some food to feed them.

Woman: thank you, you folks would turn back when you can.

Kid: if you keep forward on this path you'll die.

Austin: Well we heard there's a village down this path.

Woman: The village is devastated, even the village's elder got sick with the plague.

Then the heroes and heroine along with their party packed up and into the carriage to ride toward the village.

Raphtalia:(looking at the map) what's happening there?

Austin: I guess we'll know soon.

Zack and koan sniff the air.

Austin: what is it?

Koan: poison.

Hako: poison?

Zack: a curse

Then they arrived at the village, then they spotted the old man coming out of the house.

Old man: well what's bring you a god forsaken place like this?

Noastuko: traveling merchant, we come here to deliver medicine.

Old man: traveling merchant you say? (spotted Filo and the other three) Wait those four filial, could it be? is that the heavenly fowls? Doctor quick! (run to the doctor's house)

Doctor: what is it? What's the matter?

Old man: our savior of the heavenly fowl's come for us, there here.

The doctor looked at the party and gestured to them to come inside. Zack and Eu then feel something of the area energy

Zack: hey Eu, you felt this?

Eu wrote on her notebook and showed it to Zack. "yes zack, an undead energy".

Zack: an undead being but familiar.

Even Austin and the dragon maid sniff as something feels off and familiar.

Austin: That's strange, I smell a dragon.

Tohru: this is strange so familiar.

Zack: aust, austin... This undead energy.

Austin: I know, let's focus on the people and get answers, so sir you're the doctor?

Old man: oh, I run the village's clinic, if I may ask. Are you, are you really...

Aniri: just here to sell medicine.

Old man: even that would be great help, I can't make anywhere enough for everyone.

As they enter inside to see the poor people sick and the nurse came by.

Austin: (turn to the shield hero) shall I or shall you?

Natsuko: let all help out, your brother and some of your party.

Austin nodded as the nurse came in.

Nurse: good morn- oh doctor, are these people with you?

Old man: they just arrived, they're going to sell us some medicine.

Austin: oh my, (raise his hands) Houskee, medicine.

Houskee: (hand it to his left hand) here.

Austin: miu, page 253.

Miu: (quickly flip to the page) here.

Austin: the doctors are in.

Nastuko: let's get this over with.

Zack: right.

Koan: really aust? Doctor is in?

Austin: hey I wanna say that.

Zack walks one of the sick people and switches his gauntlet to a new one, it looks like regular gauntlets but with bat wings and has a green vine like pattern on the fingers and palms, he touches their forehead to begin draining the poison.

Koan flick his claws to make them vine like so he can touch six people at a time.

Austin helps them while casting the incantation on a page to increase the healing processes from his potion.

The four heroines give medicine for the people too , later nastuko and zack get more from the shed they turn to see an old person crying at the grave of the lost.

**Timeskip**

They gather in a group for discussion of treating the sick people.

Nastuko: 50 silver huh?

Doctor: we can't thank you enough dear sirs and madams.

Isono: it's alright.

Nastuko: well actually is short but i guess I'll take it.

Doctor: You are truly helping, now we save our theme of crisis.

Nastuko: And that's enough for you?

Isono: but apparently we are not sure we can keep this up, we treat them but not yet curing them.

Doctor: I'm afraid you are indeed correct.

Hako: hmm, do you know where this plague started out?

Austin: we detect the air of this area causing the sick

Nurse: yes, we believed it's the wind that is coming off from the mountains that is causing the plague on our village. The mountain that holds the monsters.

Aniri and nastuko: what monster?

Doctor: around a month ago a large dragon that nested there was killed by the sword hero, that at least is the good news.

Austin: oh dear.

Toru: what?! But I move that dragon!

Koan: seem dung done it.

Old man: many adventures came here most of our village wanted to see the dragon's corpse as well machine supplies that certainly helped the village's deflorate of course. But then 1 day the adventure collapses and more follow, the dragon's flesh begin to rot and begin making some kind of poison.

Isono: ren that dick!

Austin: I guess the three dumbasses still think this is a game.

Lucy: first motoyasu and now ren.

Hako: I don't wanna think what my brother is doing.

Zack: hmm okay i think i know what is really going on, seem the dragon still marks it as a territory.

Austin: It's still alive?

Zack: if you call undead living.

Austin: point taken.

Koan: me know what we should do.

Zack: same here, the undead dragon, she expect some of us cuz she can smell me, eu, toru and austin

Austin: oh boy.

Houskee: master Austin, it's advice that you, Mr Orion, Hako, Iroso and nastuko would take care of this matter, while the rest quarantine this village.

Austin: okay

They sniff around

Austin: it smells like ben but...undead and even grundy here.

Zack: damn it.

Koan: benzaroo!

Raphtalia: ben who now?

Zack: one of our brother Ben's evil counterparts, a bad guy backward talk zombie.

Austin: and the zaroo's are always backwards, so they say stuff backwards.

Aniri: at least you guys don't have evil counterparts from other words.

Austin: thank god.

Koan: and Solomon grundy is a muscle bad guy of a swamp zombie who's an idiot.

Austin: and he got his name from a creepy lullaby.

Zack: Grundy and I, he sees me as a brother that he wanna smash and benzaroo jealous and think can be the only dead guy cuz what i do, which i found it ridiculous for the both of them.

Aniri: So Zack's enemies are undead?

Austin: most of them.

Zack: there other and wait...

Austin and koan sniff as he sighs.

Austin: damn it is toxzin.

Koan: and grimms.

Aniri: who?

Koan: grimms are soulless and mindless shape animals or mythical beast features that attract negative emotion to kill any site.

Austin: Tytus Octavius Xander or Toxzon is an over mutated scientist with a PHD of chemicals and toxins, and he's a walking hazardous blaster. Plus he's a man child with an inferiority complex who gets bossed around by a plastic fish.

Hako: are you kidding me? He is even the third dumbass compared to Benzaroo and grundy.

Austin: don't let his foolishness fool you, he can make animated toxic monsters and can absorb any type of toxins, not even poison can affect him.

Hako: no kidding, I get the name and power, meaning he comes across the undead dragon, imagine the power he can do with it.

Austin: Here's the worst part, if he can absorb the dragon's poison, he can spread them, ending all human life in this world.

Hako: exactly.

Isono: we can't let that happen.

Hako: exactly.

Isono: we can't let that happen.

Zack: we have to go and take care of them now.

Koan: koan have something he made for you girls to survive the poison air around the area.

Nastuko: And what's that?

Koan pull out patches.

Koan: patches, put them at your wrist and ya'll be immune of the effect.

Nastuko: great.

Nurse: The mountain is filled with vile monsters, so the only way there is adventure. There is nothing we can do about it.

Old man: and perhaps because of the dragon's poison the very ecology of the mountain has changed too given the terrible consequences the average adventurer won't go anywhere near the corpse.

Koan: Did you inform the royal court?

Old man: yes is to receive a delivery of medicine shortly.

Nurse: but they said the heroes are too busy to help us yet, so all we can do is to wait.

Austin: looks like it's up to us to save the day, and clean up the phony heroes mess again.

Zack: yep, the demi humans, filios, my brothers and the four heroines with us.

Old man: wait, don't tell me that you're planning to go out there yourselves.

Mandy: no worries.

Raphtalia: we're used to danger.

Hako: and usually danger comes to us.

Old man: I can't find the word to express gratitude.

Austin: don't worry about it, Houskee and the rest of our party members will help around and quarantine your village to make sure no one else would get poisoned.

Nastuko: since we're canceling their request, by the way 500 silver will do it.

Oldman: 500?! That's too much!

Austin: how about this, you'll pay what you can and we'll give you some top quality medicine for your villagers.

Old man: that sounds good.

**Timeskip**

The boys with the demihuman, and the four heroines as the girls wearing patches and same with the fililos in the carriage traveling.

Ralphtalia: master koan, do you think these patches will protect us from the poison?

Koan: sure koan do, is immunity of it and beside it is part of it I made from my experimenting with my predator parts and remake it, I can't let you get poison raphtalia (petting her head)

Austin: I know we're facing an undead dragon, but we need to deal with Benzaroo, the Grimm and Toxzon, they're the real threat so you four must handle the dragon while we handle those three.

zack: i'll handle grundy and benzarro, austin you'll deal with toxzon and koan deal with the grimms.

koan: Austin koan knows you know how to deal with toxic dummy, but koan have a form of new predator of similar prey like toxic dummy.

Austin: So I should handle the grimm while you do that?

Koan: no koan mean, me assist in as toxic dummy do something bad and contact with poison.

Austin: oh yeah.

Isono: so benzaroo, what is his world? Since he has been like but different anyway.

Austin: well according to the data we got, he's from an alternate reality, where he is Patient 10 of a form of zombie outbreak that turns its victims into undead beings with Bizarro-ish traits.

Hako: (shivered) I'm glad there's no versions of you guys.

Austin: Well we're also another AU aside from ben prime.

Zack: Like this is the Ben we know is Ben prime 2.O , long story think of it almost the twin earth.

Nastuko: what about benzarro cousin, friend or enemy.

Aniri: and azimuth?

Austin: I'm curious too, and along when he goes alien, zack?

Zack: weeell…. do of benzaroo an undead being with his zombietrix, any non-Anur alien transformations he has would be zombified versions, Benzarro likes his fries with clods of dirt and worms, and makes his smoothies with Benzarro's version of Gwen is an unpowered scientist constantly working on a cure for Benzarro from a secure secret bunker Benzarro's version of Dr. Animo is one of the few scientists left and is trying to save the world. Benzarro's version of Zombozo is one of the few remaining humans and his Azmuth, well...he tried to cure him at one point, but in doing so, he became infected.

Austin: oh boy, so we got an undead Galvan in our minds.

Zack: yeah.

Mandy: we would travel lighter if filo and her sister didn't throw a tantrum.

Koan: but the wagon is nice, me koan agree with it.

Raphtalia: I don't know what to do with filo's selfishness.

Austin: We got some beast.

They see random animals with red eyes.

Austin: koan! snack time!

Koan: HOTDOG!

Then his teeth start to rotate in his mouth and start devouring all the monsters like a minitornado make the four heroine, demi human eyes wide while jaw dropped and fillo along filo laughing clapping their wings of how cool of koan's ferocious beast appetite.

Arini: oh damn.

Filo: so cool! master koan amazing!

Zack: that should clear our path.

Zack, koan, austin, nastuko, aniri, hako along raphtalia, kazane, lisanna, yimo xan , mandy, lucy and shade with pitch fork and hammer.

Raphtalia: seem the path is working.

Nastuko: it does not bother me of the air.

They see the rotten corps undead dragon while oozing blood.

Austin: my god….

zack: tch, I bet she's really waiting for us.

Then they felt it as the boys along the girl turned around to see grimms as 20 of them around as wolf , sabertooth and bear features. then came in between them face to face the heroes and heroine. a stunted appearance, resembling a zombie. He wears a purple straitjacket with a "10" sewed on the chest, fourteen buckles on it and pants with patches. His body is green with blotches, he has purple eyes and a little purple hair, a long neck, pale yellow teeth, an underbite and animalistic toes. wears a purple Omnitrix called the Zombitrix, which is located on a buckle by his elbow on the left straitjacket sleeve and not embedded in his flesh.

?: Benzarro here to Destroy(save) the day!

Austin, zack and koan: oh crap.

Benzarro: lizard man said you are brother to good ben, why not brother to benzarro?

Zack: cuz your evil and many wrongs

benzarro: (turn at nastuko, hako , aniri and isono) ugly (pretty)girl with nice weapon, uglier (prettier) then benzarro's last girlfriend.

Hako: did he call me pretty?

Austin: yep, when encountering a zarro, always figure the opposite of what they're saying.

Nastuko: what you want you backward bozo! And we're taken already!

Benzarro: how polite! (rude) lizard man told Benzarro to keep the dead lizard(point the undead dragon) but the hero tried to save (destroy) it.

Isono: they're killing the people!

Benzarro: mean benzarro makes more like benzarro, but stopping it makes benzarro happy(unhappy), also the best(Worst) of all...benzarro is healthy(sick), rested (tired) of blue guy number one! Benzarro will save(destroy) blue guy!

Zack: Now you see what we are dealing with girls?

Isono: no kidding

?: Now, Now he just wants something that is fair, it is hard for any hero to meddle in the way and so this is why we deal with you.

They see a big grey muscle zombie man wear torn clothes and black armor. The upper torso is notably bigger than the rest of his body. His armor became light green and hoses were connected to it. A line of toxins is made on his head, forming a mohawk and barrels on his back that contains his toxins are seen. He could also create three large claws made out of his current toxin in each forearm.

Austin: Tytus Octavius Xander, we meet again.

?: is toxzon boy! And you know why I'm here.

Austin: and you wont get near this undead dragon.

Toxzon: Oh I do, once I get the undead dragon's deadly poison in my hand, the people are a dead corpse . I let the grimm carry every dead body they can find around this world, and let Benzarro reanimate them.

Zack: that's a violation of life and death!

Austin: and humanity!

Koan: AND POTATO SALAD!

Benzarro: benzarro disagree(agree) red beast, potato salad stays!

Toxzon: hehe ah come on, I heard you ookami and the blue brother of your encounter zombified situation.

Austin: that was a hellish survival toxzon.

Zack: as an agent of life and death I won't let you know it happens.

Koan: toxic dummy bad!

Austin: time to take you four down!

Toxzon: don't you mean five?

Zack: five?

They see the undead dragon awaken along the blood float back in it.

Austin and Zack: oh fuck.

Benzarro: Benzarro smash! (dial zombietrix)

He headbutt his zombietrix as a purple flash, he then shifts and mutates into humungousaur, but he has dead skin, some rotten flesh, exposed jaw on his right Face, stitched together of his tail, shoulder, arm and chest. He has a purple version of the sash on his chest e h the zombietrix on it.

Zombie Humungousaur: RRRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

Austin: that messed up

Zack: eh i see better and worse.

Toxzon: time to REMOVE YOU OOKAMI!

?: Grundy must hurt the blue man!

Austin: annoying as ever girls you handle the undead dragon and some of the grimms. Toxzon is mine!

Zack: I handle the zombie bozos!

Koan: koan slash the rest of grimms!

Girls: right!

All three guardians slap their trixes, Zack is now covered in rock as his body changes into pure blue electricity with his mark in the same place and blue eyes. Koan grow large and his body begin to morph as his body have a bee stripe fur and his arms change color to has crimson forearms and fingers as his arms is gray with spikes, his waist is darker gray as spikes pop out from his back and wings grow out of his back, his lower legs grow a stinger and has a sword like horn. Austin transformed into trees and they bent and curled around themselves to make a tree-like body as a sphere on his right shoulder and a magical mask appeared.

?: **POSITIVE SHOCK ROCK!**

?: **DRABEE!**

?: **OKA OKA!**

Hako: whoa! A large tree man?

Oka oka: ʻae, he kanaka lāʻau au.

Hako: I'm sorry what?

Oka oka: (gives a one moment) e ʻoluʻolu (start to chant and shake his staff) unuhi, unuhi, hele mai i oʻu nei, nā ʻuhane e hele mai i oʻu nei, e hoʻolohe i ka poʻe kokoke iaʻu.

The skull turned glow pupils and oka oka glowed for a second and fated.

Oka oka: can you hear me now?

Hako: yes.

Oka oka: sorry about that, some and most of the aliens have other earth's culture accent and language even some different personalities and third person sometime.

Hako: oh, so you just spoked in a different language?

Oka oka: yes, Hawaiian.

Hako: yes and I'm pretty sure you said yes of a wooden man.

Oka oka: yes

Then the heroine, demi human and fililos handle some of the grimms evan the undead dragon.

Toxzon: And how does a walking tree stop me?

Oka oka: time to find out, (shake his staff) e hōʻino ana e hōʻino ana i kuʻu ʻenemi, e hōʻino iā ia me ka magic voodoo!

Toxzon: cursing me with a magic voodoo? Don't make me laugh! (he pounce with toxic claws)

he fired the magic hits Toxon making it splash, then roots sprouted up and wrapped around his arms and legs.

Toxzon: GAH! Damn plants!

Then it sprouted some flowers and started sucking the toxins and farting unpolluted air.

Toxzon: what are you doing...

oka oka: voodoo magics, eating your toxic and turning into spores.

Oka oka is curious as he grabs his book and flips the page as a glowing page along his hand.

Oka oka: let's see this.

Then sprout out from the ground a plant vine roses as it shares a solar beam cannon.

Oka oka: oka oka like!

The rose cannon shot the solar beam hit toxzon sent him flying sky high.

Toxzon: CUUUURSE YOU OOOOOKAMI!(Then see nothing but a glint)

Oka oka turn back to austin.

Austin: Now that's what I called sunny side up.

**With zack**

P. Shock rock blocking punches and dodging fist from zombie Humungousaur and Grundy.

Grundy: born on a Monday, (throw a punch) Christened on Tuesday, (slam his fist) Married on Wednesday, (grab a large boulder) Took ill on Thursday! (thrown the rock at Shock rock) Worse on friday!

Till P. shock rock energy blast Grundy face along broke the rock.

P. Shock rock: stupid on a Saturday.

Then his gauntlet changes into powerful high gear and spike exoskeleton and hoses connect to his shoulder pad.

P. Shock rock: and you're done a Sunday!

His fist vibrated then jumped in to punch Grundy many times unleashing an impact vibration lightning Explosion then created an enormous energy fist to punch Grundy sent him flying speed.

P. Shock rock: (turn a zombie Humungousaur) alright benzarro, it's just you and me now.

Zombie Humungousaur: benzarro protect (destroy) you!

P. Shock rock: we'll see about that but first.

He slammed his ultramatrix as he flashes to a humanoid tree gray in color, and now has three blue gooey shells containing an organic, blue-colored gel-like solution of napalm on each of his arms and a large one on his back. Bush and leaves around his topper back and forearm. He also has a smaller pod on his front, through which his face can be seen. body is composed of petrified wood and ultimatrix symbol on his chest

?: **POSITIVE ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!** Now this...

A black fog wrapped around him as the fog went away, he looked like an old dead tree of old dry up leaves , sharp claws and some exoskeletal exposure and his shoulder pads showed an exposed hole of smoke and a skull like face.

?: **UNDEAD ULTIMATE SWAMPFIRE!**

U U swampfire: let see which of us is the top, and when I win I'll take that zombietrix from you.

Zombie Humungousaur: me lose (win) me take you.

They charge in as undead ultimate swampfire unleashed a black and blue fire make zombie Humungousaur roar in pain till purple flash he turn to zombie frankenstrike to shock him as undead swampfire grunt till throw seed to trapped him as a pull gooey slime ball.

Undead swampfire: ben...i hope gwen can cure you.

He throws it at him causing an Explosion as a purple flash. He's out cold as a blue flash Zack turns back to normal and takes the zombieteix and grabs Benzarro and throws him so he can disappear.

**With koan**

Drabee destroys each grimms by slashing them with his claws.

Drabee: eat my candy!

As sent sharp candy cane from his palm raining like arrows impaling each of the grimms down.

Drabee: EHEHEHEHEHEEHE! FREE CANDY FOR ALL GRIMMS!

Filo then pecked the candy cane while drabee destroyed each grimms and sent exploding candy corn to the grimms.

Filo: what is candy?

Drabee: is sweet.

Then the three aliens regroup with the girls as they turn back to normal as the undead dragon seems ready after the wait. She turns to look at Zack and austin.

Austin: I guess she's focused on us Z.

Zack: No she wants to see what I do cuz in her eyes I'm like her but different and she detects you to see what you got but she doesn't mind us fighting her to see if it is good enough of a challenge.

Nastuko: and you can read her like that?

Zack: I've been dealing with dead and undead and spirits, even i put those who passed away to their grave and take them to the afterlife.

Austin: he also has his own business with that.

Zack: aust that undead dragon is a girl.

Austin: oh, so what should we do?

Nastuko: take it down of course.

Then they see filo, chara, sam and frisk jump up and land down.

Filo: a dragon I hate dragons!

Frisk: me too!

They jumped up then kicking the undead dragon.

Aniri: woah.

Then they see the undead dragon puff the poison breath.

Nastuko: get behind me everyone! And do it now!

They all get behind Nastuko as she makes a barrier to protect them. The undead dragon unleashed a poison breath attack as they notice the undead dragon is powered up of corruption and a glowly white light

Zack frown felt familiar

Austin: that energy given by dung

Hako: is increasing the zombie dragon.

Koan: alright we need to, fililos no!

Nastuko: those idiots.

They charge as sam and charge hit the stomach while filo and frisk jump in mid air.

Nastuko: hey filo!

Zack: frisk!

Filo and frisk turn but the undead dragon chomp them as blood spill makes zack and nastuko eyes wide.

Austin: oh nards.

Koan: NOOOOOOOO! (Eyes wide in horror)

Raphtalia: Filo! Frisk!

The undead dragon unleashed another poisonous breath but Austin got in front and flipped to a page.

Austin: **RA'S PROTECTION!**

Then a beam of light shined onto them as the cloud was cut past them. The undead dragon flaps her wings and send a dark energy wave that hits Austin to the ground but gets up.

Zack, nastuko and koan have good memories of filo and frisk. Zack eyes wide know that white energy.

Nastuko: _again… I'm going to lose it all again._

Zack: _that light.… I thought it gone...now is back...is gonna take them away again..._

Koan: _filo...is like my little sis...my parents...even ryuko, everything ruins...torn apart i came back...I came back for them!_

Austin: ah shit, their going critical! (flip through pages) come on, come on think.

Aniri: Austin I think is too late.

Kazane: might wanna back away.

Austin: darn, whatever is for nastuko but z and k I'm worried too.

In of nastuko mind see the word.

**Do yOU. HatE EvEryTHing?**

Nastuko: hate...

In Zack's mind, he sees…

**dO yOu SeEk ReVeNgE?**

Zack: revenge...

And with koans mind, he sees…

**Do YoU SeEk PuRe ChAoS?**

Koan: Pure chaos ...

Then an image of black ghost and even rampage with carnage mayhem as there huge in zack's mind and koan's mind behind them, as black ghost even in nastuko's mind too.

Black ghost: is nice to meet you face to face shield heroine.

Nastuko heard black ghost's voice.

Black ghost: you remind me a lot of zack...he too looks down, dump, the lost and so much , let the shield power and mine power boost unleashed your flames of vengeance...the fire of rage ...the burning wrath... Unleashed that fury and hatred . the trash king, the bitch and their loyal people along the three heroes, they mistreated you with the shield , been framed, called many names and shunned down... You must punish those who took what close and everything, burn them all to ashes and dust( turn to zack) you too zack...the gauntlet as well.

Black ghost picks up his hand, a driver belt that is black and silver with a red circle and a progerise key that is black and a ride line with a half white face helmet.

Black ghost: the light of destruction is returned, destroying their crime and punishing them for the pain they cause.

Rampage: (show a progerise key driver that black and a single red dot) unleashed it...the true agent of chaos within you...the true mayhem as a predator you are...hahahahaha raygo took them and even ryuko betrayal and so much of the fake happiness, she love it over you.

Carnage mayhem: (show a force driver that combination of a zero one driver)unleashed the inner gate of your hellish beast, become a combination...the combination you are born to unleashed along with the hatred.

**dO** **YoU SeEk PoWeR?**

**Do yOu SeeK DeCEstRuCtION?**

**dO YoU sEeK BloODLuSt?**

Nastuko: I hate it, I hate it all.

Black ghost, Rampage and Carnage mayhem: what do you want to do about it?

Zack: I'll destroy it all...

Koan: I'll unleash chaos...

Nastuko, koan and zack see bad memories that they hate and so much pain as the static and glitch.

Austin: oh shit. _Nastuko's shield, the flames are so much like I never felt._ (look at the undead dragon) _that energy the light of destruction... Not good, but i can't stand around as i need to use the new rider , in order to do so, I just hope those 3 come back to normal when it is over._

Hako: um, austin, what's going on with them?

Austin: they have might unleashed a new power. But nastuko as a new ultimate shield by wrath. Zack and koan in common of rage, zack have is black ghost a deadly creature artificial of beyond life and death, and koan have his carnage mayhem, a hellish demon beast of berserk there is.

Then they saw the three heroes unleashed some kind of power, zack then morph black ghost and koan into carnage mayhem.

Black ghost split his mouth into four maginble angles, carnage mayhem roaring showing sharp many teeth as his cheek opened a hole ,no lips and long tongue.

Raphtalia: k-koan?

Lissnarrla: master?

yimo xan: master Koan?

Isono: oh my god, Zack.

Aniri: oh poor koany.

Mandy: no way.

Shade: such raw power...

Black ghost then got the gauntlet and carnage mayhem with the claws, then they pulled out the two driver belts they got wrapped around them and pulled out two progierse keys.

**ARK DRIVER!**

**ZETSUMETSU DRIVER!**

They open their progerise key.

**ARK ONE!**

**ARK SCORPION!**

Black ghost and carnage mayhem: henshin.

They walk up with nastuko, as the three walk toward the undead dragon, she slammed her hand at them making a dust cloud.

Raphtalia: no! Master nastuko! Koan!

Irono: zack!

Austin: don't worry, that only pissed them off more.

Hako: he's right, look.

The dust cleared to show nastuko along with black ghost and carnage mayhem as the ground black liquid with black and red words along metallic silver scorpion, both black liquid poured onto them while nastuko is burning aura with line and circle all over her as red eyes and the a red glowing on the orb on her shield begin to burning as shape of a flaming burn color red and black design.

**DESTRUCTION, RUIN, DESPAIR EXTERMINATION/EXTINCTION. CONCLUSION ONE!/ARK SCORPION!**

The conclusion other evil climbs the top of the highest mountain of rock, it's black ghost and he's wearing a full body black jumpsuit with white lines on the waist, belly and arms, wearing black shoulder armor while having white arms and chest with a red X on the chest, the mask is white with one horn longer than the other and the left side is black with a red eye, the driver he's wearing is pure white with a red on the center, he look similar like zero one but different

carnage mayhem transformed look exactly like horobi except, but a full black suit armor exoskeleton with purple and red line around it and purple pads parts and his left eye look red as well,

Austin: kamen rider ark one and ark scorpion...

Hako: who?

Austin: two of the powerful and dangerous forms in zero one, almost rival to zi-o omah and omah zi o.

They see come out the ground of the black puddle is attached caliber, attach arrow, attach buster, shotrise, slashrise everywhere.

They see ark one have the gauntlet but color white and black with shape of armor pads and spikes with it, ark scorpion have forearm demonic pincer blade claws.

Austin: ark scorpion has the ability to produce many copies of five types of weapons all at once, Ark-one has strength to top entire armies!

Aniri: and it seems the gauntlet and claw weapon transformed as well.

Austin: oh shit, with the combinations of arks, demonic, black ghost plus their current level….

Hako: over level 70.

Ark one and Ark scorpion looked at each other and nodded , the undead dragon swung her tail then but they caught it.

Nastuko: now burn.

Ark one presses the button on his belt.

**MALICE!**

Then he press the progrise key as his fist glowed, the combination of the flames and black and red energy blast sent the undead dragon as she roar in pain of the attack. The two rider and nastuko walking directly at the undead dragon.

Nastuko: kill...kill them all...suffer.

Ark one and ark scorpion ready for the blow and so do nastuko but felt a hug behind them like waking them up. It was Ralphtalia, lissandra, yimo xan, shade, many, aniri and Isono.

Raphtalia: please.

Sam: Master, come back, you're being scary.

Yimo xan: there is no need for that.

Shade: we trust you.

Mandy: gave us a home.

Aniri and Isono: everything.

Raphtalia: I believe you, I swear to be your sword forever.

Nastuko: _that voice...what?_

Raphtalia: this is a world where it is hard to find people to trust, but I know I can trust you.

Isono: we all do.

Aniri: you help us like no other.

Sam: even raised us to be stronger.

Yimo xan: no matter how much people say we are always there.

Lissnarla: to us you can do the impossible together as one.

Raphtaila: we trust the great shield heroine ,the gauntlet hero and the claw hero.

Nastuko then came back to her senses.

Nastuko: _what was I doing?_

Ark one: girls...

Ark scorpion: raphtalia….

Raphtalia: koan!

Ark scorpion looked at her with a smile.

Raphtalia: I'm so glad that you're back to normal.

Ark scorpion: I.… I'm sorry you have to see what I become.

Raphtalia: it's okay, cuz you're still you.

Ark scorpion: thank you.

Nastuko looked at Ark one.

Nastuko: zack…

Ark one: I know, please sit back for us, my brother and I will finish this monster.

Ark Scorpion: potato!

nastuko nodded

Austin: alright then, is time to give this kamen rider saber a new test drive.

Nastuko: what?

Austin whistled as bursting in flames appeared for his driver to grab it and place it onto his driver.

**Seiken Swordriver.**

He then pulls out his red book from his pocket and opens the cover.

_**Katsute Subete wo Horobosu Hodo no Idaina Chikara wo Te ni Shita Shinju ga Ita.**_

He closed the cover and placed it onto his driver, started to make some music, then he pulled the sword from his driver as the book opened.

**Rekka Battō!**

Austin: henshin.

Then he burst into flames wearing a full-body jumpsuit, it has a white line on the middle of his chest, his left side was black but his right side is all red with a dragons head on the shoulder, his visor is a red X with yellow eyes and a saber on his forehead, he is holding a sword with a red body and holster with a red emblem and he's wearing a belt with a little book on it showing a knight with the same color arm.

**Brave Dragon~! **_**Rekka Issatsu! Yūki no ryū to Kaenken Rekka ga majiwaru toki shinku no tsurugi ga aku wo tsuranuku!**_

?: a knight of flames, ready to burst into action, kamen rider… (made some slashes) SABER!

Hako: WHOA!

Chara: SOO COOL!

Kazane: whoa… so hot…

Saber walks up between ark one and ark scorpion.

Saber: I wonder.

He opened his book as a flash as a red metallic dragon came in as saber hop in.

Saber: oh yeah baby! This is getting hot!

Ark one pulls out two attache caliber , ark scorpion uses his demonic telekinesis to float up attache arrows , ark one and saber riding the metallic dragon. They slashing past the undead dragon avoid the energy waves wings and the claws, ark scorpion fire many energy arrows making her stumble back then ark cooperation jump to slashing rapidly at the face.

The three riders rapidly slash passed making the undead dragon can't handle the damage.

Ark one: let finish this.

Ark scorpion: damn right!

Saber: you got it!

Ark one press the gauntlet.

**DEATH! FAMINE! PESTILENCE! WAR! FOUR APOSTLES CONCLUSION!**

Ark scorpion press the button as his pincer glowing

**PRIDE! WRATH! LUST! GREED! ENVY! SLOTH! GLUTTONY! SEVEN DEADLY SIN! IMPACT!**

Saber sheathed his sword onto his driver and clicked the trigger.

**READING FINISH!**

Then he drew his sword as he got ready into his sword stance.

**UNSHEATH THE FLAME! DRAGON! SLASH: VOLUME 1! FIRE!**

Saber: FLAMING CROSS SLASH!

Ark one jumped up to the sky to deliver a kick and ark scorpion delivered a punch and saber did a fire sword slash. The undead dragon roared then fell to the ground they saw something come out of the stomach rip is filo and frisk alive.

Raphtaila: filo, frisk your alive!

Hako: thank god

Frisk: took a while to get out but where okay.

Saber: at least you two are okay, wait we just saw the blood when that undead dragon gobble you two up.

Filo: blood? Oh it's just the juice in the berries we just ate.

Frisk: We ate so much we accidentally barfed on it.

Ark one hugged frisk and ark scorpion hugged filo.

Ark one: you two better not do that again, for now on only evil and bad dragons, not good dragons like Austin and his maids for example.

Ark scorpion: listen and don't scare us like that or no yummy treat.

Filo and frisk: we promise.

Saber: (look at himself and the sword) I can get used to this, I like it. (turn to the dead undead dragon) so what should we do about her?

The three riders turn back to normal.

Austin: wait a minute, filo you and frisk was tearing apart that zombie dragon?

Filo: sure, and you know what else? While we're tearing off its belly trying to get out we found a big purple crystal.

Frisk: it was so shinyLucy: it is ?

Hako: that must be the source of that power

Austin: But where is it ?

Filo and frisk burp

Zack: guess answer that question

Koan: koan do the same

Zack walk up to the undead dragon

Zack: okay guys stand back, been a while but it still going

They confuse till a bright Explosion shields their eyes till they see Zack is now all blue but glowing black skeletal skeleton of his hair flaming white and glowing white eye, black hoodie and holding a scythe.

Naostuko: holy shit.

Koan: that explain it

Austin: god damn

Zack raised his scythe to hit the corpse of the undead dragon glowing as everything gray as the soul of the undead dragon

Zack: Hey, you're awake?

The soul of the undead dragon as she wakes up looking at zack.

Zack: hey.

Soul: h-hi.

Zack: you okay?

Soul: yes.

Zack: what's the last thing you remember?

Soul: i-i remember facing the sword hero.

Zack: yes go on.

Soul: then...the humiliation of my pride of my great power, he left me as a rotting corpse and then I mutated and couldn't control myself...and that about it, and..(gasp) oh no my child!

Zack: a child?

Soul: the sword hero thinks I have tresure but I had a daughter and she's probably was fold to slavery.

Zack: I see, what is your name?

Soul: her name is Wyndia.

Zack: And your name?

Soul: Gaelion.

Zack: nice.

Gaelion: so my time is up?

Zack: actually no.

Gaelion: huh?

Zack: how do you like to be reborn? Reborn with new power gifted, you be alive but share a soul of another you, that is a manifestation part of being undead and from me...you be a great dragon empress, we'll help find your daughter, (smirk) also your rematch to the sword hero.

Gaelion: yes, anything to get revenge on what the sword hero has done.

Zack: consider yourself alive and awaken.

He touches the soul of her as a bright flash as everything goes back to normal and Zack turns back to normal too.

Zack: ladies and gentlemen, meet Gaelion and her twin sister Gaelao.

Then appearing is a pale skinned woman wearing a purple dress with one side showing leg, she has white fur frills and arm frills. Next to her is another woman but wearing a dress shirt under a jacket and pants.

Austin: wow nice, (galeo appeared in front of him with her speed and smirk wider) gah ! Uh hey there, I'm austin.

Galeo: hello little boy~.

Austin: hi and you must be galeo.

Galeo: yes I am, (look at him from top to bottom) you know, you fit that army very well, for a human.

Austin: uh thanks

Galeon hugged Zack's arm as she smiled.

Galeon: Now, shall we find my beloved daughter?

Zack: We will but let's work on the people.

**Timeskip**

The villagers are now prospering due to the disappearance of the dragon and the maids and party members are fixing things up.

Zack: how were things going while we were gone?

Twilight: well things are going well, the villagers are rebuilding and the clear winds have come back.

Austin: good, (flip a book) **ARCHIVE: HIGH MEDICINE.** (a magic circle appeared and dropped a box of medicine) Houskee, would you please deliver these to the doctor?

Houskee: of course master.

Zack: and just in case for backup.

He pulled out an orb.

Zack: this will help the people to feel extra good as a bonus, yuri alpha please deliver it to the people.

Yuri alpha: of course master.

Zack: anyway galeon here you go (show the zombietrix to her)

Galeon: Hmm~, what is it?

Zack: it's the zombitrix, and it's yours.

She put it on as a necklace.

Zack: I mean in the fight you saw we fought and changed form, even benzarro. Since consider it a gift my undead dragon empress.

Galeon: thank you.

Rainbow dash: hey Z, when do I get my own cool watch thing?

Zack: Well it happened when I fought benzarro.

Rainbow dash: oh come on Z.

Zack: I'm not sure

Rainbow dash: ( smile sexually) if you give me one~~, I'll make your fantasy come true~~~.

Zack: ( show albedo's ultimatrix) you can have albedo's ultimatrix!

Rainbow dash: yes!

Austin: you are one devious girl Dash.

Rainbow dash: (slap on the trix) I know A.

Koan: hos you even get albedo's trix?

Zack: remember in our world before we ended up here?

Austin: yah?

Zack: Well I used my super speed and stole his ultimatrix and put it in my pocket to keep it safe to figure what to do with it.

Austin: And now we have five Trix users, so are we going to make a unit back at the kingdom with Dash and Galeon?

Zack: let not go quickly anyway dash you better use it wisely, cuz be really done thing when he's a kid.

But she slapped the trick and changed into XLR8 which has a speed helmet with rainbow streaks and a tail along her legs like xlr8, spikes on her back and sharp claws.

Xlr8 R D: alright! (dash to an area) this (dash) is (dash again) AWESOME!

Zack facepalm at Rainbow dash as she dash to a roof.

Austin: Rainbow dash, you've already been fast without the ultimatrix, i don't see the difference.

Xlr8 R D: But I'm more faster A, it's a dream come true! (dash again)

This time austin facepalm himself.

Galeon: So zacky, this me I can make my alien undead like how amazing you do?

Zack: yes you can make them normal mode or undead mode just like i did with my aliens.

Galeon: I see.

Zack hit xlr8 R D ultimatrix symbol to turn back to normal.

Zack: remember dash, use it wisely or time limit will hit, but if you'll be good I'll download one of my own aliens and this new evolution too.

Rainbow Dash: alright! I won't let you down!

Austin: wait what new one?

Zack: Well you have hyper and mega right?

Austin: yes.

Zack: Well you see not only enchant armor but a omni armod but rename ultra armored for me. Omni-Kix enhancements use high tech armor that amplifies the aliens' abilities. The feature is part of a security protocol. By activating when transformed into an alien and then turning the Omnitrix symbol in a 90° degree angle, leaving it in a sideways position. The user is enveloped into a robotic version of the Omnitrix aliens.

Austin: WHAT!?

Zack: yeah.

Rainbow Dash: (give Austin a noogie) yeah egghead!

Austin: Look who's talking book worm! (give her a head lock)

Rainbow dash: (got off and noogie back) I ain't not egghead!

Twilight rolls her eyes while smiling then slaps the ultimatrix as rainbow dash have brainstorm's crustacean skin, crab legs on her back and her hands shift into pincer and ultimatrix as a belt.

Austin: oh ho, this will be fun.

Twilight: Who's the egghead now?

Brainstorm R D: what the deuce?!

Twilight: hey rainbow dash what 9×200.

Brainstorm R D: hmph, like I'm going to say it's 1,800…. drats!

Twilight: quick solve this rubik's cube. (throw it to her which she catch it)

Brainstorm R D: i-i'm no- (already solved it) oh come on!

Hit her ultimatrix to turn back to normal.

Rainbow Dash: not cool Twi!

Hako: Anyway we got enough silver.

Aniri: curious just in case of strong disease like these, if i have a suggestion. Perhaps holy water we can mix.

Zack: excellent idea aniri.

Filo: frisk and I have a gift for you master and mistress!

She pulled out some purple crystals and handed them to the shield and gauntlet heroes.

Galleon: that came from me and my sister

Raphtalia: filo tell me you did not throw that up?

Filo: no I didn't!

Galleon: interesting(turn at nastuko) I have to admit you are something.

Galeo: same here. The sword hero got lucky cuz defending the little one. But you shield heroine. It Has been ages since seeing true strength.

Galleon: but I can see what is deepest in your eyes.

Nastuko: what's that?

Galeo and Galleon: wrath

Austin: now you mention i felt it

Koan: indeed, is the part of the seven deadly sins, lately koan thought is my imagination but the shield seems to trigger the state of what part of you from both mind, body and soul.

Austin: meaning she's recalling that 'event' and wants to watch them burn.

Zack: But wait, if she can, does that mean motoyasu, itsuki, ren, aniri, hako and isono too?

Austin: yes, theirs seven of them, and seven sins, so nastuko already met the requirements of unlocking that shield, it requires a great amount of anger and hate. Just like wrath.

Starlight: but what motoyasu, ren and itsuki?

Austin: koan? Can you tell us what they have?

Koan: hmmm, since i calculated it would seem as a curse one.

Twilight: curse?

Tohru: what does that mean.

Koan: (clear his throat) When an explosion of emotions equivalent to the destruction of one's heart is invoked a power stemming from the Curse Series is acquired. The Curse Series is loosely based on the Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony, Lust, Greed, Wrath, Sloth, Envy and Pride, who knows? Maybe base all of the New Seven Deadly Sins at once. Anyway, Upon using these weapons corrupt the hearts of their users, for example whenever nastuko used the Wrath Shield early, she was overcome by pure hatred and barely able to keep it under control.

Austin: So she's like a mini hulk with hellfire powers?

Nastuko: hey!

Austin: sorry.

Aniri: what about me, hako's, and isono's brothers?

Koan: well judgement of personality and so on sooner in the future. Ren will have the Greed Series and Gluttony Series, motoyasu will have Lust Series and Envy series, and itsuki will have Pride series.

Austin: fitting for them, Ren's power hungry, Itsuki is over convent and spear ass is a spear ass.

Aniri: And us?

Koan: well, you three are kind of tricky, but Aniri your Pride, Isono sloth and hako is Envy.

Austin: how come they're that?

Koan: …

Austin: Come on, k is not that big surprise.

Koan: me honestly don't know. Me guess that's what they're showing during this journey. Or my head pop out random like a meatball driving a plane

Cucumber: (pop out randomly) did you know-

Koan: (grab him and throw him) get out you cucumber!

Austin: Guess we'll find out sooner or later.

Galleon: Are you sure what it takes for our power?

Noastuko: anything

Isono: to grow stronger to prove what true heroes it is

Aniri: to protect those we care as our family, friend and love ones

Hako: even cost our life.

Galeo: you're something alright, and that intrigues us, but no take back of this gamble. Let see if you amuse us more in the future soon.

Zack: Also we should rest now.

Austin: agree.

Koan: same h-

Zack and koan fall down to the ground asleep.

Austin: oh wow, I guess the two arks took a huge strain on them.

Rainbow dash: nah they just like to sleep.

Nastuko pickup zack and aniri pick up koan and walk to their bedrooms as shadow bunny, filo, frisk and mumu follow them.

Austin: well time for some z's

but notice got picked up by Galeo.

Austin: huh ? what the?

Galeo: You're sleeping with me little man.

Austin: then stop carrying me like a child!

Galeo: but finds to claim you as mine mate.

Austin: oh man.

She then zooms off and is chased by blood.

Bloody: GET BACK HERE!

Austin: well this is gonna be interesting.


	6. shield 6

**save verse, same as the first; austin is mine, Zack and Koan are Lewamus Primes 2020-21**

* * *

The Shield heroine with her party and the guardians and their party are fighting some wasps and toad-like slugs monsters at the cliff side Koan opens his mouth very wide, sucking each of the insect and toad slug monsters like a vacuum cleaner and eating them and leveling up.

Austin cast some sun energy blades killing the wasps and burning them and wrapping one of them in mummy bands so his book can eat it as it gains more skills.

Zack smashes his ground fist make a black hole absorbing them all being a void of nothing and they all can hear the shredding and scream.

Austin: what the hell was that in that black hole?

Zack:... You don't wanna know.

Austin: …. okay…

Koan: raphtalia how are you doing?

Raphtalia: I'm doing fine sir Koan.

Koan: okie dokie, as long as you're stupendous!

She giggled at what he said and forces on the fight, As they finished defeated them all

Natsuko: okay that's about it.

Hako: phew, all in the day's work.

Zack: so girls how the other dungle beast?

Cerabella, Miu, Niji, Ann, Twilight, Marinate, and Shantae. Pinkie pie, Junko, Melona, Torakaka, Inaho, Riza, Haruko Sunset, Morrigen, Nine, Taokaka, Sigure, Alexis, and Shigure who finished with the mission.

Sunset: it went well.

Then suddenly a dark cloud gathered around, the cloud sent a lightning bolt strike on koan as shocking to him to reveal his X-ray skeleton and he laughed insanely.

Koan: (flicking his x-ray bones on and off) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Raphtalia: Sir Koan!

Shade: he got shocked!

Filo: woah.

Sam: koan!

Lisanalla: is he okay?

Aniri: He laughed so uh...

Pinkie pie: he's fine.

Junko: (cute) happens sometime.

Melona: if your koan.

Torakaka: He's always crazy.

Inaho: and fun.

Riza: true.

Haruko: hehehe same ol K.

Then it stops as koan is fine but they see on top of his head is a wonder rider book yellow book of a picture of a genie lamp slightly open to show eyes that says "lamp do algiana".

Koan: oooh! Shinny!

Austin: another one?

Then Zack is now engulfed in purple flames and floating stones.

Zack: gah! Felt darkness! And rocks around me!

And Austin then felt his ears bursting and being engulfed in a tornado.

Austin: hey! What the hell?!

Hako: (turn to Twilight) does this happen to them all the time?

Twilight: well sometime but this is new

Then suddenly as they stop. . zack and austin have two rider book . in zack's hands is a purple book and black book picture of a fire breathing dark and purple dragon that written " Jaku Dragon". And the brown book that have a turtle and snake, is said "Genbu Shinwa". For austin's hands as he got is a green book picture of a ninja that said "Sarutobi Ninjaden ". and a magenta book picture of a sweet house build and said "Hanselnuts to Gretel".

Austin: (star eyes) whoooooooooo…..

Zack: more wonder books?

Then fell down more to the ground. They see a wonder book of an eagle, hedgehog, pegasus, Cerberus, then more books of fantasy as they see of the books are; The three little pigs, the monkey king, peter fantasy, and Bremen no Ongakutai.

Austin: okay, did my birthday come early? Because this is awesome!

Hako: I see, also by the looks of it. Those wonder books in 3 separated groups by their names.

Austin: huh?

Hako: there are God Beast that carries mythical creatures, the Beasts or you call it animals, which is self explanatory, and fairy tales are also self explanatory onto which each of them carry a story

Austin: wow nice hako.

Zack: Well bro we can share them and also I suggest that the four heroines will be worthy of the wonder books.

Austin: yes I agree.

Koan: me too!

Austin: should we organize a trial for them? I should bypass the legendary weapon's 'no other weapons' bullshit so they can wield them.

Koan: yebba.

Austin: So Z, what kind of trial do you think you have in mind?

Zack: hmm, a survival testing and yet along challenge of their weakness and turn it to strength of what their missing. Hako will test her mind, natsuko and asono will their creativity and strength, aniri will test capture and lure any best as shown be an alpha in order to pass.

Austin: okay

Natsuko: thank you guys but remember, even we wield different weapons. We cannot neglect our main weapons and their different versions, so we have to balance it.

Austin: very well.

Raphtalia: t-the demihuman wanted to join in.

Lucy: yeah we want in.

Koan: okie dokie.

Filo: us too!

The boys clap their hands as 3 doors are opened.

Austin: good luck.

The heroines, Demihumans and the Filoliols went into the doors leaving the guardians with their parties, Cerebella then leaned onto Austin with a sly smile.

Cerabella: wanna have some fun Austy-kins~?

Austin: (blush) fun?

Cerabella: yes~, you, and… me.

Niji: no he's mating with me!

Cerabella: oh come on, I haven seen him in forever.

Ann: same with me!

Koan: well koan could use mating season now.

Pinkie pie: do it!

Twilight: no!

Zack: K is right.

Sunset: we're really doing this?

Zack: Come on sunset I know you want to, why else you stare when I got out the shower.

Sunset:(blush) t-touche.

Koan: (pull a zipper and unzipped it) okay girls to my jungle world room.

Zack: (open the portal) same to my place.

Austin: well can't beat them, join them. (pull out a button and pressed it to show a door)

Twilight: (blush) o-okay but be gentle.

Austin: I will.

**Timeskip**

In Zack's world he's pounding at Sunsets pussy while the other girls have already got their big O, many zack duplicates and tentacles pounding them and dominating them.

Sunset: POUND ME! DESTROY MY PUSSY AND SLAP MY ASS ALL CRIMSON MASTER! MORE! I WANT MORE SLAPS!

zack: with pleasure.

**with Austin**

Ann and Cerabella are laying onto each other as Austin is pounding their pussies and biting onto the circus acter's neck and sticking his finger into the thief's anal hole. Austin's tendrils help pounding the girls so munch in speed that make them all moaning so naughty.

Cerebella: YES! YES! YES! KEEP POUNDING ME SO MUNCH! BITE ME! MARK ME!

Ann: BUT I WANT IT MORE! FUCK ME MORE! I WANT MORE! GIVE ALL YOUR COCK IN ME!

Austin: very well, my little panther, my sexy circus girl, (have dragon eyes) you'll be mine for all eternity.

**with koan**

Koan is getting grizzly with fucking Pinkie pie and Junko, his duplicates are fucking the brains out of the girls as they all are moaning out of control and begin to act like animals in lust overdrive.

Koan: that's it! Admit it! Please of the mating and have my madness overflow you!

Pinkie pie: (laughing like a maniac) MORE! MORE CANDY! **GIVE ME ALL YOUR FUCKING CANDY IN MY GODDAMN PUSSY!**

Junko: (her eyes swirled) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! DESPAIR?! HOPE?! FUCK THEM BOTH! MADNESS IS ALL I NEED! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Koan: AS YOU BOTH WISH! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Timeskip**

The heroine, the demihuman and filioes has returned and see the boys and their girls back as well

zack: good job, you passed the trial.

Hako: (have her hair all messy) those trials are murder.

Zack: damn, you and others have it rough.

Koan: it looks crazy, I love it!

Natsuko: yeah, I almost got killed but to be honest, worth it.

Isono: yeah.

Austin: And now you girls deserve a relaxing day.

Koan: there's a spa in the kingdom as a break for you girl's hard working at the trial.

Natsuko: hmm, maybe.

Isono: also what you guys have been doing while we were at the trial.

Austin: Well um let's say...

Koan: we have sex with the girls.

Austin: da, KOAN!

Koan: is true.

Cerebella: (lean onto Austin again) sooo gooood~~~~.

Aniri pouted, natsuko growled jealousy, isono shocked and blush but jealous and hako blush more and jealous as well, the demihuman are super jealous and the Filolials are confused.

Austin: we're dead.

Aniri: no fair, I wanna do it with koany!

Filo: do what to master?

Natsuko: is nothing filo, don't worry about it.

Cerebella: (loop her arms around Austin's neck) can I be carried Austy-kins?

Austin:(Sigh) sure.

He put his book on the book arm holder and held her thighs and started to carry the circus actor. Hako pouted on that.

Austin: You really wanna be carried too hako?

Hako: yes.

He made a duplicate and carried her like a princess as she blushed.

Austin 2: how's this?

Hako: i-i like it.

Zack: anyway let's wrap this up, we need to make new potions and more healing as it is just in case

**Timeskip**

The group decided to take walk around the forest looking for ingredients for medicine and potions koan slap his nemetrix as he transformed into a large alien bird that has a condors body feathers, road runners legs, black feathers on his wings/arms, has two fingers on the end, his tail is black and red, his head has a white beak with black hair, four red eyes and pointy feathers.

?: **VOID CONDOR!**

Austin 1: this place is great, lots of materials for me to experiment with.

Raphtaila: Thank goodness we managed to finish the job.

Mandy: agreed.

Filo:(wine) i wanna fight some more, i was having fun.

Natsuko: we'll start heading back to the capital tomorrow.

Isono: if they have any good they should have a church.

Zack: yeah a holy water.

Chara: say listen.

Filo: something going on over there.

They all looked to see void condor look up as he went walking to the forest look around ,then a bunch of Filolials who looked at him rubbing their head on him and a girl who she has an overall blue color design. She has blue eyes and hair. Her hair is tied in two curly pigtails by two blue ribbons. She wears fancy frilly clothes that merit her royal status which are also blue with various areas in white. as she hugged the back of void condor.

Natsuko: is that...

The Filolials notice the group and run off leaving only void condor and the girl who climb down next to him

Austin: a… little girl?

Void condor: ohh they run off.

Filo: (licked her beck) those look yummy.

Austin: filo that cannibalism.

Filo: huh?

Zack: there fililos like you, sam, chara and frisk.

Filo: like me?

?: so big.

The group turn to see the girl admiring the four big fililos.

?: Are you four are really and truly Filolials?

Filo: do you mean us?

?: and you can actually talk as well!?

Filo nodded.

Sam: yep.

Chara: uh huh.

Frisk: yes.

?: I always dream of talking with a fililo and hearing I 'am doing it! (this surprised the four Filolials) oh.

She took out a dry piece of meat, broke it into pieces.

Blue hair girl: this is for you four, is dry meat.

Filo: (chuckle) thanks.

The four Filolials walked up and ate it. Blue hair girl are petting their feathers and smiling.

Raphtalia: do you think she is from the village?

Aniri: I don't think so.

Austin: I agree with Aniri.

Natsuko: she is probably a noble's daughter.

Yimo: But why all herself?

?: whats your names?

Sam: I'm sam.

Chara: i'm chara.

Frisk: I'm frisk.

Filo: filo and you?

?: filo's a beautiful name, i'm melty nice to meet you.

Filo: that's great i'll call you mel.

Melty: I forgot,(pull another dry meat) would like some of this?

Filo: we do! We do!

Austin: I guess they made an excitable friend.

Zack: they sure are.

Austin: So what are we going to do with her?

Zack's thought: her scent is similar to someone but she seem very different

Torakaka: we can bring her with us

Raphtalia: i never seen anyone like filio like that

Natsuko: hey filo! Don't forget we still have to go to the village to do some work , but in the meantime you can play with the girl.

Void condor: same with you sam

Austin: you too chara

Zack: have fun frisk

The Filolials are all happy and change to their human forms, and void condor turn back to koan.

Melty: (gasp of joy) wow! Can you four really transform while you can?

Filo: sure we can.

Melty: cool!

Cerabella: (snuggle onto Austin's back) you're so warm and soft~.

Austin 1: how long do you want me to hold you?

Cerabella: in another few... zzzzzzzz.

Austin: Cera, if you're not going to work or help I can drop you at the kingdom.

Cerabella: oh fine.

Austin: if you do good later on, i'll turn into my cuddle aliens for ya.

Cerabella: make it baymax or chao and you got a deal.

Austin: (sigh) i got something better and you'll see.

Cerabella: okay!

Hako: (pouted) hmph!

Austin: hako don't be like that.

**Timeskip**

They made it back to the village and Cerabella are holding more than one beam, she's holding 11, 10 on her arm hat and one on her own arms. Hako is ignoring austin who's still pouting.

Austin: _have to be fair...she did work so hard on the trial._ Hako what can i do to make you happy and talk to me?

Hako: … I want to see this chao.

Austin: deal.

Hako: now.

Austin: what?

Hako: change into Chao, right now.

Austin: ok ok you win. (dial his megatrix and slap it)

He then changes into a small blue creature with orange eyes, a yellow ball on it's drop-like head, yellow tips on the feet, hands and head as he has the megatrix on his belly.

?: **CHAO!**

Hako eyes wide and dumbfounded.

Chao: uh hako? You okay? (wave his hand at her) hako? Are you still there?

In her mind she's in all wild and bouncing around, She quickly lift and hugged him tight

Chao: gack!

Hako: OOOOH YOU'RE SO ADORABLE!

Chao: (eyed smile) hehe glad you like it.

Hako: you are so, SO, ADORABLE!

Chao: (eye smile and cute smile) thanks.

Hako snuggled into his cheek

Chao: feel good?

Hako: yep!

Chao: ok you can put me down so i can turn back and get to work.

Hako: no.

Chao: oh dear I fear this might happen.

Hako: please please please! Stay like this for a little while?

Chao: alright then.

Hako continued her hug.

**Later at night**

Zack is doing training as lifting weight from his arm and koan on the floor upside down watching spongebob on his tablet and chao still being hugged by hako.

Chao: are you done yet?

Hako: almost.

Chao: alright a few more minutes.

Hako: yay!

Cerabella pouted a little.

Chao: come on era you have to be fair.

Cerabella: fine, (snatch him) but I forgive you because you are JUST TOO CUTE!

Chao: you agree with our deal, not of chao form.

Cerabella: I know.

Then the four fililos came in.

Filo: master! Koan! we're back!

Koan: yellow filo, how'd it go?

Filo: it went great!

Chara: we met such a great friend!

Zack: That girl's name melty?

They nodded happily as Chao hops off of Cerabella's lap and changes back.

Austin: well she's energetic when it comes to Filolials.

Marinate: and pretty nice too.

Austin: say Marinate, when you came to this world did you have something attached to you or no?

Marinate: why you ask?

Austin: Just curious because when me, Zack, Koan and the seven heroes arrived here and we each reserved a weapon.

Marinate: Austin is because these legends seem of the guardian, the heroine along the three heroes , that's why. We came as somehow unknown and as a party group. If it was a legend about us we would get legend weapons too.

Austin: oh right sorry about that, kinda forgot since I don't know how you girls got here.

Marinate: we don't know either.

Austin: (look at zack) you okay?

Zack: this melty seems familiar but she is very kind and sweet in and out.

Isono: and the names too. Say filios what else melty told ya?

Filo: she told us she travels to all sorts of places just like me.

Natsuko: uh huh.

Filo: And then, she told me other stuff I didn't know.

Natsuko: that's so?

Filo: she also told me how she got separated from her people while playing with filios.

Natsuko: oh good for her, wait separated?

Raphtalia: mistress nastuko.

They turn to see melty come in.

Melty: I apologize for showing up late, could you...um, would it be a problem to travel with you for just a little while?

Zack: uh yeah.

Hako: something wrong melty?

Melty: thank you so much, I was on my way to the capital and um,(hold tightly of her dress) but then when I saw those beautiful filios, I uh...I was having so much fun playing with them then I got separated from my bodyguard and left behind!

Koan: bodyguards?

Melty: savior, I hear you're leaving for the capital tomorrow, would you please consider taking me with you?

Austin: sure.

Koan: yebba!

Zack: sound okay to me.

Aniri: same here.

Hako: we don't mind.

Isono: what about you natsuko?

Natsuko: hmm, alright as long no trouble and perhaps the reward money.

Zack:(sigh and smile) ooh na tuko, (petted her head) cute of how cool and awesome you are.

She blushed but turned away.

Zack: still cute, (turn melty at) okay mel you can come in.

Melty: thank you so much!

The boys are watching outside.

**the next day**

The boys and the party get ready in the carriage and melty.

Villager: our savior, we don't have the words to thank you.

Isono: it's nothin sir, glad we can help.

Koan let's go!

They start to take off on the road. As each of the time they've been having fun, especially filo and melty, they eat nice meals and later at night. The boys and the heroines are sitting on the log and looking at the fire, koan humming happily using a stick to warm up some nice hotdogs and marshmallows.

Austin: today was fun don't you think?

Koan: yep! Good as a sack of potatoes!

Zack: it was fun.

Zack is playing some game on his laptop that he makes floating while headphones as he is playing a game. Austin is reading more of his legendary book and koan is being snuggled by Pinkie.

Natsuko: what are you playing zack?

Zack: among us

Natsuko: what's that?

Zack: a just an online game with people in a ship, people do their job and someone plays as the imposter a.k.a the one who ever kills a member by not witnessing and needs to do it alone. and when someone sees the dead body they report the meeting to try to figure who's the imposter, if any vote who it is or not. If you get it wrong it still continues and if you get it right, then caught. It depends when it is over and someone else is the imposter or not.

Natsuko: hmm, sounds like fun.

Zack: yeah, I'm playing the imposter.

Natsuko: (smile) nice.

Zack: say bros and girls, do you know the four horsemen of the apocalypse?

Austin: yes, but if you asked that to the three morons, I think they'll say 'what's that, some bosses?'.

Hako: well we do.

Isono: four horsemen.

Aniri: death, famine, pestilence and war.

Natsuko: and sometimes Conquest.

Zack: Indeed, and Austin i wasn't talking about them, something surprise i didn't get the chance.

Austin: oh, then what is it?

Zack: well similar but different, my ghost form as you all know and see is death, i have 3 different forms that are not ghost forms.

Austin: hmm, interesting.

Aniri: what kind of form?

Zack: for famine is a monster formed, a combination of mythical, mythical bestiary, yokai and monster, even the classic monsters and their subspecies. pestilence a very parasite mixed of all insects and their subspecies.

Isono: I see.

Austin: wait, what about war?

Zack: that? Well you might say very very very very very very special as a substitute sometime of conquest and i think as it is, just more...Human sometime.

Natsuko: okay.

zack: you guys wanna see?

Austin: maybe a little later dude.

Zack: ok.

Austin: Speaking of humans, where's mel?

Koan point at filo.

Natsuko: d-did she-

Koan: nope.

Zack: she is resting inside of filo's feather.

Austin: like a pillow right?

Zack: yeah.

Then melty pop out of Filo's feathers…. Naked.

Isono: and naked.

Melty: oh, hello.

Koan: yellow! feel comfy and warm?

Melty: yes.

**The next day**

They arrived at the city and hid by the alleyway waiting for the closure to clear.

Melty: Well then, I really can't thank you enough.

Filo: master, if it is alright to take mel home?

Frisk: Can chara, sam and I take Mel home too?

Austin: sure thing girls, just be careful.

Zack: Come back after you're done.

Sam: okay!

Filo: lets go.

Melty: okay!

She and Filo walk till Melty turns to the group.

Melty: farewell till next time!

Raphtalia: I think we'll miss her.

Natsuko: I'm sure we'll see her again.

Raphtalia: uh huh.

Zack: Now let's head over to this church Then the group arrives outside the church, the guardian, the heroine and the party look up to see a statue-like shape of only sword, bow and arrow, and spear but no shield nor lance, blade nor crossbow.

Sunset: are you freaking kidding me?

Austin: these guys are such asses.

Koan was quiet, he silent staring at the church, even the statue shaped weapons.

Zack: you okay K?

Koan: (snap out of it) oh yeah.

They notice a halo on top of koan's head surprising them.

Austin: woah!

Koan: what's wrong guys?

Aniri: you have a halo on your head.

They notice it is gone as the koan looks up.

Koan: what halo? You play tricky at koan? (put a potato on his head) there, now we need a sack of potato, let's go to the church(walk off)

Natsuko: guys, I think is part of koan's mutation that seems awake.

Austin: Well he did say he's a guardian angel to people and punish evil like the devil.

Aniri: so… he's a hot angel and a sexy devil?

zack: pretty munch

Austin: don't forget insane as chaos and madness, even a beast among every animal, mythical animals, cryptid animals, chimera and animal kingdom.

Aniri: I handle my brother my whole life, I think I can handle it.

Austin: if you say so.

Zack: really?

Aniri: I don't mind at all.

Hako: me too with austy.

Isono and natsuko: me too.

Demi human girls: we do.

Zack and Austin: wait what?

Koan: yay!

Then they walk inside the church as they see the nuns whispering to each other.

Natsuko: hey I need to ask you something.

Then the clergy came in with two men with him.

Nun: his holiness!

The two nun bows and the church person with 2 men with him.

Pope: if it isn't the shield heroine and the three guardians, welcome to our holy church my son and daughters.

Koan narrows his eyes at him, Zack stays silent and Austin frowns.

Pope: I saw your magnificent duel at the royal palace, ah the other heroines of lance, blade and crossbow, I'm honored to meet you three here as well.

Naostuko walked up but the other church members covered for him.

Raphtalia: master natsuko!

The pope held his hand up to call off the church members.

Zack: let's skip the chit chat.

Natsuko: I need the powerful holy water.

Austin: is for project making.

Pope: holy water? Is that it?

Nasotuko: yes.

Guard 1: done, then please make your offering.

Natsuko: that'll be...

Guard 1: if you want the most powerful one, that'll be 1 gold coin.

Natsuko: fine by me.

Raphtalia: master Natsuko you mustn't, that's too expensive!

Koan: is important raphtalia, if anything happens to you or any girl again like the poison, you girls mean.

Natsuko: compared to you, the gold coin meant nothing.

Raphtalia:(blush) master koan and thank you master nasotuko.

The shield heroine paid the gold coin.

then the nun brings to see a low holy water.

Austin: oh, a low quality holy water.

Pope: (turn at the nun) for what reason you bring the low quality my dear.

Nun: well I..

pope: goddess equally in passion to all, if you did this to satisfied your personal-

koan: knock it off, a mistake and just stop(turn at the nun) your okay.

Nun: bless you claw hero! (bow and walk off)

They now got the high quality holy water.

Isono: alright, let's go.

Then they walk off but the church man speaks.

Pope: God faithful show us the way to go. Be graceful by his guidance, everything we have given by god's grace, never forget that!

The guardians narrowed their eyes at the man as the group left.

Koan: this guy... he reeks of vile.

Austin: and his vibe is disgusting.

Zack: no kidding, i can see on the look of his face no matter how he's hiding it.

Austin: Let's worry about what's running towards us right now.

Austin points ahead to see the young knight is running after them

Koan: knight boy!

Knight: hey!

Koan: let split! (grab aniri) yoink!

He soom away leaving dust cloud

Knight wait!

Zack: agree to koan! Let's move!

They all run away.

Austin split up with his party, demihuman, hako, zack with isono, natsuko,raphtalia and the party, while koan's party and demihumans try to find koan.

**with koan**

Koan and aniri now alone, away from prying eyes and in an alleyway in the corner.

Koan: there we go, me think we're alone.

Aniri: good, now we-

She had an idea that this is her chance before the party came, as she smiled seductively at koan.

Aniri: you know koany~~being sexy of all being a devil, angel, chaos and beast there is together~~~.

Koan: yebba! Cuz koan is koan!

Aniri: so, what do you say that we,(lean to her chest to his) have some time and give me a reward for the trial I completed~~~

koan:(smirk) you can handle koan give ya?

Aniri: why yes, yes I can~~~~.

They smirk each other as they deeply kiss with a French kiss each other, while stripping out of their attire but leaving some clothing as Koan fondling her boobs and play her nipples, she moaned enjoying the tongue kiss and see his long hard cock poke between her pussy that is wet.

Aniri: Mmm~~~, is your little friend want to play with my pussy~~~?

She licks his dick all over it, and Aniri kisses the headpiece to nibble it, making him groan in pleasure. she giggled, opened her mouth and began sucking it, bopping her head up and down. she fingered her pussy with two of her fingers. The lance heroine and claw hero both moan of pleasuring each other, he moving his hips to pounding her mouth. she felt so addicted, so much lust for it, so horny that she didn't wanna hide it anymore and wanted to mate with him and let his madness overflow and infect her.

Koan: I'm cumming!

He dumped a load inside her mouth, she grabbed his hips to drink and swallowed each of his cummed.

Aniri:(smile slutty and lick her lips) hmm~~~ such a tasty sweet flavor, such creaming feeling~~~~~~.

Koan:(Grin wider) and you love this feeling.

Koan bit hard on the lips, collarbone and neck making her blush hard and drooling that she moaned loudly, suddenly she grew a chimera duo animal, a bull horn along cheetah ears and cheetah tail.

Aniri: OH FUCK YES! OH FUCKING YES!

Koan: ready my strong kitty?

His answer with her roared like a cheetah.

Koan:( grin and laugh insane) i take that as a yes

He pounce and shove his dick inside of her pussy, pounding her like a wild animal in mating season that he fondles her boobs more. Twist her nipples too, he moves his hips so very much in speed making her moan like crazy with a goofy smile and tongue out as she rolls her eyes up.

Aniri: oo~~~h ye~~~~~~~ssss~~~~!

Koan: I'M CUMMING!

He cummed inside of her as she moaned and roared like a cheetah, she leaned to the wall with her ass high and leacking and purring.

Koan: how was it?

Aniri: sooo~~~ good~~~( demonic and angel wings pop out)

Koan: yeah raphtalia ask me to duplicate her to do it too , same with lissanarla and shade too.

With other me

**With koan 2**

At some other alley way, the 3 koans are having sex with the three demihumans make them go crazy, horny and all beast as they gain angel and demonic wings of this mating.

Raphtalia: MASTER! OH MASTER PLEASE GIVE ME MORE!

Lissnarla: FUCK US MORE! WE WANT MORE!

Shade: SMASH US HARDER !

**with koan**

Koan: the one with natsuko is an illusion, don't worry raphtalia be quick back to it.

**Little timeskip**

The group finally gathers after losing the knight.

Austin: Did we lose him?

Marinette: he is persistent.

Koan: yellow guys.

Zack: Say aniri, raphtalia, shade, and lissandra you four scenes different and...koan like.

koan: koan smash them.

Austin: oh.

?: NATSUKO! GUARDIANS!

Austin, zack and koan: oh fuck come on!

They turn as motoyasu comes a strike attack with a spear, aniri rolls her eyes, she uses her lance as she and natsuko use her shield to push him away.

Aniri: what the hell motoyasu?!

Austin: seriously man what gives?

Natsuko: You're attacking us in the middle of the street?! What's wrong with you?!

Isono: that idiot!

Motoyasu: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! (swing his spear at them) Where are those slave girls?!

Koan: **VINE CLAW!**

Aniri: **GARGANTULARCHID PANCE!**

Koan claw weapons are plant-like and aniri have a Garantrualchid lance. Koan dug his claw to vine his leg and aniri launched a silk to webbed his brother.

Motoyasu: WHAT THE?!

Austin: good idea on nailing down your brother Aniri.

Koan fake cough.

Austin: you too koan.

Koan: thank you.

Aniri: (walk up to her brother) motoyusa what the fuck is wrong with you?!

Motoyasu: out of the way Aniri, I want Naostuko and the guardians to free that girl now!

She hit his head many times leaving bumps while untie him

Aniri: don't try anything funny you airhead!

Natsuko: You're a real pain, you know that?!

Zack: the demihumans that-

Motoyusa: I'm not talking about them!

Austin: huh?

Motoyasu: the one with the blonde hair.

Austin: …. oh god, please don't tell me….

Zack: yep, we're facing a loli lover.

Koan: like that new.

Motoyusa: even green hair, brown hair, and gray hair! All three of them with you! (point at koan, austin and zack) I saw them with you five so don't lie to me.

Nastuko: wait filo, sam, chara and frisk?

Motoyasu: filo, sam, chara and frisk is their name, how can you make them your slaves?! I never saw a girl so perfect, they're incredible!

Hako: (turn at aniri) it's your brother serious?

Aniri: He's dead serious, he's got this fetish for female angles.

Motoyusa: you got that right.

Koan frowned as his claws grew longer as he closely protected his girls and his eyes turned beast-like.

Motoyasu: what's his problem?

Austin: oh you really wanna know?

Nasotuko: this is ridiculous

Isono: no kidding.

They notice an iron pad on motoyasu's crotch.

Koan: (smirk then point at it) hey guys look, a fruit tree is missing two tangerines!

That made the book hero laugh and the shield heroine snicker.

Aniri: (smirk) still not recovered huh?

Motoyasu: Oh yeah, I almost forgot those fat birds are with you too isn't it?

Austin: hell yeah, I still laugh my ass of that moment they kicked your balls.

Motoyasu: SHUT UP! I'm gonna send you and those chubster friends to hell!

Koan threw a tomato at his mouth to shut up.

Koan: eat on it.

Then the young knight arrived.

Zack: is the knight again.

Knight: sir heroes and heroines!

Zack: Aust, pin moto.

Austin: **gravity 10.**

Then motoyasu was dropped to the ground by gravity, as motoyasu growled at him.

Knight: thank you guardians and heroines, this is no place for a dual.

?: it is now.

They turn to see myn came in with the knights.

Myn: surrounded them.

Isono: I got this.

She dashed up to the knights and knocked them out leaving a shocked Myn.

Isono: (dusted his hands) there.

Zack: good job isono.

Koan: what give myn?

Myn: (pull out the paper) ladies and gentlemen! I hear by claim an official duel of the sir spear hero, the Guardian, and the heroine! All thanks to the royal crown to make the best authority to do so!

?: put your weapons away!

Then came in as metly as myn's knight bow and melty's knight arrived.

Aniri: huh.

Austin: melty?

Koan: me and Z know it.

Melty: I absolutely forbid the heroes fighting among themselves.

Zack: guys meet myn's little sister

Austin: ... Your bluffing.

Zack: nope, smell them, they have the same scent.

Austin sniff myn and melty

Austin: huh, I just wouldn't believe such a bubbly girl like Melty would have such a selfish bitch like that pig.

Myn: what, what are you doing back here!

Melty: It has been way too long, dear sister.

This shocked natsuko.

Austin: damn.

Isono: sister?

Melty: I hope you don't think you were the heroes privilege can cover up this mess, the damage that has been done is plain for everyone to see, spear hero, look around you, would you call yourself a hero when he puts others lives at risk?

Aniri: (chuckle) this is funny how myn be scowled at her little sister.

Hako: polar opposite to be exact, myn a bitch and melty is pure nice, myn irresponsible and melty is responsible, myn is red and melty is blue, myn is spoil brat like and melty is seem mature and understanding, myn is disrespecting and melty have nice manners.

Austin: Guess my knowledge is sinking into you Hako, (smile) I'm so proud.

Hako: eh, I was like this back in my world.

Austin: oh impressive.

Melty: dear sister, your fun and game has gone for munch too long.

Myn: I have no idea what you're talking about, I'm simply doing my hero's aid that's all.

Melty: oh so making him fight in a public place is your aid I see.

Myn:(growl) you dare to defy me, your older sister?

Melty: if I have to, I will let mother know about this...

Myn growl of not wanna anger her mother.

Austin: woah, she's good.

Twilight: hey guys!

They turn as the demihumans, the fililos and the party have arrived.

Sunset: what's going on here?

Zack: oh nothin munch, motoyasu and his girlfriend, and melty is myn's little sister.

Motoyusa: (crouch down and hold fililos hand) filo, sam, chara and frisk that is what they call you four, isn't that right my dear?

Austin: shall we-

Koan shush as Austin nodded.

Filo:(nodded) mmh.

Motoyusa: oh you poor thing, I bet natsuko and the guardians working you four like a beast of burden.

Filo:(eye smile and smiling) but we like pulling the carriage a lot.

Chara: is really fun.

Motoyasu: natsuko you witch, how could you! You're making her pull your wagon like those five fat birds, you'll pay for this! Same with you guardians!

Aniri: (eyes roll) _bad move bro._

Filo:( shadowed her eyes) … why do you have to go and call us fat like that.

Chara: you made fun of us the last time we met too.

Motoyasu: I did? And when was that?

Austin: (pull out a camera) this is going to be fun.

Then all four of them poofed and changed to their Filolial forms but with very pissed off faces.

Filo, chara, frisk and sam: we hate you spear guy

Motoyusa: (shocked) uh...you mean your that big fat-

They kick his nuts again to send him flying and his metal crotch is removed and crashed landed. Which Austin already took a picture of it.

Myn: sir motoyasu! (turn at the knight) somebody get him a doctor right away and make it quick!

Melty sighed. The fililos change back to their human and filo raises her right arm in victory.

Filo:(smile) we won again!

Austin: ahaha that never gets old.

Zack: good job you four.

Koan: yay to go filo!

Aniri: my brother is an idiot.

Then suddenly everybody turns as they see coming in is 10 forever knights and 10 dungle beasts, along with five humanoid monster creatures with red on their forehead as if core. Metal, fire, wind, earth and water.

Koan: dungle beast!

Zack: forever knights!

Austin: the elementors?! Not you guys again!

Metal Elementor: Well, well, ookami, we meet again, now be a good boy and join us! (start to charge at him) FOR THE GLORY OF MACHENO!

Austin: who care about the stupid macheo?!

Metal elementor: we care!

Austin: Well I don't!

He then throws a heavy punch to make the metal elementor fly back to his group.

Austin: phew, haven't used that punch in a while.

But he heard laughter, he turned to see metal elementor got up to see a smaller scratch.

Austin: a small scratch?! Seems dung gets them some help to improve.

Metal elementor: (chuckle while dusted himself) you see? This is why, the glory of macheno is power, and with your technological might, we would rule the galaxy! But you chose the filthy path of these lifeforms.

Austin: that because i am those lifeforms!

Natsuko: raphtaila, you and the rest of the party get the people a safe area. Isono, aniri and hako we also protect melty and around while the boys handle these jackasses.

Raphtalia: right!

Metal elementor: true, but we'll change that! GET HIM!

Fire elementor and some of the goliath dungle beasts fire their enormous fire toward them but then a boom noise causes the fire power to be put out. Everyone see what it was stop it, the smoke clear is zack with in front of him is a large gray buster sword with orange fine edge and on the handle is a logo.

Zack: everyone, get to safety! It's too dangerous!

Raphtalia and the others helped the people to safety.

Earth elementor: impossible! That buster sword stops the blast!

Zack: (pull the buster sword out) You guys forgot one thing, we are the impossible.

Austin and koan came between zack.

Koan: and it's about to get wild.

Austin and koan put on their sword driver belt, austin's sword burst into flame as the fire emblem is showing while koan's sword splashes to show a water current emblem.

The boys pull out their wonderbook of brave dragon, loin senki and Genbu shinwa

**BRAVE DRAGON!**

**LION SENKI!**

**GENBU SHINWA!**

Then they open the wonder books so they can speak.

_**Katsute Subete wo Horobosu Hodo no Idaina Chikara wo Tenishita Shinjuu ga Ita...**_

_**Kono Aoki Tategami ga Arata ni Shirusu Kedakaki Ohja no Tatakai no Rekishi...**_

_**Katsute Shi Seijuu no Okkaku o Ninau Kyojin na Yoroi no Shinjuu ga Ita...**_

They close the book , austin place it on the first empty holder, koan place it on the middle holder and zack place it in his buster sword empty holder.

They all in the library that behind them are the 3 big wonder rider books of fire, water and earth boulder around them.

Austin and koan pull their sword and zack press the handle button to open the wonder books , koan's wonder book shows a rider with right hand and zack.

**UNLEASHED THE FLAME!**

**UNLEASHED THE CURRENT!**

Austin, Koan and zack: henshin!

Austin slashed an X as the slash marks ignited and the red dragon wraps around him making a fire tornado, he's now wearing a full-body jumpsuit, it has a white line on the middle of his chest, his left side was black but his right side is all red with a dragons head on the shoulder, his visor is a red X with yellow eyes and a saber on his forehead, he is holding a sword with a red body and holster with a red emblem and he's wearing a belt with a little book on it showing a knight with the same color arm.

**BRAVE DRAGON~! REKKA: VOLUME 1! When the brave dragon and Rekka, the sword of flames unite, a crimson blade shall pierce Through all that is evil! REKKA, THE SWORD OF FLAMES!**

Koan slashed straight sideways in the water as a tornado of fire and water gulped them with the blue lion metallic around him then began to merge with him. he's is wearing A full body jumpsuit, it has a black color, blue middle chest and blue and white line parts on his shoulder pads, forearms and a blue lion chestplate and his helmet mask the same but except the blue visor is straight sideways and blue boots.

**LION SENKI~! NAGARE VOLUME 1! When the king of the wild and fangs. The sword of currents untie, the azure blade shall bare its fangs! NAGARE, THE SWORD OF CURRENTS!**

As rocks burst up and they shattered to form armor and attached onto Zack, he is now wearing a full body silver turtle themed armor with brown hands, has a buster sword like horn and a visor.

**GENBU SHINWA! One sword cut! Smashing slash! Dogo! Dogo! Dogouken Gekido! Gekido reprint! Absolutely armored large sword delivers a larger blow than the north!**

Saber: I'm the one who decides how this story ends! kamen rider saber!

?: I swear on Suiseiken Nagare that I shall protect this world! Kamen rider! Blades!

?: 1: evil bastard... 2: shall feel the earth's rage... 3: It's already decided, so there's no point in arguing! Kamen rider! Buster!

Myn: WHAT?!

Motoyusa: w-what the hell?!

Melty: oooh so cool!

Aniri: oh mama yes!

Natsuko: whoa.

Isono: so strong looking.

Filo, frisk, chara and sam: COOL!

Raphtalia: OH WOW!

Lissnarla: awesome!

Yimo xan: go boys!

The 3 riders charge in to slashing each of the dungle beast and forever knights. a flame explosion and water impact even a ground crushing them shockwaves. The elementors split up, saber clashing with fire and metal elementor, Earth elementor, water elementor and wind elementor fighting buster are fighting blades and buster.

Saber: (swing his sword around) Hope you're ready for a beat down metal head and coal for brains?

Metal elementor: it's gonna take more than heat to melt me down ookami!

Fire elementor: let see which flames are strongest!

Saber: LETS BURN!

Fire elementor: RIGHT BACK AT YA!

Saber charges and he's slashing, parrying and dodging the fire and metal elementors. Metal elementor makes claws to clash against the rider dodges each swing till blade jump top of fire elementor to push him to metal elementor, they stumble as fire elementor unleash his fire blast , however saber run toward the flame cut it in half and fire elementor grab the sword. The two pushing each other unleashing more fire. Then saber yelled then bright flames burst at the fire elementor and jump top to dodges the metal elementor's wrecking ball. Saber sheathed his sword onto his driver and clicked the trigger.

**READING FINISH!**

Then he drew his sword as he got ready into his sword stance.

**UNSHEATH THE FLAME! DRAGON! SLASH: VOLUME 1! FIRE!**

Saber: **FLAMING CROSS SLASH!**

He slash passed the fire and metal elementor, then jumped up to slash him multiple times in a circle with the red dragon with him, creating fiery slashes all over him till exploded made them stumble to the ground.

**With buster and blades vs wind, earth and water elementor**

Blades are dodging like the flow of water dodging water elementor's attacks while buster is charging in like a bulldozer and crashing onto earth elementor.

Water elementor: hold still beast!

Blades: what's the matter? Can't go with the flow?

Earth elementor: I'm gonna crush you!

Buster: you couldn't crush a mountain with those pebble hands.

Air elementor: but can you take the wind?!

Then the wind elementor then uses his wind to make a big tornado for the two riders.

Wind elementor: now your trap!

Blades laugh insane.

Wind elementor: what so funny?!

Blades: that the other way around!

Buster: for sky power, your mind is full of wind!

Blades swift to make a water and buster drove his sword to the ground make a mixed tornado water with boulder shape blade that the two rider arm to arm use their blade to spin hard to suck the three elementor to get hit many times. The mixed tornado stops as the 3 elementor in mid air.

Blades: let's do this!

Buster: gotcha!

Blades sheathed his sword onto his belt and pressed the trigger while Buster took out his wonder book and attached it to a slot on the blade.

**FINAL PAGE! UNSHEATH THE CURRENTS! LION! 1 VOLUME SLASH! WATER!**

**GENBU SHINWA! KA BLAM!**

Blades: **HYDRO STREAM!**

Buster: **GRAND JUDGEMENT!**

**INTENSE GEKKIDO SKIMMING SMITE!**

A water slash and big energy blade combine slash sent the three elementors crashing to the other elementors as they groaned in pain.

Metal elementor: alright playtime is over! Elementor! Merged together into mega elementors!

He starts to link his red mark forehead glowing as the four elements and run into a metal elementor, it combined into a large four armed metallic monstrosity with more teeth, a sharper tail and claws.

Mega elementor: NOW THE REAL FIGHT BEGINS!

He roars as smash the ground with his tail to make the ground shake as he charges in to claw the three riders as they dodge it.

The three rider swords clashing at the mega elementor but using fire and wind to push them away .

Saber: we need three time better

Buster: But first, time for something better!

He put away his buster sword and put on the sword driver as lightning danced around it to make a lightning emblem on the sword and took out the lamp do aligna.

**LAMP DO ALGINA!**

He opens it and it speaks.

_**Toaru Ikoku no Chi ni Inishie-kara Tsutawaru Fushigi na Chikara o Motsu Lamp ga Atta...**_

He closed it and Buster changed back to zack and placed the book onto the left side of the driver. He pulls the sword as The book behind him opens to show a metallic djinn of lightning around him.

**UNLEASHED THE LIGHTNING!**

Zack: henshin!

He splashes up and the metallic Dijin wraps around Zack and he's now wearing a jumpsuit with a silver middle and white with lightning patterns on the left, his visor is a circular lightning bolt with a sword in the middle.

**LAMP DO ALANGINA! **_**One Ikazuchi Book! When the spirit of the lamp and the Raimeiken Ikazuchi intersect, the lightning sword's light will shine! **_**RAIMEIKEN IKAZUCHI!**

?: My feelings will pierce through! Kamen rider! Espada!

Saber: Thank god they never made lightning elementor.

Espada: aust you handle a fire elementor

Saber: Good point, anyway let's do it guys!

Mega elementor: try as you want! BUT OUR POWER TOGETHER IS STRONGER TO TAKE YOU THREE DOWN!

Blades: then let how well you five and your power can handle...

Espada: of true heroes!

Saber: as we united we stand and you fall!

Saber pull out is the eagle wonderbook and the sun wukong wonderbook. Espada pull out is the hedgehog wonderbook and cerberus wonderbook. Blades pull out is the Pegasus wonderbook and Peter fantasy book.

**STORM EAGLE!**

**SAIYUKI JOURNEY!**

**TENKUU NO PEGASUS!**

**PETER FANTANISTA**

**TRI CERBERUS!**

**NEEDLE HEDGEHOG!**

They open all six books at the same time

_**There was once a Steller's sea eagle that spawns a tornado whenever it appears…/The amazing adventure of a certain monkey and the whereabouts of that journey...**_

_**There once was a God Beast with pale wings that shined down from the sky.../A story of dreams and hopes unfolded by a boy who never grows up…**_

_**There was once a terrifying three-headed guard dog at the entrance to the underworld.../There is a beast who survives by wearing thousands of needles in this wild nature...**_

They all place it in and pull their swords out as their three books are flipping.

Then at the library with the 3 riders as flames, lightning and water around them with the dragon, eagle and cloud to saber. A fair, pegasus and lion to blades A needle hedgehog, genie and cerebus to espada.

The merged saber with a middle chest metallic eagle, his left arm have metallic armor and staff of the monkey king and his helmet flaming burn design.

The merge of blades as his right arm a metallic pegasus dark blue and left arm a metallic light blue with a hook, his helmet have two blue horns from both pegasus and peter fantasia.

The merge of espada as his chest have a metallic of the hedgehog and spiky quills on part of his helmet and his right arm have a metallic of Cerberus and a wrist gauntlet with it.

**The name of the divine beast handed down is! Crimson Dragon! **_**Three Rekka Books! The crimson sword pierces evil and burns everything!**_

**The mane of the blue beast flutters in the sky! Fantastic Lion! **_**Three Nagare Books! The azure sword turns its fangs and controls the galaxy!**_

**Demonstrate the true power of the lamp genie! Golden Alangina! **_**Three Ikazuchi books! The sword of lightning shines and the thunder grumbles!**_

Motoyasu: how much armor do they have!? And where can I get one?!

Blades swift water on mototyusa's pants to make it look like he wet himself.

Saber: (laughed at him) nice one K.

Motoyasu: HEY!

Saber: kamen rider saber! Crimson dragon mode!

Blades: kamen rider blades! Fantastic lion mode!

Espada: kamen rider espada! Golden Alangina mode!

The girls are either blush, turn on, horny and awestruck or the 3 rider combo.

Natsuko: _w-whoa…._

Aniri: … _se~~~~~~x~~~~~~…._

Hako: _w-w-whoa….._

Isono: _so cool…_

Austin's party looking at saber.

Cerabella: (lick her lips) Mmm~~ one hot austy-kins~~~.

Miu: (giggle) oh austin.

Niji: wooo!

Ann: he's having a field day with this new one.

Twilight: yep, and he'll never stop admiring them.

Marinate: it's Austin, of course he'll be.

Shantae: he's still amazing!

Koan's party looking at blades.

Pinkie pie: OOOOOH! A WATERY KOANY!

Junko: (tongue) HELL YEAH!

Melona: He looks so handsome.

Torakaka: (blush) meow~~~.

Inaho: woah!

Riza: smash me...

Haruko: hehehe he knows how to turn his girls on.

Zack's party looking at espada.

Sunset: go zacky!

Morrigan: (lick her lips sexually) such a shocking feeling~~~~~~~.

Nine: (giggle) Zack sure has his moments.

Taokaka: tao feel horny!

Shigure: so amazing...

Alexis: always the show off but i admit, that's awesome.

Raven: same here.

The 3 riders charged in as saber got his guardian book to open it.

Saber summons a metallic eagle with a cloud and burning bright. He hopped in it to fly around flame swift, slashing passed mega elementor to leave burn slash.

Blades charge in and double kick and bring his guardian claw into water blade ice claws and wings as he flew up, He slashing rapidly on him, he launch a cook claw to hit him and swing him around smashing the ground till he and saber unleashed a combine water steam mixed with their sword slash make mega elementor scream in pain.

Espada got his spiked gauntlet cerberus hands, he smashed the ground and sent a lighting spike with Cerberus shape to hit a mega elementor to shock the explosion.

Mega elementor made a big metal hammer on his right hand to try to swat them but saber and espada acrobatic and dodging as making a swirl lightning flame zig zag explosion hit passed him.

Mega elementor fall then make a big wind hurricane to push them but as espada and blades was caught but make a whirlpool with lightning to catch mega elementor to shock him badly then send crash hard.

The 3 riders on the triangle like around him.

Espada: okay mega elementor , this is your last warning!

Mega elementor: for what?

Saber, blades and espada: **TRI ELEMENT SWORD ATTACK!**

They raised their swords up.

Mega elementor: no! I suppose to end you guys once and for all!

Saber, blades and espada: We determine how this story ends!

They put their sword in their driver and press the button.

**FINAL PAGE! UNSHEATHE THE FLAMES!/ CURRENTS!/ LIGHTNING!**

Saber: **BURSTING CRIMSON SLASH!**

Blades: **HYDRO VORTEX!**

Espada: **TRUENO DEL SOL!**

They charge in in speed toward the mega elementor with their flames, water and lightning increasing of it charging up power.

**DRAGON! EAGLE! SAIYUU JA! **

**PEGASUS! LION! PETER FAN!**

**CEREBUS! HEDGEHOG! ALAGINA!**

They jumped up and swung their swords at the mega elementor.

**3 VOLUME SLASH!**

**F-F-F-FIRE!**

**W-W-W-WATER!**

**T-T-T-THUNDER!**

This causes a big combine explosion that sends the five elementors away.

The three riders land as they clank their swords together. They turn to everyone and the crowds, their eyes bulge and jaws drop dumbfounded with so much awestruck.

Saber, blades and espada: uh... Ta da?

The crowd all cheered for their new heroes/guardians. The 3 rider walk passed the crowds to regroup with the heroine, demihumans, filios and the party.

Saber: well that's that.

Blades: yellow girls!

Espada: enjoyed the show?

Shantae: of course we did! (walked up to Saber) kind of bummed that you didn't have the lamp book austin.

Saber: hehehe if I use that, I wouldn't try my saber all combo crimson dragon. Beside I'll that for later in the next fight soon in a special way, just for you Shantae.

Shantae: (hugs him) thank you!

Myn: HEY! YOU THREE!

Saber: oh god what?

Espada: seriously?

Blades: what'd you want myn? Can't you see we have a moment here with our teams?

Myn: never mind that, hand over the swords now! they'll belong to the spear hero!

The three knights just looked at each other thinking that 'is she all wrong in the head?'.

Saber: well you heard her bros.

Espada: oh yeah, we'll give him our swords alright.

Blades: same with the bitch ahahahaaha!

Saber and Espada use fire and lightning on her and motoyasu to have puffy afro hair, Blades shoot water to make her soak. And blades her soak by his water

Myn: AAHHH! MY HAIR AND I'M SOAKED!

That makes the heroine and the girls laugh.

Melty:(they turn at melty) our Four savior of the heavenly foul, no the shield, lance, blade and crossbow heroine.

Metly turn at the 3 rider knight as she still amaze them as she walks up to them.

Melty: and the three guardians, you were amazing, with your forms and abilities, their amazing!

Saber, blades and espada give a bow then remove their belt to turn back to normal

Austin: thank you.

Koan: glad you enjoy it.

Zack: so I figure you know us all along, something in your mind.

Melty: I need to speak with you urgently.

Zack: well of course, would you and your knights love to come to our kingdom?

Melty: you have a kingdom? YOU HAVE A KINGDOM?!

Austin: we got another one.

Koan: yeah munch more, and all of our parties are there.

Zack: maids, demihumans, our sisters.

Austin: including an entire army too.

Melty: guess I must remind my father not to go to your kingdom.

Austin: wait let me guess, your father is king trash? No offense to you.

Koan: or better keep this a secret.

Austin: good idea

Zack: yo raven, you know what to do.

Raven: you got it.

She uses her sword to slash and make a portal, the guardians, heroine, demihumans, filios and the party went inside of the portal.

Koan:(head pop out) hey motoyasu!

Motoyusa: what?!

Koan: are you and myn virgin?

That makes motoyasu and myn blush while glaring at him.

Motoyusa: SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT IS IT?!

Koan: I SMASH YOUR SISTER! YOU BUTT! AHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Put his head back and the portal vanished)

Motoyasu: … GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! SEINARUYAMI!

**Meanwhile at the kingdom of great omni freedom.**

A portal opened at the road of the kingdom as everyone walked out of it which made melty's eyes shine more brightly.

Zack: welcome to the kingdom of great omni freedom and her knights are awe of it.

Austin: please, follow us to our house.

Twilight: he means castle in his way, he gets antsy on these kinds of things. (winks at Melty)

Austin:(blush embarrassed) yeah well anyway let's go to the castle.

As they follow the three guardians, the princess and the knights are all astounded on how the villagers they welcomed are living, there are lots of food, knowledge, tamed animals, kids playing, the works, there is also three statues of the guardians as well, then they arrived inside of the castle with all the girls and maids.

Maids: welcome home masters.

Koan: we're home!

Zack: Follow us to the meeting room.

They went to the meeting room, the 3 boys sat on their throne chair. As everyone is present.

Zack: Let's reintroduce ourselves, I am Zackery Masayoshi Orion, leader but however my brothers and I are all 3 leaders. I am the blue guardian hero of gauntlet and a destroyer. I have chosen the shield heroine and blade heroine worthy.

Austin: I am Austin D Ookami, the orange guardian hero of books, and a genius along anything there is, I have chosen the crossbow heroine to be my champion.

Koan: Yellow! Me am Koan kasai seinruyami! Me love root beer and hotdogs! The red guardian hero of claws, the beast there is, koan has chosen the lance heroine! (laugh insane show a goofy look)

Melty: well since we're introducing ourselves. (bow properly)Please accept my apology, I'm first in line from the Melromarc throne. But I should've told you that sooner, the second princess. I am princess Melty Melromarc.

Austin: it is nice to finally meet the real you Melty.

Zack: figure as your scent is the same with myn and your father.

Filo: your really the line from the throne.

Natsuko: They say you're the next ruler, is that it?

Hako: I thought myn was.

Raphtalia: but I don't understand how you are the head of your older sister for the throne.

Melty: My sister has always been a problem child due to some personality difficulties.

Austin: Is your sister has the case of whining, childishness, acting like a baby while a full grown adult, ect?

Melty: you can say that.

Austin: I see.

Zack: You might say we predict her, and let's say of it the 3 heroes of spear, bow and sword well consider this world more of a game and irresponsible understanding their quest and situation of their traveling.

Koan: like for the record, spear hero using a forbidden plant that was kept, hurting a village. The sword hero who kills an innocent dragon leaving its corpse causes a very sickening poison and mutation undead transformation, and now the spear hero today tries to fight us of myn's amazingness which we cancel because of the people around the area.

Isono: are you aware of what we are when we first meet?

Natsuko: not surprising.

Melty: I'm not lying, I really have no idea your the shield heroine and along the heroine of lance, crossbow, blade, and the guardian but then, this might be the perfect opportunity.

Filo: opportunity?

Melty: it could be that.

Naostuko:(got up) you can forget ev-

Zack raised his hand to make her stop.

Zack: noastuko, please wait while this meeting is over, I want to talk to you alone (turn at melty) I do apologize melty, when natsuko first met your older sister...it didn't work very well.

Melty: understandable, my sister wanted the throne first before I was born.

Austin: Now then, if you have any questions, please ask away.

Melty: (clear her throat) for starters; how did you build such a marvelous kingdom, (got closer) and how did you find the citizens, (got closer) where did you come from? (even closer) what are your powers? (more closer) Do you have any other powers I should know about? (got closer) what kind of armor did you use? (got so close she's literally in front of them) and what are those watches on your wrists and neck?

Austin: (sweatdrop and lean back) ah melty, before I say anything, can you please give me a space? you're going very too close to me right now.

Melty: huh? Oh! Sorry. (back up a little) sorry about that.

Austin: (chuckled a little) it's alright, an open mind welcomes questions waiting to be answered. And I too get super curious like that.

Koan: curiosity kills a cat.

Zack: Well melty, if we tell you. you promise to never tell this secret to your father, older sister, and anyone in your kingdom except your mother.

Melty: you have my word.

Koan:(Grin) Ahahahahaha! okie dokie then, sit back and hold on your party hat, cuz this will erupt blow up your mind for this.


End file.
